Bloodlust
by Shinashi
Summary: Once a gigolo from a downtown supernatural brothel, Duo Maxwell inherits fabulous wealth and misfortune from his dead father: wolf and vampire enemies, the vampire of his dreams, another vampire from another dream, and an avenger! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**AN**: You can't understand how much this story has been bugging me.. Two weeks! Two fucking weeks! I didn't want to get caught up in something that again only a few people would like, but I ended this chapter... Well, prologue in a day.. And I guess I really wanted to write it. .

I can't stand writing something and not having reviews... The stories with reviews get updated more quickly. This is my third fic (Ugh! What is up with that?) and well. I just don't update those that don't get reviewed. So if you read, review alright? C'mon! Duo is the main character!

**Pairings**:_Eventual_ 2x3, 2x1, 2x6, 13x6 (finally, they are not the main characters, haha), and somewhere in the future if I get enough reviews, 2x4, 4x3, and 5x4x3...There are probably some others, but that brings up too much math already.

**Warnings:**Some serious S/D, Vampires, and everything in between.

**Summary**: Duo, a male prostitute, waits for a client but instead comes to find out his father is dead and he will inherit a vampire legacy.

Prologue

"Hm...H-hmmmm...Hmmm...H-hmmm..." I hummed the usual drone of the jungle-cat porno music of the room, waiting for the client I was sure to make an extra beer or two with a bit of wooing. An eager masochistic young woman was always willing to pay extra if you wrung her in tight (haha, sadistic humor). With me being a twenty grand a night, third human, third werewolf, third vampire, Dom of the month young man with no Sub in all of this underground hell, she couldn't resist, and she won't. Since I lost another cowardly, stupid Sub to a conniving vampire of the upper levels, I was going to have those two extra beers.

It was better in the early days, when the first human and night beast wars started. The beasts of the nights wanted all the help they could get, but as soon as the two opposite forces reconciled- and it was a pretty fair treat, if I could say so- the damned beasts separated into their hierarchal domes, separated the mutts, like me, from the drink-with-your-pinky-extended purebloods up top. I am, or was, whichever side you're on, the child of Maxwell the Second- but more like the bloody heap from a one-night-stand, if you know what I mean. I've heard my mother died with my birth, then joined the Los Noches Beast Army around ten or eleven, a bastard child in my fuck-up of a father's platoon, battalion, or whatever the hell you call them things.

I didn't really like the place either. Everyone and their mom and their pet knew I was born out of wedlock and treated me like that stuff in the toilet. But I, like many others, was hooked on a piece of the promised notoriety and climb up the social ladder. A gigolo, even a well paid gigolo, ain't too much different from eating out the garbage can and feeling like shit. You're just eating something different. So, they lied. Big surprise.

The only repercussion was my awakened love for pain. Not my pain, mind you, but twisting a nipple just hard enough to hurt, but not hard enough to not feel pleasurable. That just gets my blood boiling. I was already hard enough to bust. All I needed was that girls to walk in, big breasts and a tattoo above her knee, and we can start our rape-in-the-alleyway roleplay. Those who wished for fake rape were the ones I loved most; they tended to overestimate what they could take and were soon begging, playing around aside, for me to stop. But, can't really do that this time, nearly got sued with the guy before my last girl. I guess a broom would be a bit much.

Actually... There was another repercussion, an obsession that got me after my last fight. They- meaning some humans and their traitorous beast allies- sort of set fire to our safehouse, sprinkled garlic around the exits, and silver spikes and bear traps in a wide circle on the ground hidden in the grass. They had us in a real pickle. Luckily, the house collapsed, killing mostly everyone that was left inside, except me. I was that little occasion trapped between a hard floor and a burning beam until some hunk- as in a gorgeous vampire- saved me, held me in his arms and flew without harm or injury out the nearest exit through fire, garlic, and silver.

When he dropped me off at the main line, I felt he was going to leave and, as an impulse, kissed him. Trying to push me away, his eyes went wide when I had enough strength to keep him still- thrilling, really, able to do that at such a young age- and I remembered his eyes being the most mysterious shade of blue.

Finally, the hollow, blood-stained wooden door opened, breaking me out of the cobalt-eyed reverie, and I expected my tall, fishnet wearing Sub to walk in with wide frightened eyes, saying in a reasonably feasible voice, "Eric?" and I would respond in a voice husky enough to make her wet almost instantly.

Instead of starting the night off horny and ending in a adrenaline rush of content and a weepy girl, I had a short woman, a small-tittie woman, a vampire woman. From the pale hue of her face, fangs sticking out in gleaming points, and beautiful with small assets, I knew she was a pureblood vampire. Now, any other vampire walking in to maybe catch a bite of me because of my mixed blood would die, but a pureblood? My only chances were to kill her, and then have her coven take me down, or not kill her, and then have her drink my life through the aorta.

Eh.

"I really wanted that beer," I whined, and not caring, not like dying a withered coward was going to change anything.

One of her eyebrows lifted minimally. "Duo Maxwell?" I noticed the clipboard she had in her hand and the quill behind her ear. Yep, she was a pureblood all right, only they would stick to the antiques when there were perfectly good ink pens lying around. She glanced at whatever was on her clipboard and then nodded and repeated, "Duo Maxwell," with no question in her voice.

"That's me?" It wasn't a question per se, but the inflection reflected my dubiousness. Why in the hell was she so serious when she was about to feed on me? Maybe this was a game of hers, a twist on i _my_ /i usual game, I was the masochist who overestimated myself and she was the Dom with the ulterior motive. Maybe she was waiting for the right time to tie me up and torture me- then I would fight back so she could kill me quickly, or I can find some way to kill myself.

Then I realized she was speaking, "Duo Maxwell? Do you understand?"

"What? What are you going to do?"

Her eyes went round, then they rolled exasperatedly. "Do you think I'm going to eat you?" she asked, a hand going to her hip.

"Well... What are you here for?"

Her lips set tersely, before she replied, "Now listen this time! I'm Hilde Scheibeker. I was once third aide to His Lord Maxwell until i _he_ /i ," she gritted out with vehemence, "got himself killed along with the rest of his children."

"What the hell? How?" A pureblood and his all-important blood bearing children, dying all at once? Now, you don't hear that everyday... Or even every other year. Hell, I've never heard of it!

She rolled her eyes in embarrassment. "They got drunk, off of blood, of course, and went into the woods."

"They got caught by the sun, didn't they?"

"And the other idiot servants all went looking for them!" She roared, and the clipboard in her hand broke off a tiny piece. "Can you believe that? I can't believe I have to serve this idiot family... Well, I can't believe I have to serve you."

"You didn't like my 'father' very much," I said more than asked. When a vampire gets red in the face, it's either feeding time- hah, should've seen that- or some real anger issues. Since she has informed me I was not going to be killed, I was left to presume she really hated Lord Maxwell.

"You think?" she responded casually. "Well, we should go. We have...A SHITLOAD of things to do, and I want to hurry up and get them done. The Order has me oath, dammit."

A flurry of thoughts blew a blizzard in my head. She had skipped ahead a few levels before I caught on to what she was saying. My father and all his natural kids were gone... When a Lord under the Order dies, he must be replaced by the closest relative or the lineage destroyed, the money separated, and the land divided. That meant...

"Am I Lord Maxwell?"

"Why else would I be here and tell you the story?"

True that. But there was something else. "What about the all-powerful Order? Would they have bitchfits having a mutt like me reigning over a part of their land?"

"Don't be so cocky. You're worth dirt to them and your land is less noteworthy. Anyway, they i _ordered_ /i me to, or else there will be some serious fights over your spoils." She shrugged, and I noticed myself following her out the door, forgetting all about my tall, big-breasted beauty. "Anyway, it is Fate that you inherit the land."

"Ah, Fate." All beasts were hung up on that. I particularly didn't care for Fate, as it had me whoring myself out for the last eight years.

When I exited the brothel Dreams and Screams, I saw the full moon was especially bright, outshining the nearest stars, the brightest stars glittering the best they could. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, completely out of nowhere.

Holy shit! I was a Vampire Lord! I could have the prestige, the money (all mine this time, no bills and no pimp), and the slaves (real slaves!) that I've always wanted. Also, what attracted me most at the moment, was the fact I could unleash my power as much as I wanted now. As a lowly beast in the outskirts of a human-dominated city, you tried not to attract attention to yourself with hunters and higher-ranked beasts skimming the streets now and then. Might as well go around with a neon sign saying "KILL ME!!!"

Golden spokes gleaming in the moonlight upheld the silver-painted carriage, the top temporarily down. Ol' dead dad must have been the extravagant type. It was drawn by black stallions, the coach a tall vampire with tanned skin and hair messy at the bangs. His eyes were closed for the moment. By then, I was pretty sure that Fate had me knowing who he was.

Expectedly, the eyes opened to reveal tantalizing, emotionless cobalt irises. He stared at us with no hint of surprise, and I stared back equally unfazed.

"Bad news," he said in a husky monotone. I idly wondered what it sounded like during sex.

Hilde whined loudly, as if torn in pain. "Please don't tell me," she begged, hopping onto the back seats. "I thought you had the house covered!"

"I did. They got through."

She whipped out her clipboard, hugging it to her purplish-blue suit. It ended just above her shapely knees- yes, she had some nice legs too. Self-consciously, she pulled her skirt down, trying to be inconspicuous about it, and asked, "What did the stupid looters take, Heero?"

Oh, so that was his name? Heero. Fate would have it that way, wouldn't it?

"Almost everything," Heero said, "They left the Fun Room alone."

"Of course! That can only be opened with a Maxwell's voice. So I have to go fucking shopping," she glared at me. "And then I have to get you sworn in. Get you some pets. Introduce you to the Royals." Hilde seemed quite busy with my schedule.

"You still have to show him the ropes," Heero murmured, whipping the horses. They made a sick simultaneous whinny. A red light buzzed in his left pocket, and he took out his cellphone.

"Pretty spiffy," I said unconsciously, mostly preoccupied by the way his supple muscles rippled when he drove the horses faster with one arm. They looked strong and delicious; my mouth watered.

"I don't like living in the Stone Age like the rest of them." He looked at a few pictures on his relatively modern gadget. "We have another message from the Order. It's been dropped off at the house."

"That's still intact, right?" she asked wearily, and he nodded. "Well, good. We see what the hell they want then... I don't know. Go shopping or something."

Well. This seemed like it was going to be a lot of fun.


	2. The Order

**AN**: Ugh... My interenet went off.. And my dream of spending my write-free days reading have now been obliterated. Anyway, I did write my chapters.. Fun, fun.You know what is also fun?

Reviews!

Nic: Thank you. Never had solid beginning before..

summersarebright: I remember you. Thank you!

Syngi: Ooo! I love vampire fics too, haha. I'm not too fond of 2x4 either.. That's why the ending pairing is different. I have a plot? I mean, thank you, I did my best with that. lol

**Warnings**: Disturbing images, language

**Summary**: Duo realizes how much someone hates him and very, very, very briefly meets the Order.

The Order

Heero's monotonous tone obviously wasn't able to convey the shitty order of my fucking amazing house. Not worth dirt to the Order? Not with this mansion. It was easily five floors high, covered from roof to the lowest stair with vines yielding these pretty white flowers. Entering the estate from the side, I could see the bright red barn full of my carriages and my horses. Come on, I'm worth something. I couldn't even see the other side of my mansion.

But anyway, back to the ransacked look when we finally had the horses in their stalls and the carriages put away. Every single window was broken with fastidious care, not even shards stuck out from the frames. The front door was gone by the supernatural forces of my enemies, and the stone pavement leading to the steps had the words "FILTHY BLOOD".

"Well, isn't that nice. They drew me a picture."

"The devil is chopping off your head, Duo," Heero said in much the same voice as when he told us the bad news, or how would you say the sky is pretty clear tonight. The once beautiful sky cast an ominous light on my new house, half-killed by looters. Going inside, I realized, with dust prints framing invisible pictures and furniture, that that everything was a lot, and all of it was gone. Suddenly, an urge came to me to see the Fun Room. The room that can only be opened with my voice. That was interesting enough. I looked around as if I knew the way.

Heero seemed to read my mind: "If you want to see the Fun Room, it's the basement." Woo, I have a basement. "There is a door down that hall," he pointed past a long row of dusty squares that led down a hallway, "that is the only red one. I believe you would find the Order's note in there. I'll wait here until Hilde recovers enough so she can make a list."

"They didn't even leave us any food?!" Hilde cried to herself, and I made my retreat. The hallway was extremely narrow and a good many feet high, so that each step on the stone floor reverberated against the too close walls. Desolate and empty, I felt already deep into the basement, but when I walked to the door, saturated with dried blood, I had a feeling that something macabre waited on the other side.

And that sure as hell didn't stop me. There was no doorknob and so I spoke, "Alrighty then..." Next thing I knew, I was on the other side of the door, facing the greatest array of sex toys, machines, and remains of sex slaves that I've ever seen. Now, I've smacked a little booty with my belt, pierced a few penises, and drank from quite a few willing people, but I'm quite sure none of the slaves wished to be bled slowly to death in an Iron Maiden or spun until their lungs collapsed on the Wheel of Torture. Ol' dead dad had some really odd hobbies, it made what I did look like a virgin romp.

On the ceiling, and this was really sick, there were hundreds, hundreds of shrunken heads. They were all the generally the same color and I could guess they all came from the same golden cauldron in the corner of the room nearest the body-sized oven built into the wall. They definitely weren't all the same people; some had long hair, some with buzz cuts, a few with large ears and some who had them cut off and a mix of all the above. As soon as I get a few servants, some smart ones that wouldn't go looking for me when it is almost sunrise, they will have to clean this place.

Then I eyed a large envelope, the Order's letter. It had a typical skull and crossbones wax stamp, and the adrenaline rushed through me. I realized how cold I felt in this intensely sadistic room of my dead father. Without looking at the letter, I left the room, not wanting to see the corpses or shrunken heads anymore than a deer would want to see headlights.

"What does the letter say?" Hilde asked, much more sane than before, but still a little shaky around the edges, as if she was going to snap. "I can't believe they left us nothing."

I was a little piqued they didn't leave us any food. But I broke the stamp and began reading aloud:

"Dear Lord Maxwell. We understand this is your initial start as Lord of the East Estate, which borders the Forbidden Land of the Wolves." No wonder they didn't care about me. Any land bordering an enemies' land is probably the first ones to die when a war comes around. That says a lot to a person on that boundary. "However, we implore you to reside at Kush-kus-ren-ada... Hall at the stroke of twelve, so that you may be sworn into the Order, and pledge your allegiance to the Order therein. If you please our wise whims,"-someone is full of himself-"there is also Fate's chance that gifts to replace your stolen goods will be bestowed unto you. Farewell.

"Hey, guys, can you promise me they won't try to kill me?" 'Cause seriously, I've had too many close calls with halfbloods to just go hopping around to someone's hall whose name I can't even pronounce. Hilde, after hearing how she might have Fate's chance at not having to shop too, much had color on her cheeks. I realized that she was a cute little thing, would look nice in a bunny suit.

"It's already ten past twelve," Heero spoke, but he hadn't glanced at a watch, and there was no clocks anywhere. Must be one of those internal times vampires get when they lived too long. My bodyguard, I presume he was, was old enough to be my grandfather, but still he looked the same as the impassive, yet stunned face I kissed and hungered for before. He walked through the door frame, and it came to me too late that the looters must have stolen the door. "Whether they might kill you or not, we still must go."

Oh, that was just peachy. Now that I was going straight to the Order, I wouldn't mind fighting. It's either die terribly or honorably.

This was a longer ride, located on the very outskirts of my territory, so close that I could see a faint glow of fire inside the Forbidden Forest. I wondered how the wolves would react knowing I'm part them, but also part of my enemy, and part their favorite snack.

Hilde and Heero were so professional that I felt like I was waiting in the lobby to give my money to Howard. I needed to write him a letter, tell him where I was, and maybe I could pay off some of my debts, if I had any money left. Would he believe me, or would he blow the whole 'Lord Maxwell' thing as an excuse to leave the brothel. I hope he knew I liked it there, I just wanted more, and right now was my best chance.

The lonely dirt path narrowed between two forests, the one opposite of the Forbidden Land had smaller trees before both sides tapered off into orchards. At this time of year, where any one of these weeks the average temperature would drop between two days, I was sure the fruit was mostly gone- but then I saw a few oranges. Then hills rolled from the orchards and I could see the tip of a rook behind one large bump, together they blocked three-fourths of the moon, yet everything was daylight bright.

Suddenly, the thirst came onto me. After missing my evening meal, the thirst struck me hard. Fuck, I wanted to ram someone until they were nothing but mush and all their lust spent. I would feed on their fear and desire until there was nothing left.

Hilde looked away from the dirt road to me, then down to my warring erection, then back to my eyes that were probably smoldering with lust. Her ashen cheeks flushed momentarily, and again she self-consciously pulled down her skirt. Every second went past until I was agonizingly aware how pretty she was. Actually, serious girls like her were more like sisters to me, not lovers. I like more of the mysterious kind, particularly men, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers.

The white castle was coming into the view; I could see the wooden drawbridge set inside the white stone of the castle. Hundreds of carriages surround the place, some drawn by flying horses, some by unicorns, and many of them had gigantic muzzled horsemen. These golden-laced carriages drawn by horses draped in silver made my carriage look like a little wagon.

A large carriage covered in roses and made of mahogany stayed at the foot of the stairs. Given a large breadth from the smaller carriages and standing at equal paces from other large carriages gave me the impression that this was Kushrenada's sweet ride. Muzzled centaurs waited resignedly for their masters; around their necks, wrists, and ankles were thick chains. I felt sort of sorry for them, except I was in an exceedingly thirsty mood, and the only people around me was my oh-so-professional attendant and my oh-so-professional bodyguard.

"Let me do you," I whispered solicitously to Hilde, eager to go at it before we entered the courtyard and then I would really have to control myself. She blushed again and shook her head feebly, eying me with wide eyes, and I could feel the fear radiating off her skin.

But hardly a dash of desire. Energy didn't taste good when it was mostly muddled with fear. I needed that person to desire me.

We entered the courtyard, and they waited while I wanked off, feeding off my reserves of my earlier usurping of desire. A little light-headed, I jumped down. Heero had wisely parked away from the special carriages so we had quite a walk up some stupid godforsaken stairs that were were much too high.

Finally Hilde had enough courage to speak to me again, and her blush was gone.

"You must be very careful, Duo. The Order, nor anyone else, likes you all that much."

That reminded me of my destroyed house- compared to this place, it was no longer a mansion. "You think?"

"Please, Duo, try not to get into any more trouble than your looted house, alright?" She had a worried edge to her voice. "And please control yourself."

"I've been watching you for a long time," Heero spoke slowly. "I know what you can do, and I've told the Order what you can do. Now, they'll be watching you too."

That made me uncomfortable that people I didn't know from a hole in the wall knew a lot about me.

"They know how you feed, Duo, on a person's desires, and they don't like it."

Oh, great. Another bloodsucker who didn't like my lustsucking.

"Like I give a shit!"

"You see!" Hilde scolded, eyes wide. "That is what you can not do ever!"

"And don't complain about the food."

"Or the decor."

"Or the people."

"And don't disrespect the Order, or we'll all die."

I simply pushed open the door while they were talking, and they immediately quieted when every bloodsucking, snobbish pureblood upturned their noses when they saw the sight of me.

"Hello, good people!" I yelled out, knowing I was making a plumb fool of myself, especially when half the enormous hall of people turned to me. I noticed some pets crawling around in the floor, or paused in the throes of passion on display platforms. Expectedly, I found the decorations completely nauseating; corpses were hung up like Turkish rugs, spiked heads instead of knights were encased in the walls. The floor was strewn with flowers and leaves, and vampires step so lightly you wouldn't know if they stepped on them. Most of the bloodsuckers sat on these huge cushions and ottomans and sofas all the same bright red color with the same pattern of roses sewn on. I guessed that was the Kushrenada crest or something.

At the back of the room was where the chairs of the Order were, and each ugly man and woman sat comfortably on their seats, watching me. Each one had a different crest, and I guessed the one with the big skull and crossbones was where the big cheese sat. What was more interesting was the pretty red chair right under the rostrum. It was empty.

"Proceed, Duo Maxwell."

I tried to proceed through the throng of vampires, but they squeezed around me from all sides and I realized they were trying to slow me down. In a few seconds, one of the will have his throat ripped out.

"Easy now, Duo," Heero whispered huskily, "Just keep going."

At last I got through, and every vampire's throat was still attached, thanks to my bodyguard. And the Order was much uglier up close. The smallest one, a balding guy with large bifocals and a hook for his left hand, came to me with a quill a parchment with the title "OATH". He held them with the tips of his fingers, as if he didn't want to touch me, and I signed them without another word. The choices were sign or die, simple as that. You couldn't know where a member of vampire Royalty lived and go back to the human territory. That's like switching gangs, really powerful gangs that know where you live and where you are going to live if you can't stay where you live. They're just as complicated too. I knew better than to mess with the Order.

Before I even let go of the feather, it and the parchment and the Order were gone. How rude and Hilde was so worried over something that took five seconds, I thought to myself and had to concentrate hard not to say it out loud. The sex and talking resumed as soon as they left. Too many of the conversations seemed to center around me.

But before I could think about that, Hilde grabbed me by the elbow and said brightly, "Come on, I'll show you around!"

I looked around at the hard, cold, hateful faces and I was pretty sure something was wrong with Hilde.


	3. Treize Kushrenada

AN: I did not intend for such a long time to pass before I released another chapter. In fact, I wrote this.. Goodness, sometime in October! I get to introduce one of my favorite characters, Treize Kushrenada! Yay!

No reviews? Eh? I'm getting discouraged, and when I get discouraged, I just don't write.. And there are so many ideas for this fic and Duo, you fans should review to find out. :D I'll post up to the sex chapter, and if I don't have reviews, as usual, I will stop posting this story.

Summary: Duo meets Prince Kushrenada and a sad slave, what should he do with the both of them?

Warnings: A bit of creepy detail..

Treize Kushrenada

After I was paraded around the whole damn hall, and that was a lot of space, facing incredulous looks, scathing disapproving glares and everything in between, I was ready to kill Hilde. She didn't seem to get this was just making me more anxious to list my enemies.

Every time we met a new face, I rated their level of adversity. Some were actually very low, very apathetic to my existence, which was good. The prince of the Kushrenada estate, a totally hot hunk who was so bored he was reading a Latin dictionary, glanced at me and licked his too large fangs. When I saw those, my eyes trailed over his broad, probably extremely masculine torso stretching to the limit a red flannel shirt. He was like one of those rakes on the romance novels, short curly ginger-red hair, piercing blue eyes, muscles bulging through his and jeans, and large boots. I swear if he was my type, and I convinced myself he wouldn't crush me in bed, I would have tried to win his heart.

This other dude, old Lord Catalonia or other, gave me such a snarl I forced Hilde in another direction, but not before I saw what seemed to be his daughter rolling her eyes. Then Hilde stopped. Thank the Fates (yea, there is more than one of them presumbly) because I felt like eventually one of these bloodsuckers were going to snap.

She had a serious demeanor when she directed me to the food table. There wasn't actually real food there, just remains of humans, fresh or cooked remains from what I could see. Blood was still oozing out from wounds and steaming. Luckily, I didn't see any little kids there, so I could be rest assured the vampires stuck to their part of the bargain treaty- no disrupting families.

She began to speak. "Look, you have to make some friends somehow, and I know you can do it, even if you don't think so. I can't be here to watch over you all the time. Like Heero," who has been gone since the Order left, "we're going to have other things to watch over, you understand?"

"Yes, mom, I get it. I've been by myself before, you know, like two hours ago?"

She scoffed this off and began to walk away somewhere, "That was in the human world," and to my unasked question, "I'm going to buy some groceries. You, as a Lord, must stay here until the party ends. Be a good boy and get some freebies alright?"

I didn't know how she could have confidence in me to get some freebies when people didn't even like the way my blood smelled. In a few minutes, I was alone to look at dead bodies, feeding vampires, and mean vampires. I wandered aimlessly around, ignoring the people who tripped me or bumped into me on purpose. Nothing seemed interesting until I got to a group of white-cloaked figures, about twenty or thirty of them, kneeling in a corner. Across them in the opposite corner were twenty or thirty people dressed in blue cloaks. Their faces I couldn't see, but I knew that they were scared; the way some of them shook or had wet cheeks made it clear. At first, I believed they would provide for live feed as entertainment, and I would find a quiet place alone when that happened, but then I saw that some of them had sharp fangs- some of them were vampires.

I sniffed experimentally and discovered from their smell that they were actually mutts like me, but they must have been at the wrong end of the war or something. They weren't exactly reigning lords like I was. Well, I wasn't exactly a reigning lord, but you get the idea.

"Spoils," said a light voice behind me, very masculine, and very bored. Beside me was the insanely tall, insanely gorgeous Prince Kushrenada. He looked even more enthralling up close, and suddenly I felt the need to feed again. "And the poorest... slaves," he went on obliviously, a slight tilt to the end of his explanation that I did not miss.

"Fuck," I muttered, breathing in to control myself, but it wasn't that easy when there was blood in the air and a powerful vampire Royal beside me. Somehow I managed it without working up an uncontrollable arousal. Woohoo for me.

"Do you become aroused spontaneously, or is it just me?" the vampire asked, and his voice sounded so serious that I shook my head negatively. Then I thought about it. What he said was true wasn't it? Except for those obvious times, I just become aroused arbitrarily. So I nodded.

It took a lot of courage to stare up, and up into the face of the bored Kushrenada. His hands held his elbows behind his back, and his face had the weirdest expression, I felt compelled to rub my face to feel anything crusty or hanging.

"What is it?" I finally asked, hoping my voice sounded reverent enough that he wouldn't tear me to pieces.

He cocked his beautiful head to one side. "I can't read your mind."

Ah. That was new.

"It's one of my special abilities and is very powerful- yet, it's not working on you. Odd."

Yeah, odd. Hope it didn't get me killed. But I didn't say that, instead I said, "Well, don't worry about it, hotness, nothing much goes on up there anymore. It will probably be more interesting counting the number of words in the Latin language."

The corners of his mouth twitched, and then both elegant eyebrows raised up to his hairline, as if he was surprised to find me amusing. Then his face broke out into an all-out grin that faltered after a moment. "Why did you call me 'hotness'?"

He had to be joking, right? I mean, he couldn't be so stuck on old Latin that a simple phrase like that confuddled him. After a few minutes of his bewildered expression, I saw that he was completely serious.

"It mean's you're hot." His eyebrows only drew together more forcefully. "It's like slang for saying you're handsome."

Kushrenada's eye's narrowed, no longer smiling. "Human slang?" he spat.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "C'mon, your ancestors used to speak in Latin, and then your great-great-grandparents started using thee and thou and English, and now here you are, speaking, no offense, a watered down version, or the slang of what they used to speak."

He was surprised at my logic. Hell, I was surprised at my logic. A person thinks smarter when it meant the difference between ticking off a vampire and entertaining him.

"Where did it derive from?" he asked, sincerely interested. Both arms have come from his back to cross over his chest. He towered over me like a great beast- how the hell did he get so big- staring with rapt attention. I was more or less forced to come up with something.

I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my long braid, then answered, "I'm not too sure, but I think it is because when someone sees someone else they like, you know, they start to feel hot. And then someone decided to use it to say, 'you're hot' instead of 'you're fucking arousing', you know?"

"That makes sense, even if you did just make it up."

"Thank you," I said, hoping that it was a compliment. Focusing myself back on the 'spoils' I asked Kushrenada, "What are they here for?"

He shrugged. "To sell, to eat, whatever."

"Dammit," I cursed because I bet there were just enough of them to... "I wish I could have them."

"The Maxwell family has enough," he said with disgust. "I hate that such an interesting one such as you is his son. Moreso that you're of mixed blood."

Well, excuse the hell out of me! I wished he could read my mind so he could see how I imagined smashing his brains in, but he seemed the right kind of fellow to tell the truth to and come out uninjured.

"Look, Kush-"

"Kush?"

"You have a fucking long-ass last name."

He blinked, startled at my contemptuous voice probably. I sounded a bit madder than I felt. A calculating gaze settled on his face and he said, "Please, call me Treize. That's my first name."

"Alright Treize, you gotta understand that the only relation between Lord Maxwell and me is that half of me came from his nutsack-" he burst out laughing, and his usually stoic face smiling had me losing some of my steam,"-and that's about it. Second, you need to get your head out of the books, or is it that no one knows my father and his servants died?"

Treize laughed harder, and the people, including a few jealous women, turned around to stare.

"I don't think the nutsack joke was all that funny," I said but he waved me off, getting control of his laughter.

"It's not that. You do realize they didn't die, right? They left."

"But Hilde said-"

"Hilde! She was just researching how to get into your 'Fun Room' or whatever you call it before the Order found her. Then she was ordered to get you, since you were the legal heir for the place."

I fumed inside, thinking how I should have raped her on the ride here- now I really wanted to kill her. "And Heero?" I asked, and staking the answers; if he was in on it, he'll become my pet, no doubt about it, and I don't care if I had to fight for it!

"Heero didn't know until you went into the Fun Room. Hilde had let her guard down, and Heero threatened to rape her or tell you, and then you would rape her. Whichever way, she won't betray you again," said Treize in a compassionate tone, though it was just a little of human instinct slipping before and then quickly replaced with his vampire boredom.

"Sure as hell she won't," I spat. "Well, if you read their minds about that, why did you say I have enough slaves?"

The tall vampire shrugged. "I was under the impression that a portion of the slaves had stayed. I guess not?"

"No." A portion? How does he know that the others were gone?

"I'll have to talk to my father about these." He said this with such a manly smile, that I cuoldn't think of him having a dad. "You're so interesting, I would give them to you for free but it is not my choice to make. I'll have to think of something interesting that will amuse the guests and my father."

"And yourself."

He gave me a sad smile. Right then, Treize looked a thousand years older. "Nothing amuses me anymore." He began to walk towards the door just inside the wall; it seemed to just appear there out of nothingness. Probably to go make arrangements with his dad.

"You need to get laid," I called after him, and I could hear his rich laugh before the wall, no door, closed behind him.

"You're a special character," said one of the robed figures on the floor; it was a she, seemed like. She didn't raise her head and hardly moved her lips. "It takes a lot to get Kushrenadas interested in anything."

"Doesn't seem like you're supposed to speak," I said as a warning.

She gave the very faintest of shrugs. "Don't care. Probably going to die or sold off and battered, anyway. I just wish I could've fixed my brother another plate of venison and seen his face."

The bitterness in her voice made me cold, made me want to take control of her and love her right at that moment as she believed she was going to die or face a life of misery. I don't believe any person has the right to manipulate another's life unless it was punishment or granted or just better to keep the peace. I wasn't sure why this girl was here, but for her to wish to fix another dish for her brother was too much.

"You cook?" I asked, getting her mind off her brother.

This time she nodded enthusiastically. "I love to cook."

"If this game or whatever comes to a good end, I'll make you my cook."

"Really? That would be nice... I know that this may be a lot to ask, but, if you do win whatever, could you take my brother as your pet? I don't want him to end up like Kushrenada. He's still young, but there's nothing in life without love...and... and if I go, I don't want him alone."

"Are you dying soon?"

"No!" she cried, laughing a bit, "No, it's just that, maybe if I find a lover, or he's the type to settle down with someone, I don't want to leave him a third wheel or alone."

"Depends on what he looks like, doll."

"He's gorgeous, but he has a few...problems."

I leaned down to notice her full lips and the tears running down her face. No matter what, I was going to at least have her and her brother. "Problems can be fixed, and maybe all we need is a little of Fate on our side, alright?"

Somehow, that seemed a lot more believable than I really thought it would be.


	4. The Prank

**AN**: I did not intend for such a long time to pass before I released another chapter. In fact, I wrote this.. Goodness, sometime in October! I just started reading and that was a bad idea (well, not really, but you get my point) This is a fairly short chapter, but I like it anyway (even if it is unedited)! You know what else I like?

**Reviews!!!!**

**shevaleon**: That's why Heero's there! I'm sure I put that in the first chapter, if not, sorry. And he's going to amuse Tri-Tri (who I realize as Treize, right?) to the farthest extent. Treize will always get laid. Always.

**Anon:** Does that stand for anonymous? Well, I'm still trying to incorporate that feature.. But it's hard to bring those old guys back.

**anime gal**: Thank you, I haven't given up.. I just keep reading other things or writing other things. But I like how you guys are keeping me up. Sorry to make you wait!

**Lasae abyss:** Does you name mean something? It sounds familiar. Oh, so that's what tongue-in-the-cheek mean. Thank for describing my fic like that, and Duo :D I tried changing the summary. But it doesn't seem any better, lol.

**Summary**: Duo discovers a big prank and loses control

The Prank

I couldn't imagine Treize being smaller than anyone but a giant werewolf, yet his father, though not by much, stood taller than him. His hair was gray and spiky, as if he didn't bother with the monotonous routine of brushing his hair anymore. A small woman with longer, but even less untidy hair stood by him. By her similarity to Treize, and the way she molded herself against Lord Kushrenada, I guessed this lady to be his mother.

Oh yea, they were pretty much as attractive as their son. Luckily, no ranging hormones or thirst attacked me this time.

Lord Kushrenada gestured to the white-robed slaves then whispered across the room in that vampire quick-talk that I never acquired. I also don't know how to change into a wolf, though I'm part werewolf as well. It sucks to be a mutt.

The middle of the hall cleared as the Lord and Lady went to sit down- the Lady settling quite comfortably on a cushion, leaning to the side to rest her head on her husband's lap. It was sort of cute in a we're-not-a-sadistic-couple way. Treize stood by looking like a dutiful son, watching with the barest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Duo Maxwell, welcome to our residence," boomed his voice, but if you were deaf, you would think he was about to go to sleep. "I've heard from my son that you would like to own the leftover pets of this week." Geez, they got this many in one week! "I'm not one to just give things away without compensation or at least amusement. Since you have nothing to compensate with, as your late father's servants have ran off with everything-" The hall erupted into an uproar at a gesture the Lord made around his hall or maybe an inside joke I wasn't in on, but I only focused on the girl.

Blinking slowly, Lord Kushrenada continued, "You have nothing to compensate with. So, to add to our amusement, we challenge you to a bet," and now his eyes began to shine. "There are several groups of siblings of the opposite sex between the white group, the girls, and the blue group, the boys. If you can correctly choose those of the same consanguinity, we will be glad to give you the rest."

Skeptical outcries followed. Those who had brought compensation for the slaves or had been looking forward to a large feed now felt left out by a mutt like me. Suck it up bitches. This was going to be easier than I thought. Fate was on my side.

"What are the rules?" said Lord Catalonia's daughter or whoever. Her lips quirked a bit when I glared at her.

"Yes," Lady Kushrenada said, "There should be rules... What should be the rules?"

And her husband instantly responded, "You may only ask one question to each group, and you may not unveil one until you have chosen him or her specifically."

Fate can kiss my pretty ass.

"You have ten minutes," Treize added.

And that overgrown beast can too.

"Begin," said the Lady.

Not to waste time, I picked the girl out from the white robe crowd and pushed off her hood. Glistening gray eyes widened, her face framed in vibrant red curls.

"You look just like your father... This isn't good," she muttered, staring obsequiously at the floor.

"Kneel, woman, and turn around. Be silent," gruffed Lord Kushrenada, and I was about to retort until I realized she wasn't my servant yet. I needed to find her brother, and if she was turned and unable to speak, that was going to make it hard. My audience seemed to know that too; even the pets who were displaying themselves were allowed to watch me either ruin the fate of these group of people, or make them clean my house.

I had thirty-two boys to choose from, and I had no idea what the hell to do. One question wasn't going to help- I couldn't ask if he was this girl's sister because she was turned around and their heads were down. She couldn't speak, so damn it all if I ruined it now. I hope she wouldn't blame me.

It was five minutes of deliberation before an idea came to me. I strode over to the table and grabbed a fork and a plate of fingers, quickly counting to make sure I had enough when some of them would begin to eat. This would make me very sick, but I just felt that it had to be done.

"I want you to tell me what you want rather than what I'm giving you, only when I ask you. That's my single order," I said, and though it wasn't technically a question, no one said anything, so I guess all was good. Or maybe, from the looks on their faces, even the impassive ones of the Kushrenadas, they were just too confused to correct me.

The boys were in four rows of eight... So I started with the first one and hung the sweet-smelling meat under his nose. Even for a man with my tolerance, this hunk of finger was certainly appetizing. Without a second thought, he ate it from the fork. He seemed to wait for me to say something, but my gut feeling told me this wasn't the guy. I went through the next eight with pretty much the same results. The tenth one turned away, but he had fangs from the roof of his mouth and from his bottom jaw, and everyone knows that signal a werewolf, or at least a part wolf. Another gut feeling told me this girl's brother was a vampire at least.

I was on my twenty-second when Treize warned me, "Two minutes, Maxwell."

Fuck, I forgot I was on a time restraint. But I'd be damned if Fate wasn't on my side. The twenty-third hardly flinched. I pressed the finger to his lips and smeared blood all over his mouth, but he didn't open up nor did he move. He wasn't going to eat it, I knew, but I also thought I was on the trail. But I had to be sure. I put the plate away finally.

"What would you rather have?" There was a collective gasp at this, for they were all waiting for me to finally ask something. Now they paused for his reply.

He merely opened his mouth, and it wavered for a bit before closing again.

I reasserted, "What would you rather have?"- a little short from asking would he rather have venison, but that would be a different question and breaking the rules. I noticed, in a cheating sort of way, that he had full lips like the girl. If he was anywhere near as pretty as her, I was going to fuck him raw tonight.

"You have to answer me," I growled, much to my chagrin, and to his. He merely whimpered and began to shake; his already pale skin become sickly gray. I noticed too late that he was hugging himself. Must have been out of his wits scared by someone like me.

Then it all came crushing down in a ton of bricks, like an epiphany. The shady way Treize explained the slave's situation, the reason why Hilde left so early, the reason why everyone was laughing at me-other than for my race- and I felt like I was put out of a joke, the reason why they got the slaves this week, the reason why the girl said I looked like my father, and the reason why this guy was scared shitless.

These were _my_ slaves! The decorations, this was all mine! Not like I wanted those- hell, the Kush family could keep it all, but it was pretty shitty to throw me out of the loop like this.

But I bet it was pretty damn interesting.

"Do you choose that one, Duo?" Treize asked genially, picking out his fingernails.

"If I say yes, will you give me my stuff back?"

Everyone went all quiet again, then the Kushrenadas started laughing, and the slave facing me rocked back and forth, as if I was adding onto his misery with my mere presence. Which, if my assmuptions about my ol' dead dad were correct, was probably true. I picked him up by a freezing cold elbow and placed him behind who I was sure would be his sister. The first thing he would see when he pulled back the hood would be his sister, not the look-alike of some psycho who didn't do him justice as a Sub, slave, or pet.

"Yea, I pick him anyway." The girl squealed with delight when she uncovered his head. So I was right, but I didn't look. I wasn't going to soil his happiness with something he probably dreaded, something he ran away from.

"And you will receive your possessions back," Treize said, giving my hand a firm squeeze. "Was it my clue that helped?"

"You mean your lie?" I retorted, and he snorted in response. "Is this how you pass the time? Teasing people?"

"No," he denied, and I didn't quite understand, but he just walked around me and said to the crowd, "All those who have gambled a million, please line up and give us our due. We will then divide the profits among us winners." The losers started to fall in line, opening purses, briefcases, and checkbooks.

"You guys betted on me! And then you lied about... What did you lie about?" I wasn't so sure anymore, everything became so confusing so quickly.

"Hilde and Heero were in on the bet- your servants and assets are hidden in my castle, and these people are your slaves. However," he said seriously, "your dad really is dead, along with his children. We just don't know how."

Okay, it was much easier to deal with a drunken father who burst to ashes in the sun, but not some clueless case of the Death of a Really Rich Person That We Aren't Going to Worry About Now.. and the moral of the story would be that leaving things alone could really bite us in the ass. I'll just have Hilde and Heero's sorry asses look into it.

Speak of the devils!

Hilde at least had the decency to look ashamed, blushing to the roots of her hair, but Heero only crossed his arms like he did nothing wrong. He leaned against a pillar near the entrance while Hilde made her way to me through the loser line paying their dues on their lost bet.

"Oh, Lord Maxwell-" she began, but I cut her off.

"Oh! After making me look like a dumbass, you want to call me lord?"

Hilde gave me one of those 'don't be like this' sighs that I've heard for a long time. "Let me explain." I stayed quiet so she continued, "You're like the outcast of this group. If this was high school you'll be like the goth or the nerd. Everyone expects you to be the weirdo your father was, and believe me, you don't hit too far from the mark."

Astounded. That was exactly how I felt. I was the outcast, the nerd, and everyone thought I was just like my dad, the freak necrophiliac. My eyes hardened, and Hilde took a precautionary step back, and I knew my violet irises were probably glowing with power. I was insanely angry. I have never had a person, less a group of people make a fucking fool out of me! What have I done to these Royal bastards? This was worse than my first days in the army.

Suddenly, Heero was beside me, arms still folded. "Calm down, Duo."

"Yea, I should just take all this shit in stride, shouldn't I?" I said bitterly, watching his face for something, anything. Dammit, I needed a fuck. I tried not to look at the siblings I saved, the two very beautiful siblings. "I want to go home, and by the time I wake up, I better have my shit and my people in my house."

"You'll get your things back in due time, Duo," Treize said, and I noticed the genteel way he said it, as if he was speaking over a motion sensor bomb.

"It's Lord Maxwell, _Prince_ Kush."

A crack snapped in the air-I pressed a nerve and he was ready to fight. I was already holding in my energy to knock someone out. With this excuse, our powers clashed in short spurts of light energy and loud cracks.

"Duo." Heero was warning me, and I knew it was in my best interest to follow the caveat.

Trieze overrode him, fangs bared. The people beside him, his parents, and a number around us were watching our exchange like the new season of CSI. Pondering what was going to happen and how will it all turn out. "I'm sorry, Duo, but you must be delusioned to think I am obliged to give you any honorary name whatsoever. Besides, why would a pureblood like myself grovel for such a mixed blood like you."

"You sure you pureblood? Looks to me like you're a bit wolfish."

"Foolish, Duo, foolish. Just shut up. We will go home!" Hilde cried, anxiously tugging at my sleeve, but I didn't move. "They'll have your stuff ready someday."

"I want it at my home soon, all in working condition, and my slaves too."

Treize snarled even worse than that Lord Catalonia, who was watching our exchange with interest. His daughter, Dorothy, I remembered, gave us a look that said "Stupid men."

"Maybe you should bring them now, if you distrust us so much. But I can promise their safety if you take it back."

"Take what back?" I asked innocently while Hilde whispered the thousands of ways I could be killed this very moment. "Oh, you mean when I told you are a landless, daddy's little boy that looks like a were-" Pretty much seething on and on, I was pretty surprised when Heero knocked me the fuck out. Despite that, I couldn't be more grateful. Without him putting me unconscious that precise moment, a vampire attack would have made me painfully conscious that Treize's weight was an advantage to him more than something to make fun of.

I slept peacefully that morning.


	5. Trowa Barton

**AN**: Sorry guys, had a long Christmas break with a comp that messed up my bloody formats! Anywho, here's a new chapter. And I'll tell you a secret- it has sex. XD So if you don't like, please don't read. It's truly perverted. wink

**Summary:** All about the inner sensuality of the boy Trowa Barton. He was the main slave of Lord Maxwell- slated to be the next person for the Fun Room. He's distrusting, yet bred for copulation.

**Warning: **Some sex.

**Reviews!!! If there weren't any, I wouldn't have updated today!**

**shevalon: **Don't guess so much! It gives it all away:D Sorry that I haven't updated in a while . And I'm guessing CSI doesn't mean the show... What do you mean?

**Lasae abyss**: I did what you told me- then I didn't update for three weeks, so that wasn't how I wanted it to be, lol. Thanks for reviewing!

**Trowa Barton **

Early the next night I woke up, and I thought I was alone. When I opened my eyes, there hung from the high ceiling more shrunken heads and corpses pulled into various positions of torture. One androgynous piece of art had its legs tied tightly behind its head, several pairs of of scissors stuck in its genitals. That must of hurt like a son of a bitch; compared to that time I tripped over the roof edge and landed on my hands and knees, I would say that sort of torture would've left me wanting to die.

I crawled over my sea of a bed- if it was in any other house, the red sheets would've been nice- and walked over the plush red carpet. It was the sort of carpet that felt like soft sand and my feet sunk deep and comfortable into it. My room alone could hold five of my old apartment. I had a bar- a real bar full of different wines.

AND BEERS! THERE WERE BEERS!

Ahem. So I made my way to the bar, passing by my huge dressers, the stone fireplace that was already lit like the rest of the hundreds of candles and torches. Everything was just dumped around, so I guessed my servants had put the stuff in without really knowing what to do. Or maybe they dumped it all and ran after seeing the ceiling.

I chose a really expensive brand called Lamian Bait. It would sound like a fish hook, and before it had a different name, but after they changed it, more vampires bought it. The drink is actually very good, but now they've inflated the prices. Who cares now, I can afford it. If only I can open the damn thing. Using all my strength will only break the bottle, and I'm not too fond of my beer laced with glass shards. I started looking through the small drawers on either side of the sink for a bottle opener, finding blood-tipped darts, knives, and scissors. I'm kinky, but not downright insane to use these things during sex.

There was a drawer full of rotten penises. Another of shrunken breasts. After I found the jars full of eyeballs floating around in a reddish liquid with clumps of optical nerves, I lost interest in my beer. Resolved, I went back and settled back on my bed and opted to survey my room. Besides what I already noticed or expected, like the lack of windows, there was a large grandfather clock which hands were- surprise, surprise- the pinky and middle finger.

Then I spied my closet, which had two sets of double doors, the ones that fold when you open them. I'm no flashy almost-transvestite gay man, but I sure as hell love some good clothes. And if you have more than one embellished door to your closet, you're bound to have some cool shit. Granted, there may be a few eccentricities, but hopefully I'll find some good clothes.

As soon as I opened the door I heard a spark, and all the torches lit up in the middle of the walk-in closet. It was practically a whole other room. Thank Fate that there was actually some fantastic outfits. Mostly BDSM sort of stuff, like spiked boots, leather pants, decorated whips, masks, gags, et cetera. When I traveled deeper, I found all sorts of outfits- maid, bunny, ultra-bondage, the works. Just looking at them gave me a powerful erection, and the feeling of being underdressed in my wrinkled jeans and form-fitting T-shirt.

There was one disconcerting notion that I figured out quickly. The stuff was all in pristine condition except with a layer of dust. You would think that the clothes were new until you see the dust, or at least there would be something out of place or covered in blood. I think that ol' dead dad must have never used anything because he was too busy with crazy things like knives and the gadgets in his Fun Room. Even the whips weren't enough.

As I thought about this and left the closet I heard a very, very small noise. At first I thought it was a mouse, but my trusty instinct told me it was something else. Or someone. I got on my hands and knees and took a look out my closet towards my bed. My pet, I mean Catherine's brother was making his way from under it, the rustle of the sheets was what I had heard.

I think dad and his kids at least fed the poor slaves, before skinning them or cutting them to pieces, because this boy had an incredible body. He took one look at the closet, didn't see me, and crawled on all fours towards the bar. The muscles under his smooth, scarred skin undulated and wavered like a powerful cat. Again, he checked the closet, and I saw his eyes were bright green, his mouth delicious, and his cinnamon brown hair short but long as a bang over his right eye.

What really got me were the bite marks, all sorts of sizes, covering everywhere from the bottom of his foot to just below his collarbone. Fortunately, even with the scars and bites, everything was still intact, which meant that he was the main slave for a short time.

He took a bottle of Lamian Bait, and I heard him fish around below the bar, as if he was scratching around on the floor. When he stood up, a bottle opener in his hand, I decided to make my way out of the closet.

A rabbit. Or maybe even in a deer in headlights. Caught red-handed by a searchlight. That's the way I can sum up his expression. He simply froze there, the cap and bottle opener in one hand and the neck of the bottle in the other. I was wise enough to stop before he hopped off- I mean ran off back under the bed to hide.

Holding my hand out placatingly, I said softly, "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I may look like my dad and his kids but I won't hurt you." He began to shake, and I decided to be a bit more honest, "Okay, I might play a little rough, bite you hard, pierce a few crazy places.. but this-" I fanned the ceiling and waved to the drawers. "-I don't like this sort of stuff. I don't think you should kill pets or torture them... to the point of insanity or anything, you understand me?" Unless he was already insane, and I couldn't blame him.

I stepped forward and he backed up, rattling the bottles with enough force to knock a few off so that they hit the wooden counter and broke. His frantic eyes skimmed the mess the shattered wine bottles made. He seemed to hyperventilate, the cords of his neck standing out.

"Easy! Easy, dude, easy," I began to hiss, holding both hands out over the counter. I climbed over and grabbed him by his freezing elbows, a blast of his energy, soaked in fear, hit my senses like a ton of bricks. Each green eye constricted and dilated abnormally, so I stayed still, keeping my face calm, but the awful smell of his fright made me sick. His episode had to pass before I do anything else, but when he just continued to pant I whispered soothing things, rubbing his arms.

"Not.." he gasped in a raspy voice, as if he had spent the last three years screaming. "Not going to hurt me?"

I noted the skepticism, but at least he was regarding me as someone other than the bastard who hurt him.

"Of course not," I said assuredly. "But if you're thirsty you should tell me first. Not nice to dig around in someone else's bar." Finally he had stopped shaking, staring dejectedly at the broken bottles. "Hey, we're men. We can make some girls clean it up."

He looked up at me with a slight tilt of his mouth. "I'll clean it," he said, and he immediately sped to the closet. Of course, he was much more familiar with the room than I was.

And he was naked. I noticed it subconsciously before, but now I was aware that he was completely naked. Thing was, I haven't seen his penis. When you see a naked boy, you expect to see a penis, but I even remembered, in this short amount of time, the way his hips met the curve of his thighs.

"Hey, turn around," I ordered suddenly, not really sure what I was looking for.

I wasn't looking for _anything_ because nothing was there. Nothing but an expanse of more smoothly scarred skin between his legs, like a battered mannequin doll. When he realized I was staring at his lack of genitals, his cheeks bloomed into a red color. He tilted his head so far forward that his bang covered all of his face.

"They cut it off?" I asked incredulously.

He shook his head, lifting his head and showing me his blush. It was cute and arousing.

"You were born without it?" Again, a negative, and I was stumped for a moment, then I asked, "Does it, like, fold into your body? Until you got to pee or something?"

"Y...Y-Yes. Or...O-Or when I'm...a-aroused," he stuttered this embarrassing fact. Then he asked, very calmly now, with a deadpan face, "Should I put on some clothes, Daddy?"

Insert awkward silence.

"Daddy? Is that what you used to call Lord Maxwell?"

His small blush came back. "Sorry. What would you like for me to call you?"

"Hmm.. Nothing so extravagant as 'Daddy', maybe Sir Extremely Awesome, Lord of the Underworld and the Souls of Earth, Ruler of the Universe, or master." He was smiling that small shy smile. "Whichever you prefer...uhh..." Never did catch his name.

Covering himself, he said in that rough baritone of his, "Trowa...Trowa Barton, master." A thrill of energy shot down my spine. This was my personal slave. He wasn't going home to his mother's house, keeping the truth that he just spent half his college savings on an all night charade with a vampire. Whenever I have sex with him, it'll all be mine; when I pierce him, that will all be mine as well. My Trowa Barton.

"Yea, Trowa, pick out some clothes."

Trowa walked backwards to the closet, still holding his hands over his nonexistent privates. I can't believe, actually I can believe, that Trowa, or probably none of the slaves, wore clothes. It's sexier wearing clothes, especially when you are anticipating what they believe would look good for you and take their time choosing, and vice versa.

The wait was worth it. He came out, deadpan again, dressed in a less frilly style of the French maid dress, stockings styled in with roses, and tiny black shoes. He held a broom, dustpan, and a bottle of cleaner, but the other arm he draped another set of clothes.

"Yours, master, if you want. You're about the same size as Lord Maxwell's Callie."

"Hell yea. Hope it is as sexy as what you're wearing." See, that's the kind of kinky stuff I like.

While I got dressed, he cleaned up the mess. What he picked for me was awesome: tight leather jeans, shiny boots, and a long-sleeved shirt that was dark purple to match my eyes. He even had a brush, so I got my hair out of its morning mess and re-braided it with a violet ribbon, made of the smoothest silk. I was finished before he was, so I went over and stood to watch his boxer-brief clad ass work over a spot in the floor with a rag from somewhere. I didn't talk because I didn't want to ruin the view. I was almost sure that he would try to cover himself up.

Somehow, he got the tough wine stain out, and the pieces of the fragile wine bottle out the carpet, sweeping the shards into the dustpan and emptying it out in the trashcan I hadn't noticed was there.

Trowa then stood and looked over to the bed, his face becoming puzzled when he didn't see me. Turning his head, he let out a gasp when he saw me just staring.

"What are you doing?" he asked rigidly.

"Whatever I want," I snapped, that, you know, Dom part getting in, and he took it that way, letting his head fall in a manner of respect.

"Sorry, D- master. Of course you are."

I said softly while walking to him, "Now, I like this obedient side of you." I lifted his face, its beautiful blush gone. "I am your master, and you are my slave. But don't treat me like some sick bastard alright? Don't treat me like my father. I am nothing like my father." Well, at least I don't think so.

"Prove it," Trowa whispered earnestly, leaning forward, the edges of his skirt pressing against my shirt, as he was albeit taller than me. "You won't hurt me like your father, you say? Or like any of my other masters?" Licking his full lips, he leaned further.

His breath has sped up, and I could tell he was recalling painful memories- and getting horny at the same time. He was getting cold again, but I think he had gathered enough strength to fight it. I was proud to know that this was because of me, maybe because I'm hot like that.

"Catherine has done so much for me, but she can't be my master. I know this may sound strange but...B-but I _want_ someone to own me. And when he has his way with me, I want.. I just want to make sure that he still has me in mind, not just thinking he's grinding meat with his dick."

Well, my mind was full of him and his glistening green eyes and I done something that was particularly my way. I kissed him, first gently, softly, lovingly, like I knew he wanted. My lips grazed his and for a few seconds just the tantalizing smooth skin was enough to hold my arousal, and then my tongue moved of its own accord, and the taste of his mouth along with the smell of his desire assaulted my senses. Gripping the counter behind him with all the strength I could muster, I dove deeper into his mouth when he opened it invitingly, as if to coax me to see what he was like.

Fucking heaven. That's what it was like. The sweet taste of his mouth only intensified my desire so I shot out my reserves of power through my pores. Some of it collided with his, and his knees buckled. I grabbed him before he could fall, still steadily pouring my power down his throat and through his skin, and lifted him up to the counter, pulling up his dangerously small skirt to caress the muscular globes of his ass.

I swallowed his gasp when I scraped the tip of my fingernail against the ridges of his sphincter. The muscle twitched once, then set up a rhythm of contracting and loosening. When I took a break to pinch his warm, soft globes and came back to his hole, it was still spasming. I tried not imagining how that flexing ass would feel around my swollen cock. We were moving way too fast already.

"M-Master!" he cried out, and I thought I had unconsciously bitten him, as sometimes happens, like when my tongue moved for a deeper kiss.

I pulled back, expecting a trail of blood somewhere along his jaw close to his neck- my favorite spot to bite. But only his hot grip held onto my arm, encouraging my hand to move over his entrance. I pressed harder there, entering just the tip then to my first knuckle.

"N-no, wait."

That was one my favorite phases from a Sub. The self-denying command. Now, usually I would ease up because that person would have to pay me for a good job. But all I needed from Trowa was his trust, and I believe I have that already- he moved in on me. Now, all I had to do was try not to betray that trust and _own_ him. His words, not mine.

I shoved my finger in deeper, going too fast. He froze, then continued the panting he started. Through half-lidded lusty green eyes, he watched me, slowly lifting his skirt to reveal his erection poking from his skin. This put a whole new meaning to balls drop. He held the red tip with his pretty fingers and pulled, a trail of saliva falling onto his hand. Trowa let out a strangled moan, smiling.

"This is my first hard-on in twelve years." Since the war started. "I have to warn...warn you, master-"

"You come like a girl?" I asked, knowing this plight plagued many vampires of different bloods. It was sort of a heredity disorder for some males, especially those with self-descending testicles. An oddity for most people- especially those not used to girls who, for lack of a better word, squirt. For me, it's hot.

"Oh, gods, master, so much comes out," he gasped, so totally taken in with his every sensation, I doubt he even realized what he was saying. His cock in full view, he now used his hands to hold my arms again, little whimpers escaping that wet mouth of his. He seemed about to faint, but I don't think even that would have stopped me.

I was aware that I had two fingers fucking him; my appendages were addicted to the twitching feeling. He was self-lubricating- a rare talent that I had hoped was present in my real first slave- so it was easy to move. It was impossible to remember when my hand began fisting his cock. I repositioned him over the sink, on his hands and knees, thrusting harder with my fingers, shallowly so that I didn't hit his prostate. I wriggled back and forth in his ass, relishing in his whimpers, feeding on his desire in tiny bits.

"I-I'm going to come," he warned, his voice was husky with want.

I abruptly pulled out my fingers and let go of his cock. My heavy lust had stained my pants, I noticed when I unbuttoned them, pulling out my own cock. Trowa, whimpering at his lost stimulation, looking at me with those big green eyes, took one glance at my cock and tried to jump over the other side of the counter. I grasped his hand, which was rapidly losing its heat.

_Hell no._ This was getting really good. Any normal person would have been more excited, seeing my thick eight-inch cock, unless they were new to good sex. I hurriedly mounted the counter to the space behind him, even when he began to kick and nearly slide off himself.

He hissed, "No. I don't want this anymore." Now that he had come to his senses, or back to his normal self, he was becoming feral- using his vampire strength, so I had to use mine. I took him by the shoulders and forced his head down onto the counter.

Fire fueled my veins. I gave myself time to calm down so my voice didn't sound scary as I moved my mouth close to his ear, my cock nestling snug between his cheeks. I forced some of his desire back into him, and he shuddered anew, warming up.

"Calm down, Trowa. You've been a good pet." I licked the shell of his ear, then suckled his earlobe. His asshole began to twitch again, moving against my cock with an agonizing rhythmic pressure. "It's not just about me doing what I want. It's about you wanting me to do what I want. Trust me."

"I-I-I'm sorry, master," he apologized, making it up by grinding back. "But you're so big, you'll break me. Like...like he did."

I smacked him hard across his ass, then another one for good measure. For sure, I believe he would become all cold again, but his desire erupted... so he liked pain then.

"What did I say? Don't treat me like my father!" I spanked him some more, then clenched his burning skin, spreading him open, his already moist entrance glistening and clenching. "Now I'm going to fuck you good, you understand me?" He nodded eagerly, groaning when I pressed the tip of me inside. "Relax, pet, relax." Now I had to relax, his twitching only sped up once I entered him. We were both shaking with the sensation of our combination.

Each time his pulsing slowed down, I moved in another inch, really wanting to just shove it all in like a beast. When I finally got all of it in, and what a sight that was, he was gasping so loud I thought he would start hyperventilating again.

"Move," he growled, trying to thrust back by himself.

I kept one hand on his hip and struck each cheek. "I'll do what I want," I asserted, "And you'll take it, my sexy wench." I expected him to like dirty talk; I sure as hell loved it. In response, he twitched sporadically. My climax was fast approaching, so I began to move in and out, swallowing the build-up of saliva. One of these days, I'm going to look up the reason why some people drool when they have sex.

Soon, he didn't have the strength to hold himself on his hands, collapsing forward every time I hit his sweet spot so that we would disconnect and I constantly had to reinsert myself. I leaned forward once more and grabbed his arms, pulling him back onto my cock, on my lap, while I sat on my heels. He groaned loudly over the new position before I even started moving again. Over his shoulder, I could see his stark red erection.

"Hey, my little wench?" From the way he subtly twitched, I knew he was listening; he just didn't have the power to answer. "I want you to jerk yourself off until you come. Would you do that for me?" I loved to watch my Sub masturbate, and nothing is better than that person's ass around you. Trowa used both hands to pull and squeeze his cock, whimpering incessantly. Then we ran into a little problem. He was horny enough to come soon, but he seemed afraid to do so.

"Does it hurt? Are you so tight and hot you can't do it by yourself?" He bobbed his head. I slowly fuck ed him, both of us on edge. I was thinking I could train him into thinking like a good pet, and he would soon think of something.

Beg me, beg me, beg me.

"W-Would you help me, master? Please?" He tentatively took my hand and pulled so I was barely touching his hardness. That's what a good pet does.

"Sure I can," I growled, grasping him with brutal strength and pumping him quickly, and my hips began to snap deep inside him.

"O-Oh...W-wait!" But that was the last he spoke because then I mercilessly shoved him down, again, pinning the upper half of his body with my own. I made sure to angle his cock towards the sink. If he came like a girl squirts, it would be a bitch to clean up.

I yanked, thrusted, and finally bit him- but not hard enough to puncture the skin. I thought at the last minute to leave that for later. All the energy built up into one swirling spot at the base of my cock, ready to spend my seed into my first slave. But I waited a bit longer, waiting for...

His voice broke and shot up an octave instantly, clamping down more tightly than I could even believe, I couldn't even move. Luckily my orgasm came at the same time. I clenched my teeth, shooting up that moist, tight heaven, all of it more intense as I felt the energetic spurts from Trowa's cock. It sounded like he accidentally turned on the faucet, but really was his cum splashing the sides of the sink as his orgasm ripped through him.

I rose when the shocks of my orgasm subsided, letting him free, and then braced myself as I pulled out. His ass still gripped me like a glove, tempting me to have another go at it. But I put my libido in check and soon my still hard cock was out of him.

Trowa still hadn't moved up. I brushed my fingers through his soft hair, but he didn't move, except the shallow up and down movements of his chest. He was unconscious. That meant I was awesome in bed, figuratively speaking. A large amount of cum drained its way down the side of the sink, the pretty thick strands of silvery white fluid moving like molasses.

Peeling off his adorable outfit, hope we didn't ruin it, I stuffed him naked into my bed. Trowa moaned once, then went back to sleep.

I looked around. There was just one other door, and I believe it lead to the hall.

"It is the bath."

Heero's voice suddenly coming from the middle of the room nearly sent me to the wall and my heart jumping out of my chest.

"Gosh, Heero. Why don't you just whack me on the back?"

"Already done that, and you passed out." His face was stone, and he didn't seem interested or fazed that I was naked and still horny. Heero's face was more blank than a wall.

"I'm going to pretend that was a joke and go take a bath." I got up to rummage around in my closet, or explore, which was more like it. I got what looked most similar to the clothes Trowa gave me earlier. Then I found a Turkish towel. "Wanna' join me, Heero?" I called after me as I opened the door.

"Just hurry and take a bath. You have a lot to do today, Duo."

I gagged and decided I was going to take my time in the large bathtub- which was more like a pool, already filled with hot water and bubbles- before I saw that Heero sat on a stool at the edge, in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirrors. He moved damn fast.

"You have seven minutes," he said, looking determinedly at his watch.

As I took my bath I realized that I didn't have a sexy bodyguard that I'll someday fuck, I had a freaking nanny, and I wished Trowa Barton was in here with me!


	6. Lord Work

**AN** : Woohoo! Another chapter.. I'm thinking of another story.. But I doubt it will come to as much fame as to anything else I write.. But it's more down-to-earth, yet still crazy in a supernatural way that I always love.. I do better on down-to-earth-almost-essay writings anyway.. I don't know why I persist in the supernatural, hahaha.

**pinball**: Thanks for reviewing.. I try for the supernatural but I don't think it works out, for me, ya' know?

**Lord Work**

It's unquestionable that I have sexual appeal. Hell, my name, Duo fucking Maxwell, screams I'm hot. Not only that, but I have my hair trailing down to my ass, a great smile, and a body toned by the gym and a military career. I'm even better when I'm relaxing in a tub, releasing smidgen amounts of energy. Now, finishing my bath and drying my bountiful hair, I had the room steaming with the heat and my own power.

So why in the hell had Heero, for seven minutes, stared only at his watch!? Was he a rock?

"Hey, Heero," I said. We were walking down a much wider corridor than the one to the Fun Room, the carpet thin, and it was full of grotesque pictures not much unlike the bodies decorating my ceiling. The smell of corpses lined the hallways, for they were arranged in a long line in relatively calm poses, heads down forward, as if asleep on their chests. Bet the servants were feeling at odds having them strewn around.

"Hn," he answered finally, sort of.

"What do you like to do for fun?"

He gave me a quick glance, or more like a quick evil glare. I couldn't quell the shudder.

"Want me to say I like to fuck?"

"Now, _now_." I chuckled a little. "Of course that's what I'm asking! If there's anything you would like to add, feel free." Searching his face, I found there was nothing to reveal. He was a rock.

Heero abruptly changed the subject, "You were part of the three-hundred fifty-fifth regiment of the late Lord Maxwell's division, correct?"

I glared at him; he glared back much more efficiently. I threw up the white flag.

"Yea, I was, Mr. Bodyguard. What's it to you?" Excuse me if I'm a little peeved; this feels like a rejection, but I'm not sure. I've never been rejected.

"There's a Red Dragon survivor." I stopped. "He's capping the regiment one after another. From the pace he's going, and if he keeps up his pattern of south-east-west-south kills, he'll be here in a little under two weeks. Just wanted to give you the heads up that you might be facing a duel against him. Mainly, he's looking for Death, who I have researched and determined to be you."

_Oh, shit_. How could he act so calmly, talking as if nothing's wrong? The Dragon dude wouldn't be here for another two weeks, but we're talking about the Red Dragon Clan. These guys were neutral during the war, and believe me, it would have behooved the night beasts to leave them alone. They were a multicultural group worshipping their gods in peace and training. There were two ways to join the clan after you meet the necessary requirements. One, you could be born into it, or two, your skills could be of some use to the Clan. People planning to go into this clan are like the humans who plan to join an Ivy League school. If you can't summon a Supreme Level demon spirit- like I can, easily, but don't tell anyone that- you can consider yourself sticking to your own Order.

Now what does the Red Dragon Clan got to do with me? Well, during the war, the three-hundred and fifty-fifth regiment, along with a dozen or more divisions, attacked all sides of the Red Dragon Clan's territory- it was 'you're too strong to be left alone' sort of thing. This clan barely had five thousand people, against our however many people, just a lot more. It was a three-day battle with the only survivors being a small part of the three-hundred and thirty-second, who all died later of wounds and poisons, and half my group because they put me in first. Supposedly, the Red Dragon Clan had been destroyed down to the last man.

I'm a natural in fighting. Summoning small demons are my specialty, as well is transforming, not into a wolf, but a large version of what I am now. It's really vague because I have never seen myself in a mirror when I have transformed, and shadows are not all that good to go by. There's wings on my back, and my nails and hair grow.. Other than that, like how my face looks, I'm not too sure. Anyway, it was nearly eight years since then.

After I got tired out during the battle, the rest of them finished the Red Clan off, or so we thought, while getting killed in the process. It was our orders to kill everyone there, women, old people, and children, or else they'll spring up like weeds and kill everything we have planted.

But now a ranging avenger, picking off our people like flowers, was making his way to me, Death. I didn't know my codename streched outside the regiment. That would be pretty cool if the only one who knew it wasn't part of the Red Dragon Clan. And Heero, but he hardly counts.

"I could help you hone your skills, if you want, Lord Maxwell."

Looking around, there was no one to account for the voice that so gently offered help. So Heero must have said it. I bet this was a one in a lifetime deal.

"That will be great. Seriously." Maybe he did have a small, small, small heart deep, deep, deep inside that chest of his.

Suddenly Hilde sped around the corner, glaring at Heero then at me.

"You have so much to do! I told Heero-" Now she shot a glare back at Heero, "-to get you two hours ago!"

So he was in my room for two hours? And he just let me sleep and fuck? Yea, he was a nice guy.

"And then I told him I was _busy_," I said, letting all the inclinations fall in. Hilde must have understood because she flushed (from anger or embarassment) and seized me by the hand. She held me like a little kid until we came to the lobby- I have no idea where we came from. Directions are not my forte. Gotta get Trowa or some other servant to draw me a detailed map- all the way to the color of the carpet and distinctions on the wall.

Hilde shoved me onto a chair at the center point of a wall covered in even more hideous pictures; the wall was actually a prominent area of a rounded room, probably the lobby. She had me sitting in a desk with several quills- ugh- ink, _parchment_ , a relatively normal list of names, and other ancient objects for writing. All around me stood hundreds of bruised, cut, and scarred servants and slaves- all wearing nothing or essentially naked, and heads touching the floor in a kowtow. The only ones not doing so were Hilde, Heero, and my newfound main dame Catherine. She gracefully walked to me, her feet barely touching the marble floor, still wearing the robes of yesterday.

"Good evening, Master," she said all formal like. "May we have a feast to commemorate your first day as Lord Maxwell?"

Food sounded real good; but then I remembered my father and thought about what the hell he would be eating. "What do we have?"

She grinned. "Do not worry, sir. We have plenty game in our land. Will domes of venison suit you?"

"Hell, yea. You can give me horse. I'll eat it. But... I think you should change your clothes, alright?"

Catherine giggled, nodding, and with a sly look leaned over to sniff me. "Have you and my brother done it already? Surely it went as well for him as it did for you?"

"Or else you would chop my dick off right?"

"And your tongue and shove a butcher knife in your ass," she retorted, sweet as sugar, clearly in a good mood. Several slaves gasped at her language and the implied- well, candid threat. Some had lifted their heads to see maybe her severed head fly into the ceiling or some other craziness. But I waved her off, noting that I must treat Trowa like glass. She bowed, flashed her silver eyes at the other slaves, and walked to the hall I guessed would lead to the kitchen or her room.

One of the slaves couldn't take the suspense, crying out, "Are you going to have one of us take her place?"

"You idiot, now he's going to get you!" said a girl beside him. "And you spoke without permission."

"So have you!" He had a look of pure terror that made me feel uneasy. "She's farther in the line than I am. Kill her."

I needed to straighten this out; it's already getting out of hand. Plus, their fear had tiny bits of bile leaping up my throat- I felt like a murderer. They had not just plain fear, but concentrated, shaking souls fear.Unless they did some horrible shit, I didn't want a single servant- who I noticed were further in the back wearing black ribbons on their wrists- or slave to feel like this ever again. So I stood up; they shrunk back.

Hilde whispered a warning in my ear. "I know you don't like the same kinds of things your father did, but just remember: not one slave would have dared betray him because they feared him."

I whispered back, albeit confidently,"Well, none of them would betray me because they will love me." Now I spoke to the masses, "I'm not going to kill or maim her or anyone for her." Someone gasped in shock. "When you come in the night and cut off my tongue- for no reason- or lead me into a trap for the Royals or the Order, then I will fucking kill you."

They looked at me like I had three heads, and one of them didn't have a nose.

"Are you serious?"

I sighed. "Of course I am."

Now they looked at each other. The same girl now asked, "Then.. What are we supposed to do?"

"Uh.. What do you usually do?"

Again, the nervous skitterish looks. This time the boy said, "We usually wait our turn. Mr. Maxwell and his children will have us in a line and torture us one by one until it was time to sleep again."

Shouldn't have asked, but my curiousity was getting the best of me. "And the servants?"

"They hang up or shape or shrink the corpses."

_Really_ shouldn't have asked.

"Speaking of which, my poor subjects-"

"Did you hear that? He called us subjects!"

A scillant of desire sparked somewhere, and I continued, "These corpses have to go. The pictures- anything that looks like death, I don't want in my sight. We'll leave the Fun Room for last. Alright?"

"Yes, master," everyone called in unision, with alacrity they probably didn't even know they had. I felt proud of myself. Bunch of little darlings looking so happy.

"What about your customers?"

"Customers?" I asked; Hilde snapped to attention. Giving a glance at her pale stricken face, I knew this was something important she forgot to tell me.

Most of the servants and pets were already eagerly setting up ladders, bags, nets, and carts from various locations to gather dead bodies. Some whispered excitedly, others shyly throwing me glances. Altogether it was a better mood than the macabre curtain that was up before. The more outgoing pets, the two that had been talking, came up to me personally to explain, while Hilde found a group of servants much more interesting than looking at us.

"You have customers to rent us as well, Master Maxwell. They pay you about twenty grand a night," said the girl. "You get nearly a hundred customers each night."

"What did the ol' dude do with the money?"

The boy grinned anxiously. "He bought more slaves, sir. But it's alright. Most customers wouldn't go as far as the old Maxwell did. And seriously, we didn't mind it as long as it wasn't our turn with the Maxwell family."

"Is prostitution my only means of income?" She nodded. "Crap, I can't make you guys do this..."

"Why not?" the girl asked, genuinely perplexed. The boy looked the same.

Maybe she was a bit slow. "Do you still want to be a prostitute...uhhh..."

"Oh, my name's Bell, Master."

"Louis."

"Yea, Bell, Louis," I said. "You don't mind?"

Bell cocked her head to the side. "Vampires and part-vampires choose to be slaves, Master. Don't you know that? If we land in a good house, all we have to do is lay around until our masters choose to have sex with us or sell us to a new master. Pretty easy living unless, of course, you're coming to the Maxwells, but I'm glad. You seem cool." Her desire was spiking.

And I felt a bit thirsty again, and, since they were my slaves and all, I advanced towards Bell and cocked her head back. Passionate puffs of energy left her as my lips descended to hers. Both our mouths already open, I dipped my tongue inside hers and began to drink her desire. It wasn't as exciting as Trowa- and I briefly wondered why- but it good enough. The bustle of noise slowed down, which probably meant we became their cynosure for the moment until we stopped kissing. Then I kissed Louis, who tasted better, probably because I prefer guys.

"Mmm... Thank you master," Louis purred, separating our bodies. "We will go do our duties now.."

Aww, he was glowing. The whole atmosphere was good. Already there was great improvement on the removal of the dreary corpses, and I thanked Fate that none of these slaves minded being prostitutes- it's bad enough to be hated, but even worse to be hated and broke. I'll have a guilt trip, later.

"I think I'll go see Trowa," I offered to myself, but Hilde grabbed me by the hand, again, and shoved me into the seat, again, and gave me a glare...again. I had the sudden notion that maybe I should hold a contest between her and Heero, to see who glares the most.

"I haven't even told you what I needed you to do," she growled, making that womanly 'I've been ignored' face, which means she stared straight at you. Men usually look somewhere else. Then she stabbed the list of names and whistled a rapid gamut, and bats flew from somewhere down yet another hall. They hooked themselves onto the remaining corpses.

"You, Lord Maxwell, will write a letter to every last family that attended the Kushrenada's party last night," she commanded, putting down a slip of parchment and warming up some wax over a tiny fire. "You made a big scene and insulted the family."

I snorted. "Yea, I must've wounded their pride. Can't imagine how they'll get over it."

"You're going to kiss ass, that's how they'll get over it," she said smartly. "Just snap your fingers to get a bat and they'll know where to send it. Please don't ask me how, they just do. Make sure to tell them the name of the family."

Hilde shoved a quill into my hand. The way I see it, I could not do this and help the slaves move cadavers, or I do this and probably get back to Trowa. No trouble there. I pulled up the list of names- ugh, too long- and noticed Treize's name apart from his family. Hilde saw me.

"He really does like you, Duo," Hilde said softly, "The last time he had a conversation with anyone other than his family was three months ago when his father forced him to speak to Princess Lady Une. Even then, he couldn't keep a conversation longer than ten seconds."

"You think a personal letter would mend the fact I called him a wolf?"

"Doesn't hurt to try." We were silent for a moment before she said, "I'll take care of any customers I can. So be good,"-She must like saying that-"and do your work."

I started on the Barton family and I had the gut feeling- it's one of my secret powers I think- this had something to do with Trowa and Catherine. I should ask them now, but Hilde was already on top of me.

"And don't you dare," she called, on the other side of the lobby now, pointing an accusative finger, "try to see Trowa until you are done!"

"What if I have a question?"

"Not until you're done!" And she walked off.

I wrote:

**I'm sorry but not really sorry. My aide is making me do this when I want to have sex. Bye.**

Of course I threw it away, but that pretty much summed up the next few hours until Hilde, the opposite of the authoritave she was before, came timidly to my side saying Lord Barton was here.


	7. Lord Barton

**AN: **Been ready for quite some time.. But now that I'm on it.. I don't think I'll stick to once a week anymore.. Probably more than that.. As soon as I finished it, I'll publish it.. But I can only do that if people review..

**So thank you those that Review!!!**

** tyleet88: Thank you. I get absentminded on how great I am (just kidding) Hope to hear more of you.**

**shevaleon: You never fail me. It's awesome! I'm going to make Wufei and Duo's meeting explosive!**

_Lord_ Barton

_Lord_ Barton.

I sure as hell didn't like that tone of voice- that wavery, frightened shrill threatening to come through. Hilde's anxious eyes were glued to the floor as I walked with her. Now that I was finished with all the letters, a good ten minutes going into Treize's, for some odd reason, I had my thoughts honed on the fact that this _Lord _Barton had the same last name as Trowa's. It was eating away at me. Instinct was pressing my slave and this Lord together, but I tried not to dwell on it.

We came to the main lobby, with the staircases heading upwards to unknown floors, and the corridor leading down to the Fun Room, still strewn with carcasses. The place was relatively clean, the glass swept and shining, and the dark furniture situated mainly in the eastern part of the room, where the fireplace was. In more remote locations, like near windows or simply beside a door, were other loveseats and divans.

However, who I presumed to be Lord Barton stood directly inside the door, Louis hanging his coat on a rack nailed besides the front door. The old man, with gray shocks of hair sticking out from under his red ostrich-feather cap, held a cane with a blood red globe for a hold. I saw his military style dress, a gray and red uniform outfit, and wondered briefly if he fought in the war. But he couldn't have; he was a Royal who had a bunch of cronies to do the dirty work.

Then I spotted a familiar- though I've never met her- ginger-headed little girl next to him. She looked decidedly unhappy, no, she looked downright depressed. Holding hands with the man that I guessed was her guardian, I could tell she had no great love for him. One look at me and her tiny forked eyebrows drew together, dark blue eyes concentrating. She looked at Hilde, blinked, then looked back at me, focusing even harder.

Before I could greet either of them she burst out, "Why can't I read your mind? Can my dad do it?"

"Your dad," I spoke slowly, and then it hit me. This familiar face must be Treize's daughter. And she being in the clutches of this old man must be the reason why Treize was an infinite downer.

I smiled. She cocked her head to the side then smiled back.

"Nah, your dad couldn't," I answered. I've always liked kids, and she seemed like a smart one. "What's your name?"

"Marimeia Kushrenada," she said automatically, but Lord Barton took his cane and whacked her on the head with it. Marimeia seemed ready to cry, but her mouth hardened into a thin line and she said, "Mary Barton, I mean."

"Hey, I'll appreciate if you left needless punishments out of my house please, Lord-" Ugh. "Barton."

"I'll punish as I please, Duo."

"Lord Maxwell, you mean."

His ugly wrinkled face sneered. "No, I mean Duo." As if to gloat, he stuck Marimeia on the head again, and this time her lip trembled. I was just ready to take his throat out, but Heero suddenly appeared beside me. Great timing.

"What the fuc- What are you here for, Lord Barton?"

Without preamble, Barton demanded, "Give me Trowa."

What the fuck? What the fiddly-fuck?

"Um, no," I said, and absolutely nothing could change my mind.

The door bell rang, and Louis, who had been watching while biting his lower lip, answered it.

I was surprised to see a gloomy, wary Treize, dressed also in a military suit, walk through my door. Louis unlatched the buttons for his cape and hung it next to Barton's gray coat on the rack. Treize's sexy, and I do mean sexy, knee high boots and tight white pants were snug on his long legs. White gloves covered his large hands and a gleaming white gold-trimmed shirt and lapel spread evenly over his chest.

I would be his aide any day. Yes, sir.

Treize took one look at his daughter and immediately brightened. A genuine smile spread over his face and he whispered, "Marimeia." She seemed just as happy to see her father before Barton shook his cane over her head. 'Mary Barton' then looked at the floor and began to cry- and all be damned if Treize didn't have a look to kill just then- and I don't mean he just had good looks, which he did, but I bet if Marimeia's hand wasn't in that bastard's hand, Barton's head would be flying.

The fool grinned. "Now that the other guest has arrived, I would like for you to ask for our main guest to come, Duo- Ah, there he is."

I shifted and saw Trowa standing there, with that same deer in the headlights expression. It wasn't exactly one of surprise, now that I looked at it, but one of entire blankness, like how Heero was. This time around, he wasn't wearing something seductive nor was he completely naked-as Louis still was- but still tantalizingly attractive. Low slung India pants, a salwar without the snugness at the ankle, and a tan sweater baring his shoulders.

He took a small moccasin-clad step backwards but Barton barked to _my_slave,"Get over here," while pointing at _his_ feet.

I gave Trowa a look when he glance at me and pointed down to _my _feet. I swore to myself that if he walked to Barton I was going to punish him mercilessly. He was mine, dammit. Luckily, I was going to save myself from wearing out my arm when he walked towards me, his slightly taller frame sidling up against mine. His pale skin at his scarred shoulders were sweaty and cold. His fear made me nauseous and angry.

I hated this Lord Barton.

Slowly, said bastard held his cane at both ends, removing a sheath to a long thin blade. With purposeful intent, he braced it under Marimeia's chin, her eyes flashing not with fear, but pure hate.

Dekim started, "Shall I say it once-"

"Don't listen to him!" Marimeia screamed, shocking the rest of us. "He'll just kill you!"

"Oh, I get it," I said, and it took all of my being not to trounce him, "When you kill her, Treize will kill me. Everything will be as smooth as butter if I give Tro' up, right?"

"Exactly."

"What are you going to do with him?"

Barton grinned, fangs glistening. "I'll fuck him.Then I'll cut him to pieces, freeze them and eat them later."

I was thoroughly disgusted and didn't want to continue this conversation any further than stone-cold Trowa wanted to hear it, but I had to buy time to think. "Why? You can do that with any slave."

At this, Barton's eyes hardened. "It must be him. The Seer," he spat, "said that one of these days he will kill me. It's been three years and now is my chance." He licked his wrinkled lips greedily. "It is the son of my sister who is going to kill me, and he is the only one who fits the vision. I will have him, and I will kill him."

"Why didn't you take care of him three fucking years ago?"

"Because," the old man smiled, his mustached creasing, "then he had belonged to masters who didn't give a damn about hurting Treize's feelings or killing this little girl."

By then, I was out of questions, because I knew he was right. I tried staring at Treize, and his hands only shook. Hilde cracked her knuckles indecisively, and Trowa took a hesitant step forward as if deciding himself that he would go. My mind was in shambles- I could call on the spirits for help, but Fate would probably have it for old Barton to take it the wrong way, as a threat to him.

Right now, Trowa was the main threat- how in the hell would Trowa kill him being a slave and all was beyond me, but a psychic Seer isn't a person to take lightly. It'll probably happen, unless Trowa dies. And I can't let that happen. Something told me that would be very bad- besides the fact Catherine would probably kill me, but if a Seer has a vision of someone as low as scum as Lord Barton, there's some big shit going around that mystery.

But I couldn't just let Marimeia die. That's like... She's so young. Yea, she was about my age when I was in the war but that's besides the point. And then Treize will kill me for Barton killing her...

Wait a minute.

"Lord Barton," I called, pretty sure of myself, and becoming more confident by the second. He looked at me with that same sneer.

"Have you made your choice, Duo?" There was a thin stream of blood falling off the tip of his pointer, but Marimeia didn't so much as flinch.

"Well, I don't think it is about me making a choice, Barton, but you."

Now they were all giving me funny little looks, except Marimeia, whose eyes opened wide in recognition.

"Do you know what I'm about to say, kid?"

"Well, I can't read your mind, but I just thought..." She said slowly, looking in Barton's confused eyes. "Why would Daddy kill Duo for you killing me? Doesn't it make sense that he would kill you?"

That was exactly what I was about to say.

"Y-You thi-think," Barton stammered, now at a loss, "that Prince Kushrenada would risk his reputation to save a little Half-Breed like you?"

"Don't call her that," Treize hissed.

The old man continued, "He won't. If he did, he would put shame to his whole family accepting a little bastard child. Every part of the Order would destroy him, make a firm example out of his ashes or maybe they'll possess him with spirits. Then he'll be a puppet-"

"That's besides the point," interrupted Marimeia, a bit pale- paler, "You'll still be dead."

Trowa was warmer now, and delicious smells were drifting into the lobby, meaning his sister was just finished whipping up something mighty good. Trieze now had his arms crossed, seeming to be pretty much amused by the whole situation now. Louis, eyebrows lifted, had gone somewhere, already knowing the outcome of the situation. Hilde tapped her toes impatiently, as if she had better things to do. Heero had disappeared now that I was no longer a threat to Royal.

"This little boy owes me!" Lord Barton howled, desperate, pointing his weapon at Treize, who merely raised his eyebrows. "He fucks with this little human woman and gets her pregnant. Woman's dead now, good riddance-"

"I highly suggest you stop playing around with his emotions," I warned. Treize's power was crackling out of control, and Heero had suddenly appeared again, this time by his side.

"And then this little girl comes out," Barton then shook Marimeia with his free hand, "and she has the choice of death or becoming a pet, and guess who owns her now? Me! I do! I do!"

"That's all fine and dandy. Now, what are you going to do?"

Visibly shaking, Barton hovered there for a moment, then straightened and took Marimeia by the hand. Hurrying to the door without another word, he took his coat, and opened my large wooden door himself, moon rays gushing in over my spotless floor.

"Bye-bye, Daddy! Bye-bye, Lord Maxwell!" Marimeia called ecstatically, her little hand still waving just before Lord Barton slammed the door.

Then it opened again and Lord Catalonia's daughter or granddaughter walked in, grinning like she won a thousand bucks. She pulled her ears, making it obvious to everyone that she had been eavesdropping the whole time. She wore absolutely nothing but a plain, long, white dress that ended right at her knees. The moonlight made her shine and her grin like diamonds. Pretty young thing, alright.

"Cousin, I had no idea you cared so much for little _Mary_," she crooned devilishly at Treize, who rolled his eyes.

"Her name is Marimeia, Dorothy, and I told you that the only reason I haven't pranced around at dawn yet is because she's still alive," murmured Treize, rolling his eyes again when Dorothy mouthed 'awww'. He turned to me, not looking me in the eye just yet, and said, "I'm in your debt. That was brilliant thinking."

I grinned. "It was your daughter who did all the thinking. I'm sorry I put you in the middle of all this and your daughter and, you know, hesitated between your daughter and Trowa-"

"I understand perfectly," Treize assured with a smile, "If I was in the same position, I wouldn't be too quick on giving up somebody I don't know so somebody else I don't know can live."

"Oh, I know Tro just a bit," I said with a smile.

Dorothy chirped curiously, "You fucked him already? I thought he was a eunuch."

"Jeez, you're not one for subtly, are you?"

"Not at all," Treize muttered, looking at the door and at me, then at his coat. Obviously, he didn't want to leave just yet.

"I'm having dinner here!" Dorothy announced, heading down the hall from which the smells came the strongest. Her feet were light touching the ground, but I could still hear her somewhat padded steps hit the floor.

"Cousin, you just can't invite yourself-" Treize started.

"Too late!"

"It's fine, Treize," I said, meaning it too, "It's better with you guys here to show me the ropes since my right-hand woman and my right-hand man are busy. With what, I don't fucking know." Treize's laugh was as clear as bells. I liked the sound of it.

"Plus, it seems like you have something to say to me," I added, a bit distracted when suddenly Trowa rubbed against me.

"You're very perceptive. Can we discuss it at dinner, please?" He gave Trowa behind me a little knowing smile that I didn't miss. He must be reading something in his mind that was a tad bit interesting.

"No problem."

Treize nodded and walked off after his cousin. Miraculously, everyone was now gone, including Hilde, and so Tro' and I were all alone. I would've trailed after Treize towards the dining room, but Trowa was holding me by the arm, desire radiating off his skin in delectable waves, and then I could guess what the Prince's smile was all about. He clutched harder, bidding me silently to turn to him, and so I did. My eyes couldn't meet his because he was trying his damn best not to look at me, so I hooked my arms around his slightly higher waist and brushed our groins together. He was already out and hard and moaned a little when I ground harder.

"We should go eat dinner," Trowa said softly, but I knew by his feelings that that was the last thing he wanted to do. Instead of listening to him, I picked him up around his waist and dropped him on the nearest loveseat, the dark red one farthest from the unheated fireplace.

"Don't you want to do something else first?" I whispered seductively, running my hands up a bared side, its heat turning me on mainly because vampires, though you get used to it, are usually so cold.

Wait.. They're _always_ cold.

I shoved that thought to the side, because Trowa was saying, "I'm sorry about my uncle..."

Uncle? Oh yea, Barton was saying something about a vision with his sister's son or whatever.

"That's not what I asked you. What do you want to do?" I cupped his chest around a nipple and slowly sucked on it.

He gasped, "You know what... I want to do, master."

I breathed over the tiny projection, knowing it would be arousingly cool on his heated skin. I wasn't going to make him say what he wanted, not yet, but there will come a time when I'll make him mine and absolutely no one else will come along and try to take him from me.


	8. Dinnertime

**AN:**Nothing really to say here.. Except that time really passes between updates of the same fic. I mean, I update everything one at a time.. so that first one I updated gets updated again like five weeks later. I had this chapter ready for quite a while too.

**Reviews! Yay, reviews!**

**nalamacleod:** Well, she knows. :D And Dekim's going to be here for awhile. Hehe. Thanks for the review!

**shevaleon: **I like how horny he is too. I can't tell you anything about Marimeia or Dekim. But it's going to be fun with Wufei and Duo, when Wufei arrives. Which would be rather soon. Thanks for the review! 

**Summary:**Treize asks a favor, and Duo has to prepare a lover for him, and get ready for the Red Dragon's clan lone survivor! And Trowa defies his master (in a small quite way). 

Dinnertime

Unlike earlier when we had sex, Trowa was not finished and unconscious, not like I minded, but he was most insistent on our freaking guests. I tried to drag it on longer, yet his warm, flexible body slipped from mine. 

He gripped his clothes in his hands and smiled.

"I'll be joining you at the table, master," he had said, then he disappeared. One of these days I was going to corner him- because it was quite unlikely that I could corner Heero- and demand how in the hell he could disappear and reappear in all sorts of places. 

My languid body protested as much as my dick did as I arranged myself appropriately for my guests. I wanted Trowa. I didn't want to walk down these many hallways and get lost, then ask for a servant for help, get lost again, and have another servant get me to the dining hall. Yet, I was there, at the head of the silver laden table, with i_another/i_servant pulling the seat out for me, and Treize Kushrenada and Dorothy Catalonia staring at me with amused eyes. 

"Had a fun time?" Treize teased. 

"Got lost?" Dorothy added. 

I answered them both, "I hope Catherine puts garlic in your food."

Contrary to popular belief, vampires love food and drink, it's just that human blood is the best. Any other time, you can serve a vampire fried chicken and pudding and they'll eat it all the same. 

"How awful! You'll punish her for it, won't you?" Dorothy smiled, showing she was only teasing. "Anyway, I liked your letter." She swung it in the air before opening it. 

" 'Dear Catalonia family, 

I'm dreadfully sorry to ruin your time at the Kushrenada's party. I have nothing to compensate with but my apologies. Hopefully, next time, I will behave to your satisfaction. 

"Sincerely, Duo Maxwell," she finished. "It's so formal! Why couldn't we get one like Treize's? With the 'Yo, Treize, sorry for being a jerk' intro?" 

"Because I didn't think I needed to kiss as much ass with him as I did with my letter to you Catalonia's and the other families," I answered and began spreading a handkerchief onto my lap, where my erection still stood stubbornly prominent against my pants.

Trowa then walked in from the silver doors customary for a chef's kitchen. Balanced on his yet again bared shoulders, this time uncovered by a low-necked navy sweater, were two large domes. I could smell the raw seasoned blood of young deer. Even though I didn't need blood to live- or even eat, for that matter- the food, and Trowa's naked neck, made my mouth water. I couldn't wait to see the delicately sliced meat then devour it, then savor it, then devour another. Trowa opened the domes before me before my fantasy of eating was complete, so that I kept staring at my plate of food he passed to me. The last time I had something even as remotely tasty as raw animal blood was when some college boy wanted me to drink him dry- he was really caught up in the moment. Anyway, I began eating, then after a while of silence, I was going to ask what did Treize want to talk to me about. Then I noticed Trowa was sitting at the table. 

It's a Dom thing; most people wouldn't understand it. But I just couldn't tolerate when a pet sits at the table with me. That's like him or her saying she is my equal. In a way they are, as human beings, but as far as 'status' goes, they are a step down. I don't believe it's inhumane for a pet to sit on a pillow next to their master, it's sort of like a long bow. I'm probably not making sense, and if you don't get me, you're probably not a Dom. 

Treize and Dorothy obviously were. The cousins stared at me with their weird forked eyebrows raised, as if saying, 'Are you going to let him eat there?' 

Trowa caught their look and looked at me. I pointed to next to my feet. 

He frowned. 

That was the most negative face he's giving me in the extremely short time I've known him. Granted, his expression is usually blank, but even that was better than the sour bend of his mouth. It made me want to punish him relentlessly. And damn if it wasn't making me hornier. 

I pointed at my feet again, and this time he i_snorted/i_, and then ignored me, not looking at me once, eating his venison with relative calm. Oh... He was so fucking in for it. 

"Oh, my brother is being bad, isn't he?" Catherine spoke from her kitchen, coming out with wine and glasses. Passing them along, she instructed, "Please don't hesitate to punish him for small things like this. This is what got us kicked out of the last house. Would've got him killed if it wasn't bad luck."

"Catherine," Trowa said, not looking up from his dinner- or breakfast, whatever. 

"Oh, there I go!" She scampered away with a guilty face, almost making me forget to think... Why would anyone think it would be bad luck to kill Trowa? And why would they try to hide it? There's a mystery here. 

I decided to put it all in the back of my mind, including my fantasies to beat obedience into Trowa without going overboard, and I asked Treize, "So, is there anything you would like to tell me, Treize?" 

"Aw. Aren't you going to do anything about your pet?" Dorothy pleaded, looking put out. 

"Well, actually, I did have something to tell you." Treize dabbed the edges of his mouth clean, already finished with his food. "That was delicious, by the way. I never would have guessed that animal's blood would be so fulfilling. I must change my diet." 

"I changed it when the outbreak of AIDS came along," I said. "I can't really tell the difference between diseased bloods and clean ones, so I just did away with all the human blood. Now I'm so used to it, I don't even like human blood, unless I'm having sex with the person." 

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Dorothy retorted. Her tongue was out and her plate half-finished. I don't think she liked it too much. "Animal blood just isn't strong enough. But anyway, cousin?" 

"Oh, yes. Duo, my parents don't like you," Treize said quite frankly. "Mostly, they don't like your quiet pet nor your lineage. At any rate, they don't want you influencing me out of the norm and becoming a disgrace to the family. They require me to find a lover to set me on track."

He stared at me, his expression somber while he sipped his wine. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" 

"You have good intuitions when it comes to people. I want you to find me a lover. Surely, you have some friends in that human city of yours? With such a charismatic personality, even someone of your status could find someone on my level?" 

A certain ginger-haired man was full of himself and way too confident in my abilities. Sure, I did actually know quite a few Royals in the city- actually, I did know quite a bit, and some of them would be wondering where I was. If I could contact a few of them, I bet I could hook Treize up. 

"What's your preference?" 

"Doesn't matter. I probably won't be interested in anyone for long." 

I growled at his pessimistic view. "Hey," I told him, "if I'm going to take this seriously, you're going to take it seriously. Matter-of-fact, the only way this would work is if you tried to make the relationship last at least a month. If you can't, then it's no deal." 

"The only people dynamic enough so far is you, Dorothy, Trowa, Catherine, and my Dragon." 

Woah. "First... Trowa? Catherine? Second... What do you mean 'Dragon'?" Please don't let that mean who I think it means. Please. PLEASE!

Treize smiled handsomely. "Oh, yes. These siblings have sparked my interest ever since they became chain mail some years ago. It was quite the scandal: once thought extinct Faerywoman has children with a banished vampire of potent strength. Their children came out as beautiful as she did. But.. Of course, it was always a secret among us Royals." 

"You're lying," Trowa said, "You just read my mind." 

Another smile. "So I have, but the mystery has always intrigued me on why no one bothered to kill the siblings when they obviously were extremely recalcitrant pets immune to punishment."

"Maybe they just weren't given the right punishment," I muttered, glaring at Trowa, who began clearing the plates. When he left, and probably to quietly hide somepalce, I digressed, "And this Dragon you were speaking of?"

"Right, right. He's the sole survivor of the Red Dragon Clan. They are an exclusive- or as I should say, 'were' an exclusive Family from a northern Order. After Lord Maxwell's, yes, your father's attack on them during the war, they were completely wiped out. That's what all the Royals are still saying." 

"But how do you know he's still alive, or from this clan?" I pressed, completely grateful Treize couldn't read my mind. 

A romantic look came over his face, while Dorothy rolled her eyes. "We were to duel to save the clan. It was just an one-on-one decision whether or not I should release my elite troops to battle. I held no belief that Maxwell's regiment could do anything." What a mistake that was, I thought. "I had won the duel, but the thought of losing such a warrior in the midst of an idiotic and needless battle tore at my common sense. Plus, I believed eventually I'll have him for myself." 

He frowned, becoming depressed again. "And then some strong enemy from Maxwell's 355th took out most of his people, and he came back to me obsessed with revenge on them all to get to that person. But it seems like his research is getting him nowhere."

I perked at this. "What do you mean?" 

"He can't seem to find the one he's looking for, 'Death', nor anyone who fits the description of him. It might be the fact that he had transformed in the battle- but surely anyone with black hair and red eyes would be easy to spot." 

I do have black hair when I transform! Oh! Thank Fate! And red eyes? My eyes were purple on a regular basis. 

"...invite him here?" 

What? "Excuse me, my thoughts were a million miles away," I said apologetically.

He lifted one elegant eyebrow, crossing his arms. "I was just thinking it would be nice to invite him here. At my home, he wouldn't be met with hospitality, but here, in your home, I think he would be accepted."

"Are you sure he would accept your invitation?"

"Of course. This is his enemy's top commanding officer's home. There's bound to be some documents of his military excursions somewhere, and I'm sure that would delight him like nothing else."

Oh... Great. If I refuse, Treize would find that suspicious. If I accept, I will be putting this Dragon avenger on the right track towards me! He would be in the same fucking house! 

"Well, that'll be awesome," I answered with a tight, tight, tight smile. 

"Great, I'll write him a letter soon then. And I believe," he said, looking at his watch, "I should be taking my leave."

Oh, he thought he was sneaky!

"Woah, what about your preferences in people? Isn't this what you were here for- other than that other thing you were here for?"

He rolled his eyes guiltily. "Blond." 

"What?"

"Male. And blonde. With long hair." 

"Do you realize how hard that would be to find?" 

"Oh, well," Treize said, getting up. "Might as well give up on my preferences then-"

He was sneaky. "What else?" 

He sighed. "Someone who will be attracted to me yet doesn't want to be attracted to me. And athletic, flexible, tall. With an intelligent mind and a formidable ability that would be the cause of envy from everyone else."

"He wants a well-programmed robot," Dorothy said wryly. 

"He must have outstanding sexual appeal, and must be on my level, or at least able to pass off as someone on my level," Treize concluded, still standing. I stood up as well. 

"With the rest of the crap you want, I'm pretty sure he'll be prettier than you." We shook hands, and Dorothy gave me a kiss. 

"I'll be interested in what you come up with!" Dorothy called, already frolicking down the hall, ready to tackle the hallways of doom like they were nothing. Treize began following her.

"I'm going to get you that man, Treize, and you guys would be such happy lovers, that Dragon guy would be jealous when he comes." The Kushrenada prince gave one of his lovely laughs, waving goodbye. 

"You should have escorted them to the door," Hilde huffed, but at that moment, I wasn't in the mood. 

"Where's my room Hilde?" 

Now it was time to truly punish- and not in that kinky, playful way- my pet. 


	9. Punishing Trowa Sort Of

**AN: **A friend of mine that has read this story asked me why does Duo get so lost.

Duo: Dude! How many of you will be able to find your way anywhere in a castle?

Exactly. Now, in this chapter Duo becomes unlost- haha- and finds Trowa.

Hm... I think I know you. But thank you for reviewing and looking forward to my matchmaking. I always enjoy my favorite pairing after all.

**Summary: **Duo finds Trowa, intent on punishing him for his disobedience, but gets way sidetracked. Then Quatre Winner makes his entrance. That's the good news. Bad news, Treize's friend is coming a lot sooner than Duo thought.

Punishing Trowa... Sort Of

Finally, I found my own room. It only took two servants this time and a lot of guessing, but, hey, I got here practically on my own. By then, I was in such a furious mood, I had unknowingly unattached a belt that was lying attached somewhere. Thinking about spanking the hell out of him with the belt put me in another mood. I will control myself- I will, even if I have to spank myself. Or wank off outside my own door to get rid of the pent-up frustration.

It was all for nothing, because what I saw when I went into my bedroom was unimaginable. Trowa was spread on the bed in nothing but thick stockings and gloves. He had on those long kind that goes up to your thighs and biceps, tied with large frilly ribbons. They were black so that they contrasted very nicely with the rest of his pale and bitten body.

Why are clothes so great? They can make you look stupid or cool, ugly or just freakin' sexy. Let it be my first real pet, a male pet, to make girly outfits look awesome and sexy.

So my mood was back and strong, and I was already taking off my clothes to get a better feel of what was going on.

"If you're trying to convince me not to punish you, you're making a damn good job of it," I saw, settling naked between his wide open legs. Our erections brushed together but neither did he nor I make a move to continue a pleasurable escapade, though I'm sure we both wanted to. A lot.

"What if I say," he whispered, sex dripping from his mouth, "That I gave you two choices. Sex or dominance, which do you want more?"

"Aren't they basically the same thing?"

Trowa smiled, mouth still small, yet full. "No. You can dominate me but never fuck me. And the other way around. You can fuck me, but won't control me."

"I get what you're saying. What if I said that I wanted both equally, or I'll have neither?"

Trowa wrapped his legs around me, crushing our painfully swollen organs against each other. Lightning jolts of pleasure exploded in my groin and all around that area. It was starting to feel terribly hot between us.

"I'll say you're the only one to ever give that opinion. Mostly it's- hn! Don't move! I can hardly think already..." He gasped to catch his breath from the heavy thrust I gave him. "Most want one or the other- so either I'm a virgin slave to their whims or a spoiled slut puppy. Either way I have some sort of freedom."

Oh. "That's why you were upset earlier? Because I had sex with you and then tried to tell you what to do?"

"I just don't like giving up too much control. I at least want a little."

I settled more deeply between his legs.

"Dominance and sex is a two-way street." I said softly, "Which, if you think about it, means both sides have control. If you are submissive, that's the only way I can be dominant, so you have to be dominantly submissive, get what I'm saying?"

"That's a nice explanation. What if I want you to be dominantly submissive?"

"Well, then, I'll still be partly dominant, and that's all that matters."

Trowa's eyes brightened considerably. "You're willing to be submissive?"

"If you're willing to be dominant, why not? It's not like you're going to want to be my master forever. I can deal with being bottom half the time, even. Just knowing I gave you the control makes it a good trade."

Now he was grinding with me, and our breaths were coming out labored and mingled together. We shared a passionate kiss that took my breath away; he wrapped his stocking and glove-clad limbs around me, and their texture was a wonderful sensation. The fingers of the gloves were cut off, so that when he raked his fingernails across my back, I groaned into his mouth.

I flipped us over so that he was on top. This position gave him the most control even when he was bottom. I wanted him to realize that.

I grabbed one of his hips and pulled eagerly between his legs, where that undescended cock buried itself, and I slowly pulled it out. His lovely lips were caught in his teeth and he was biting hard enough to make it bleed, then he slowly sucked the blood until it dried. This was making me hard, and my dick was sandwiched between his cheeks. This whole affair was going to get dirty quick.

Already his cock was dripping precum; I took some of it and smeared it over my cock. I knew fucking him would be a smooth issue, but just to make sure.

Wait. Wasn't I supposed to be punishing him? Damn, I hope I don't get as sidetracked when searching for Treize's lover, if I could even find one.

We were doing some more heavy-duty kissing again. His biological inner workings were on overload, leaking from his organ and his ass; it was almost getting too kinky for me.

Ha! Yea right. He could be squirting like a hose and it'll won't be enough. My imagination was running wild and all sensation was tuned in on one place.

"I want you to fuck me, Duo," he whispered silkily in my ear, impaling himself in one smooth thrust. "And I really like it when Heero watches me, and whoever he's with."

Now I really didn't want to stop what I was doing to see what Tro was talking about but he was moving himself up and down and around my cock, so I could concentrate on moving my head and saw Heero, arms cross and either clouded with lust or jealously (I'll like either) and Quatre Winner standing beside him.

"Finally you noticed me. No surprise since you forgot all about me when you became Lord Maxwell, hm?"

My dear friend Quatre, my best friend. How could I forget him? It's not like I forgot, I just haven't had time between pertaining to important matters in my house and having sex with Trowa, who by now had started a furious pace, whimpering with every thrust.

"He sounds so wet," Quatre said appreciatively, settling on the far side of the bed. "And he's quite the looker."

"Who-Who is he?" Trowa panted, eyes closed, urgently trying to talk and keep up his rhythm at the same time. "Who is he, master?"

"Great friend... Damn! Great friend of mine who I haven't had the time to contact!" I was close, whether Heero and Quatre were there or not, and so was Trowa, who was probably more aroused because they were there, as he had said.

Then he turned to water. He tried to keep moving but trembled tremendously with the effort, just too aroused to move another inch. Falling over, he said breathlessly, "Do it. I want you to do it, Duo."

He let his legs, sweaty and the silk stretching with wet elasticity, fall open impossibly wide. How can someone so quiet be so sexy, I have no idea. He was like Heero except penetrable- yes, pun was intended.

I got on top of him and penetrated him, deep and to the point, and by the way he screamed, I hit him good at that spot that really turned his limbs to jelly. I'm pretty sure he drew blood when he scratched my arms that time.

He suddenly craned his neck, offering it to me. "Make your mark of dominance on me. Bite me, pierce me right here on my neck. Then fuck me until I come all over you."

I don't even like blood all that much, but the way he submitted himself, there was something tantalizing of the thought of biting that pink neck. I poked my fangs there on his jugular, licking him, making him gasp, then sliced my teeth into his skin.

Trowa went stiff against me, and I drew large amounts of his blood into my mouth. His desire spewed from every ounce I swallowed. I was in heaven, having forgotten both Quare and Heero, if he was still there. He came, gushing as was going to become his habit, and the thick strands settled against my chest and stomach. In turn to his contracting around my cock, I orgasmed deep inside his wetness as well. The world was just me and Trowa, all other fantasies aside, and problems about the potential lover and surviving Red Dragons all gone. Just another fantastic sexual escapade with my first slave.

"I'll forget you too, if my first slave was that sexy," Quatre said apologetically.

Trowa had passed out again, and I was cleaning up with Quatre in the bathtub, which he threw an absolute fit over. My blonde, blue-eyed friend would have fit Treize's criteria up to the long-haired point. He was a coworker at the bordello and he was filling me up about Howard, and how everyone now knew I was some hotshot lord in the upper Order where the rich vampires lived.

Quatre was a mixed breed like I am. But he was rich. I mean filthy rich. I mean so rich that if he ate all his money he would shit diamonds and rubies. But he got disinherited for being gay. Yea, it sucked, but he had long since gotten over getting in trouble for being found sleeping with me eons ago (actually about four years ago). Now he's gotten over the novelty of sleeping with a person at par with his strength. He's about into being dominant as I am, and even if I do like being bottom, Quatre was a bit too much.

You see, Quatre had the physical strength of superman. He could pick up buildings with ease. No joke, I've seen him do it a couple of times for some quick bucks out in the boonies where no one knew him and could bet differently. He raked in some good dough.

Then he was a genius. He's mastered every instrument known to man, every math, and science, up to the stuff I couldn't even pronounce, and a crapload of other stuff. And he did it all for fun and had no intention of having a career in anything other than what was fun. He was the best at conversation because he could bring up shit I couldn't even begin to understand.

But put him in a magical battle and nothing would work. He couldn't squirt fire out his mouth if he swallowed gasoline and lit matches. His spiritual powers were nil, it was just so sad. Oh well, he didn't need spiritual powers when he could practically read my mind and my problems anyway.

"So, you practically dug yourself a hole grave-deep because your friend, a loner and a rich prat, wants you to find him a lover? And then he's going to invite some ex-lover into your home, that just so happens to want to inadvertently kill you, and you didn't say no." Quatre laughed. "You're such an idiot sometimes."

"And you're an asshole sometimes, Cat," I told him, smiling. He waved me off.

"Well, I know just the person, and he's probably taboo enough to perk Treize's interest. He's a Seer that can walk through walls, just that no one knows that yet. Just me, and now you."

"A Seer... Blond, long-haired, blue-eyed-"

"His eyes changes colors, but the rest of the stuff is pretty static,"-I didn't know what that meant- "and he's one of those contemporary dudes that wants to change the world. He's pretty awesome, and from what I hear about this rich prat, he's going to love him."

I leaned further under the water. "You're awesome, Cat."

My instinct told me this was just what Fate wanted to happen. My best friend, who was going to live with me forever now, will tell me about a friend of his who would be Treize's lover, best thing to ever happen to him ever. A Seer, or a psychic who can tell the future and was usually kept in basements under the control of the central Order, that can walk through walls. How crazy was that?

Then it got crazier. Hilde passed Heero a letter from Trieze. And it had the worse news that I could possibly dream of:

**Dear Lord Maxwell**

**It seems like I'll be able to help my friend sooner than I thought possible. I sent him a letter and realized that he was only a few hours away. He replied that he'll arrive in the next day or so at my residence. At that time I hope that you'll have a new lover for me as I come with my friend. **

**Sincerely,**

**Prince Kushrenada **


	10. Milliardo Peacecraft

**AN: **Wow, this chapter came as easy as pie. Less than three hours. I hope you like it!

**Reviews! So I know you like it and I won't be tempted to just quit and move on! I'm so happy.. I got like eight reviews in all my stories.. and I just really feel like I should take so long doing chapters. But I can't help it! I'm only human! Thanks you guys for making it all worthwhile by reviewings. :DDDDDD**

**sheveleon: **Thank you so much. I would never have thought it was as great as all that! Treize is depressed, but now we'll know a little more, hm? Here you go!

**jenni penni**: Really? I've got that before, and that makes me happy! To be honest, I'm not that interested in Duo-centric things either. But my style of writing really fits his character, and thank you for liking it! Quatre, bottom, yes. And you can only guess who. You're a fan of my bottom-Tro? I tried not to make him super-uke, but I think I failed. But no one else fit! :D

**Summary: **Duo Maxwell meets the beautiful and romantic Milliardo Peacecraft. (Notice Heero is gone later in the chapter, and never returns, my mistake!)

Milliardo Peacecraft

I don't normally have dreams, and when I do, Fate does some shit to my dreams to make them the most important flashes of whatever I'll ever see in my life. So when I awoke the next day and remembered the dream, I think I took a extra few minutes of living just to remember all that happened. I knew, after more than a few minutes of cerebration, that it had to do with Treize and that Seer that we were going to meet today.

Quatre, who was sleeping in the bed with me, decided that the sooner the better we meet this guy he called him last night for tonight, and we were all to meet at around midnight at Hamstring, some vampire hideout and bar. I usually didn't go there unless I was meeting with clients. Why? THe music sucked badly, but it always manages to get stuck in my head. Jungle-cat porno music all night, it got on my nerves.

Trowa was sandwiched between Quatre and I, but at the moment he was missing from the bed, so that cuddly bear Quatre had his limbs ensnaring me in their death grip. I woke him up disentangling him. That was a bad move. Quatre Winner was no 'morning' person.

"Why in the hell are you moving? It's hardly dark!" He clutched me in his claws and tried to pull me down- he couldn't sleep without something or someone in his arms, as if his physical prowess needed to be tested at all times.

I looked at the clock. We slept in for a long time. "Dude, it's eleven. We have an hour."

"I don't care," he whined, squeezing me.

I sighed, then started tickling him, deftly dodging a vicious kick that wouldn't knocked my organs out my back. I slammed my butt into a chair and noticed that Trowa had laid out some clothes for both me and Quatre to wear. I tossed his clothes on the bed, and he took them angrily, still scraping at his eyes to take away the hungry gnaw of sleep.

He was still in a bad mood when we sat down for breakfast. Somehow Quatre knew the exact way to go to the dining room to eat, and I didn't have to embarrass myself trying to show him how lost I can be. When I sat down, someone slipped between and on the side of my leg. I looked down and Trowa was there sitting obediantly, his eyes were void of any emotion but I'm sure he was as amused as I was pleased.

"Quatre doesn't like waking up, does he?" he asked softly, so said vampire couldn't hear.

"Never has, never will."

Catherine came in, balancing, like her brother the night before, the domes of food on her shoulder. "Good evening, guys! Is my brother down there?" Trowa popped his head over the table. She shook her head approvingly. "Good- Well, I heard you guys were going out tonight, so I just hope you take care of my brother, or else." With that threatening note, she skipped off back to the kitchen.

"Scary woman," Quatre said, "But her food smells wonderful. What is it?"

It just happened to be red rice around raw slices of pig flesh dripping with sweet, hot, oozing streams of blood. May sound disgusting, but I assure you I've never had a better meal. I fed some to Trowa, watching his lips wrap around my fork, before Quatre announced that we were going to be late getting into the city if we didn't leave in the next two minutes.

So we headed out. Heero was already with the carriage, and Quatre quirked an eyebrow at his attire. My sexy bodyguard had on nothing but leather- boots, pants, and bicep-showing vest. His hair was still a mess but his eyes glared for anyone to say anything about it.

Getting into the carriage Quatre said, "I love being your friend."

"Because you love me so much?"

"Hell, no. You attract gorgeous people. Now, you're about to add Milliardo Peacecraft to your entourage."

I realized that this was the first time I heard the Seer's name, and that name was enough to designate royalty. It just rolls off your tongue; he was somebody important. He sounded beautiful too.

We made our way to the filthy slime of the city, filled with creatures of all races and attitudes. The innocent and the killers, the nocturnal and the day walkers, humans and ravenous beasts. This is also where convicts and runaways can make a fortune alongside the elite watching over their many businesses. I wanted to make a stop at Howard's, but I decided against it. It was best if I didn't get too many of my old friends all locked up in the elite vampire and Order mess. Who knows what could happen in the future that could put them in danger. I know Quatre could handle himself, but the old man and the girls, I don't think so.

Hamstring's a small place, but filled to the brim with sex-loving vampires. I didn't think we would find Milliardo Peacecraft, but the dude was sort of hard to miss. And, good Fate! He was gorgeous.

He was almost like a _princess_, that was how beautiful he was. Just how Treize described him and I understood why he would want someone like him. Next to Treize and his imposing figure, Milliardo was the opposite, ginger-red to blonde, bronze skin to pale cream, cornflower eyes to sky blue. It would all fit. Then the dude was sneaking out the rock walls of his imprisonment because he was a Seer who could walk through walls. It was an awesome package. I never would of found the guy because I would never have set foot in Hamstring. It would be a half-penny of a dozen chances I would see him traversing the streets. I guess all this good luck would obliterate the next day when the Red Dragon survivor came along.

"What are you staring at?" Suave tenor to grumbling baritone. Another tack for success. Across his back was a large bow, you know, like a bow and arrow, he had those and the quivers, all silver, just hanging over his shoulder. That would explain why none of the other vampires, whose staring eyes were red and jealous, were close to a prize such as Milliardo. Party-going vampires were always hungry and only silver could keep them back from prey.

"Sorry, man," I apologized. "I was just thinking how my friend would love a man like you."

He blushed. I didn't think this rough, edgy yet cool figure could do such a thing, but he did, saying, "That's very kind of you, but I see you didn't bring him."

Quatre talked for me. "His friend had certain standards to be met, and Duo here just wanted to make sure you had them all. We just hope you like his friend as much as he would like you."

Milliardo presented his hand, but I noted the mischievous grin when I took it.

"Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Duo Maxwell."

Then he frowned, and for a moment I thought that maybe my name struck a cord or something, before I realized he was still holding my hand.

"I can't read your future," he said at last. "It's not coming to me." He let go my fingers, still bewildered.

"Funny, my friend can't read my mind either."

His eyes narrowed, and I realized my effort to keep Treize a secret may have been ruined.

"Read your mind?" Milliardo repeated, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He was maybe just a inch taller than Treize- no, it was just his hair. "Answer me this honestly, Duo Maxwell. Could you possibly be trying to hook me up with Treize Kushrenada?"

"Well... yea." Couldn't lie when he had him correct on the dot, now could I? But what would that do to my matchmaking efforts?

Milliardo tapped on the bar, and a large greasy vampire squatted over and asked for his order.

"Four Lamian Baits."

"Yes," Trowa hissed happily, and I made sure to note how much he drinks. He seemed too happy to drink Lamian Bait; my bottles of the stuff was rapidly disappearing for the short amount of time I was here. Anyway, we took Milliardo's ordering as a cue to sit down at the bar. While he thought on the circumstances, we drank the delicious and probably crack-saturated wine. Milliardo absentmindedly ordered another when Trowa finished his first.

"We used to go out. Before the war," Milliardo spoke suddenly. We listened, Quatre on his left while I sat to his right, my right flanked by Trowa, who leaned on me sipping the Bait slowly, like I told him too.

"But then they took me away," he continued, "when they found out my Seer abilities. I didn't ever think he really liked me."

"Why not?" Quatre asked, totally interested in this gossip-like conversation. I don't think he even remembered he had a drink.

"Because we never had sex. Mostly we had romantic dinners,"-I could imagine that-"and the like. He's never said he loved me or anything so... So I just thought we were really good friends. I never dreamed he would try to find someone like me to replace me."

"Wait, you've got the wrong idea," I corrected. "Treize had no faith whatsoever that I would find him anyone."

"Really?"

"Really."

He swirled his drink before taking a sip. "I thought he and Une would be together."

"Only for appearances," Trowa said, his lips drinking the last of his second bottle, and Milliardo tapped for another. I hurriedly finished mine, waved off Milliardo's tap-happy fingers, and took the bottle of Bait, showing Trowa that we were going to share this bottle. He pouted.

"Anyway," he said, taking a long gulp, "Une says that Treize hasn't had any interest in her since before the war. She said he's a depressing person to be around."

"No, he's not. He's intelligent and wise, and, Gods, I want to see him again." He thumped his forehead on the table. "It's so fucking horrible in my cellar. On these days of the waning moon that they give me rest, I just feel so bad I come to this wretched place and kill anyone who wants to fight."

"Who's they?" Quatre asked, not very informed of the elite life. More likely he just wasn't interested.

"The Order, whose boring lives I have to read almost every day. I'd rather have Treize's palm again. His life was always interesting. Until, of course, I saw him alone, and realized I might never see him again." Depressed, Milliardo stopped drinking.

I reminded him, "You can always see him. I doubt he'll be the type to squeal that your secret power. Does he know, anyhow?"

"No. I didn't even know until one day I leaned on the wall, and, woosh, I fell through. Second happiest moment of my life."

"What's the first?"

"Hasn't happened yet. It'll be the day I gather up the courage to kiss Treize."

"You're such a sap!" Quatre cried, laughing. Milliardo shrugged smiling.

We all jumped a little when the door to the club slammed open and the largest vampire I've ever seen, carrying the largest ax I've ever seen, came through roaring, "Where's _Sex _Merquise?"

"Whossse Ssssex Merquisssse?" Trowa asked, a little tipsy, so that his words were slurring.

"How original," muttered Milliardo, taking out a long sword that I thought was part of the bow. "It's my alias here in the city, but it's really Zechs Merquise. I don't know how long people have been saying sex."

"Do you need any help?" I offered, taking out my guns. Quatre was pulling on his gloves.

"Maybe for the others that try to jump in. But the big guy is mine." Milliardo, as dramatic as I clued him to be, jumped onto the bar counter, shouting over the commotion of the big guy's arrival. "What in the hell do you want?"

Eight enemies, I counted, not including the big guy and the tons of vampires on the dance floor, if they decided to jump in. Trowa jumped the bar and out of harm's way, and I only hoped he wouldn't get hurt, for his sake and mine. Catherine would cook my nuts in the next meal, I could only assume.

Two of the guys had guns, and I nodded a cue to Quatre, who saw them. Those two would be mine, and the other six could have Quatre. Since vampires can usually move at dizzying speeds, it was best if Quatre took them on, while I had the ones most likely to stand still.

Milliardo launched off the counter and his sword met the big guy's ax, for he was already swinging. The vampire's proud face went sour when he realized that his size and strength still had him on the defensive. Then his two gunners starting shooting, right where they were standing- I had them out in five seconds, there shattered hearts turning to ashes along with the rest of them.

Quatre zipped around, saving my life and Trowa's three times by snatching the bastards' necks and shoving his fist through their ribcages. The other three ran off.

Milliardo was playing with his opponent, stepping aside almost playfully, his long blonde hair whishing around. He danced back and forth, front and back of the big vampire, whose sweat gushed from his matted hair and his own fangs cut his lips. It was sad sight. When Milliardo presumebly became bored, he dashed between the vampires legs and sliced him in half, turning him to ash with his silver sword almost instantly.

No one had joined in, and, from the looks of it, didn't want to. The fat barkeeper came around with a broom, as if fights were the most natural things in the world, and began sweeping up the dust and ashes that had collected. Surprisingly, he gave Milliardo a large bag of money. The blonde looked at our bemused faces with a grin.

"All sorts of people come here and try to take advantage of George. I take care of them."

We sat back down, our spirits lifted with spent adrenaline.

"I can't wait to see-"

"We are not going to talk about the love of your life all night long, are we?" Quatre interrupted, smiling to show he was only joking.

"I thought we were," Milliardo answered. "I really don't mind. When can I see him, by the way?"

"Tomorrow," I said, "When he comes with his Red Dragon friend."

Milliardo froze, then smiled. "I might as well stay with you tonight; they won't check on me or anything. It's going to be interesting with the Dragon."

I didn't know what that meant, but I sure wish I had.


	11. Dumb and in Love

**AN: **A long chapter in a short time! Actually, I wrote this at the same time as Arcadia, so they were both about done around the same time. I hope you like it.

**Review if you read!** **I'm really into reviews. I will stop a story if I don't get reviews, it's that simple. And I know some of you like it! I know you're reading! Seriously, I don't think I have problems with this story. I'll tell you when I'm about to close this up anyway; by then I think more people would review! **

**??: **Doesn't it though? Wufei will always have revenge on his mind. Just giving you a hint for future chapters. :D And I'm looking forward to writing what happens between them. I'M GOING TO MAKE IT ROMANTIC, I CAN'T HELP IT. XD Thanks for revieiwng.

**Jazzy: **I hate to make threats, but they're the truth. But those who do review are just the ones I'm looking for, and just the ones I write for. You reviewing just this once means a lot to me. I promise, you don't have to review every chapter, just when there's a lag. I feel despondent when that happens. THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Haha.. I'm loving the bold and caps for some reason.

**shevaleon: **You know what, you've been so loyal in my writing that I think you just might kill me, you know? Oh, you just don't know about Mill and 'Fei just yet.. I can't wait to get them all in the same house, the romantic meeting between Mill and Treize just short of OOC, I hope, and Heero making a comeback! Thanks for reviewing.

Dumb and In Love

We spent a whole grand old day with Milliardo Peacecraft. We woke up, except Quatre, the next night. Actually, we were still awake, drunk, and Trowa hadn't gone to bed for fear of getting a hangover.

"Faeries... get... awful... thingsss.. hangovers," but he ended up asleep for three hours before finally shaking himself awake. It was kind of funny because he was standing up on the wall in our room. We all took a nap and awoke around the same time, Milliardo first, and he tried to make 'breakfast' for himself.

That day I found out that Milliardo Peacecraft definitely was not the sharpest crayon in the box. The blonde tendrils were working their magic. He was boiling water, saying this was like the third or forth time he ever cooked for himself. At other times he always had maids, Treize, or the Orderlies (no, seriously, that's what they're called) that fed them in the underground chambers where the Seers are kept captive.

The boy didn't know when water was boiling, and either he thought that there was going to be some firework show or sprites jumping up and down, but he watched the damn pot of water boil down to the ashy stuff left in a ring around the pot. That's when he called me.

"Duo, how do you know when the water is boiling?"

I looked at the ashen pot. "When the water is bubbling."

"Oh." He put more water in and let it boil.

Then he chopped butter. I mean really began chopping. He got the sharpest knife in the kitchen and began chopping butter, bringing his perfectly sculpted arms down like he was swinging a hammer to a nail.

"Milliardo."

"Hm?" He continued hacking the butter.

"Why in the hell are you attacking the butter? You can slice it easy as cake."

"You can?" he asked, genuinely, GENUINELY, perplexed. He pressed the knife slowly and watched in wonder as the softness gave way. "It was a block, so I thought it was really hard."

"A block? Like a block of wood?"

"Yes."

Two people burst out laughing, Trowa, who had finally followed me, and Catherine. She covered her mouth to stop the giggles, but it was no use. It was pretty funny. They sat at the tabe to watch, and I knew they only stayed to see what Milliardo would do next. To be honest, a mean part of me wanted to know as well. His face was red, not in embarassment, but in concentration.

Then he said, "I don't get it. Salt can't move."

"What does the box say?" Catherine asked eagerly, smiling devilishly.

Milliardo read slowly, as if what he was reading may not have been the right words. "A...dash...of...salt... I don't get it."

But Catherine and Trowa were on the ground, gasping between giggles. They moved back to the table, but had to keep their heads down, their shoulders shaking.

I explained to Milliardo that a dash of salt meant that he should sprinkle a bit of salt in the boiling water. He did so, looking more confused by the second. The recipe wasn't coming together for him.

"Should I put three or four cups in?"

Oh, Fate, what was he asking? Was he really this dumb? Couldn't be... There just was no way. What did Treize see in him?! I looked over his shoulder at the box and read three-fourths, which was written in fraction form.

"That's three-fourths."

"Three-fourths." A second later. "What does that mean?" Laughter.

"That means three-fourths of a cup."

"Which one?"

Good Fate, did you send me this strong, sexy idiot for some reason other than to get him and Treize together, I asked myself, completely serious. I heard no answer, but I did say, "I got it. Let me fix the oatmeal for you."

"Oatmeal? I thought this was cereal. I can fix cereal."

"I'LL FIX IT. JUST GET OUT THE DAMN WAY!"

"But I..."

"NO! I GOT IT."

And he got out the way. I didn't mean to blow up at him, but Catherine and Trowa were laughing so loud- I'd never heard Trowa laugh before and it sounded nice, like he was happy and nothing bad had ever happened to him- and Milliardo look so lost, I lost it. I made the oatmeal, put more butter and then sugar inside, stirred the mixture while he murmured and thanks. He automatically put the spoon of oatmeal to his mouth and swallowed, and began to choke and gasp.

"It's hot!"

"The water just came out the pot!" Milliardo stared at me.

"And?" he asked.

I must have looked like I was going to choke him because Trowa was then beside me.

"Remember your promise, Duo, and it wasn't a murdered ex-lover either."

"He said I was his ex?" Milliardo exclaimed, interrupting Catherine's lesson on how to blow his oatmeal. "He's found another lover?"

"NO! Last night I told you his parents what him to settle down with someone, anyone that would look better than me. He described you exactly, omitting your mental inefficiency."

"What was that last part?"

"Don't worry about it."

It took him about fifteen minutes to realize that blowing his oatmeal makes it cooler. Catherine was again in stitches, having trouble breathing with each hiccup. Milliardo's blond eyebrows met together before he relaxed with a surprised look.

"Are you laughing at me?" and he looked at Trowa, who had stopped laughing, but was biting his lip.This only made Catherine laugh harder, but she managed to nod, while waving her hand apologetically.

Milliardo wasn't the least bit amused. He glared straight ahead, fuming, his face now becoming red with embarassment. Every feature of his face tightened in anger, but he made no move to say or do anything.

Then tears started falling, and he was one of those people that look awful pretty when they cry. I really didn't take it seriously for a few minutes until he said, "I don't want to see Treize anymore."

Quatre suddenly made an entrance, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts that showed off his baby-soft legs. "What did you say? Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing." Milliardo slowly rose, abandoning his bowl of oatmeal. "I just don't think Treize would want to hang out with a dumbfuck vergone like me."

Quatre chewed his lip in thought. "Mill, what's a vergone?"

"Someone who hasn't had sex, inexperienced." And he seemed proud he said the word.

"That's a virgin."

It was quiet for everyone for about two seconds, but I knew Trowa and Catherine weren't going to last that long, and on cue they started laughing again. Milliardo looked like he wanted to leave but had too much pride to just go. He finally decided to sit down. After awhile, the laughing stopped, and we looked at Milliardo like he was a trained monkey. He stared back passively.

"Milliardo has short-term memory loss," Quatre said softly. "It's routine to knock a Seer nearly brain-dead in order to control him."

"Oh, well, now I feel like an ass," Catherine muttered. "Wish you were here before, when we were laughing even more hysterically."

"I think you should apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Trowa said softly, sullen. The jocular mood was broken.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Then something came to me, and I thought it was best to bring it up now when we had Quatre to deal with it and Milliardo to realize it.

"Mill, were you...uhm... less handicapped-"

"Less what?"

"Less brain-dead he means," Quatre explained.

"Yea, that," I agreed, gratefully, "Before, when you were with Treize?" Because I remembered that Treize specifically wanted an intelligent young man and, Seer handicaps and all, Milliardo was not one of those.

He looked all despondent again, stirring and eating his oatmeal carefully, forgetting to blow it now. "I don't remember. I don't even remember what happened yesterday, except that some asswipe called me Sex again, and I tapped a lot drinks for someone."

Trowa coughed delicately.

"Other than that,"-he sighed-"I don't remember. What? Was that one of his... his...things of me?"

"Yea," I said, getting the gist of what he meant. "He said you were intelligent."

He smiled a model-on-the-catwalk or model-at-a-photoshoot smile, and I couldn't believe we made him cry. I felt like I just made a pretty little kid weep, except it was worse, 'cause at least the kid was going to grow up more knowledgeable while Milliardo was a gorgeous, permanently damaged guy.

"What else did he say about me, Duo? No- nevermind, I'm just going to forget."

But I wanted to see him smile again, and that was when the doorbell rang. I knew he forgot Treize was coming when he didn't even blink and Catherine left the table to go answer the door. It was around that time that some vampire would meet another in the night, and I was nervous and excited at the same time. That Red Dragon guy, what would he want tonight? Would Treize want Milliardo anymore since he wasn't as smart as he was before? But seriously, he didn't seem all that unintelligent the night before. When we talked about Treize... He seemed normal. I had a gut feeling there was something going there, and I had a feeling that he and that Red Dragon guy had something going.

My secret was going to be revealed. While I explained all the nice things Treize said about Milliardo to him, and Treize, with a fiery hell of a man, came walking into the kitchen, I just knew that my fucking secret was blown sky high. I was just surprised how it came about.


	12. Chang Wufei and Dr J

**AN: **I tried to make this chapter as long as possible, and I got a lot of information in one chapter, yea! Hope you like. I know for sure you liked the last chapter because you reviewed like crazy. I made it longer, with funner stuff, to please you guys reading so heartily. It all goes uphill from here!

**padg: **Just say it's a good story! And that you're reading. Like, what you've done, is the best thing ever for an author to see. Just a review. You added four one review and that's what makes me happy as all get out.

**shevaleon**: My stories are cookie shaped. :D I really didn't mean for Zechs to come out that way, but he did. Somehow it was natural. I made a cliffhanger on purpose! Speculate, and thanks for reviewing!

**mayu-kkg: **But now you are, so thank you so much. Don't stop! A twist? Why thank you! This twist will be appearing now and again.

**nalamacleod: **There's a lot of people at his house, yes. I can't wait to make this regular! Thanks for reviewing.

Chang Wufei and Dr. J

"Did he say anything else about me, Duo? These delectable details almost make me forget my life as a Seer," Milliardo said maudlinly. "You know, he and I would have midnight excursions just right before the war and he would compare my eyes to the stars and my hair to the shining rays of the moon. It was wonderful."

The Red Dragon dude rolled his eyes, and Treize was enraptured; he had a disbelieving look on his face. I could understand why.

"What does a dash of salt mean?" Catherine asked suddenly, no longer being facetious.

Milliardo eyebrows knitted. "What sort of absurd question is that? Oh, yes, my brain died for a moment before. It happens. When I first tried doing a dash of salt, I had put too much. I knew the grits I made were way too salty, but Treize insisted it was the best he's ever tasted."

"I can't believe you remember that," Treize finally said.

Let me interrupt the oncoming romantic confrontation to say that Milliardo had on only a white robe that was too small for him. He obviously hadn't brushed his hair- he had brushed his teeth, that or he doesn't get morning breath- and he had a bit of oatmeal on his lip. Like a regular lovebird, he started to spazz about his looks, wiping his mouth, scraping down his hair, and pulled down his robe. He did this while standing up, so naturally the chair fell down to the floor. Red Dragon didn't like this one bit, and he frowned when Treize picked up the chair.

"Milliardo."

"Treize."

"Chang Wufei," said the Red Dragon guy, shaking my hand, and looking at the two goo-goo eying each other with utter disgust. Then he glared at me; I don't think the guy has ever smiled before in his life. "I'm not here to be friends with you or anyone else. I'm here to visit my only friend Treize and research for the man that destroyed my clan."

Well, he was to the point. But at least he was hot. His tan skin contrasted beautifully with his starch white suit, you know, the kind that martial artists wear as an everyday thing. His onyx eyes were almond-shaped, eyebrows thing and curving, and he was about my height, but his hair was tied back in a tight ponytail barely reaching his shoulders.

"Duo Maxwell," I finally said back. "And this is Quatre Winner and..." Trowa wasn't there, "Catherine Bloom."

"I don't care."

Ouch.

Anyway, Milliardo and Treize stood nearly head-to-head, Treize hardly a half-inch taller. They had their arms wrapped around one another and kissed passionately for a very long time. It made me hot to watch them, and you'd think it'll get boring watching people kiss, but they changed the way their lips would press together. First, just hardly touching, and then there would be a game of tonsil hockey, licking teeth, lips, and the corner of mouths. I noticed Milliardo's bare legs trembled, and as if by instinct, Treize grabbed his thigh and hitched it up over his hip.

"Good gods, would you two stop?" Chang demanded, crossing his arms.

They did separate, Milliardo pulling his leg back. He gave Chang a look. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of a retarded whore?"

"Wufei!" Treize barked. His eyes had dilated to unnatural oval shapes, teeth longer over his bottom lip.

"Since I have class, Treize, there is no way I would need to take offense," Milliardo said evenly, but I could tell he was pissed as all get out. "Otherwise I would beat the shit out of him."

Chang smiled, smug. "Your only talent is reading the fortunes of fat men."

"Hello!" Hilde came from behind Treize. "How about we all move to the lobby room, please? The dining room is crowded with so many people." She played the perfect hostess, seating them all on the sofas in the living room, smiling all the while. She conspicuously seated Treize and Milliardo on one love seat while Wufei got his own chair, like Quatre, on the other side of the circular space. I sat on a fluffy red couch, Catherine besides me and Trowa appearing on my lap. He had changed from wearing a pair of shorts to a black pair of tight white leather pants and vest, strings tied down his chest. Lovely combination in all. Chang, who sat right next to me, looked surprised, and his mouth dropped open.

He was eying Trowa with a more powerful lust than Treize and Milliardo's fluffy, cupid eyes. I didn't know if this was a good or bad thing.

Hilde passed me and whispered, "I'll get Wufei out of here before he and Milliardo kill each other." Out loud: "Mr. Wufei, would you like to look at

our military records?"

"Call me Wufei," he said absentmindedly, watching Trowa scratch the stretchy confines of his leather pants, pulling it taut. Then he snapped to attention. "What was that again?"

"I think Wufei has a crush on your pet," Treize said.

"Love at first sight?" Milliardo added, teasingly.

Wufei blushed red. "He is attractive. Fairy?"

Trowa blinked, stunned. "Yes."

"No, wonder. My race is naturally inclined to Fairies."

"What race is that?"

"Dragon."

"Wait a minute," Milliardo interrupted. "So that means you're a direct descendant of the founders of the Dragon Clan?"

On the spot, Wufei squirmed a little. "Yes."

Trowa had a tendency to rub against me, especially when he was aroused, and he did so now. He was getting me as hot and bothered as he was, but I knew that his arousal wasn't because of me, but because of the Dragon inside the room, who stared at him with a dominant look. I couldn't be angry; some people just bond that way, but I did wish it wasn't with my pet. I gave Quatre a lonesome look, but he was too busy pouting at the staring contest between Trowa and Wufei.

I wanted him, he mouthed.

Share, I mouthed back.

He lifted his eyebrows. You sharing? he seemed to ask.

Don't have a choice, I told him, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Can't you sense Death in Duo?" Milliardo asked, and I choked on air, "I thought Dragons had a knack for sensing another person's power."

Heero appeared OUT OF NOWHERE; he sensed the immediate danger Milliardo posed for sharing his helpful little insight. That was sarcasm.

"Are you saying," Treize said carefully but looking at me and Wufei, who sat stock still, "that Duo is Death? How do you know that?"

"He was Death in one of my visions and- oh, gods, was that a secret?" He looked at me, eyes wide. I nodded extremely slowly. Everyone's eyes were on me and Wufei, and Heero stepped in front of me. Wufei had materialized, from a fiery flame in his hand, a long cutlass. His eyes were a mixture of kill and lust.

"Look, Wufei, he couldn't have been more than ten," reasoned Treize, getting up, Milliardo standing by his side. "There's no reason to fight."

"I do have a reason. Revenge, pure and simple." Pure and simple hate had now taken over. However ready Wufei was to kill me, Heero already had a pistol aimed at Wufei, who snarled dangerously, enormously large canines making an appearance and scales taking over his face. "Move out of my way."

"No- I will kill you if you move."

And we were at a deadly standstill, quiet.

"Man, I'm so glad you picked me up, Duo. Nothing ever gets boring here," Catherine said softly, and I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wufei, I've only known Duo for a short time, but if you give it a chance to know him, to know everyone, I'm sure it'll be much better than messing up this house by causing chaos." Treize pressed a hand to Wufei's shoulder.

He shrugged it off. "Chaos? What do an aristocrat like you know about chaos? Especially the chaos of ripping apart a peaceful community? My family? My friends?" He twirled his cutlass, and Heero cocked his pistol.

"Where did you get a camera from?" Catherine asked Quatre, as if my life wasn't at stake at the moment.

"Actually, a recorder," Quatre corrected. "I just kinda' always have it in my back pocket. To tape moments like these." The recorder was a tiny thing, but it seemed to be working for Quatre. Those two will make my death memorable, if it comes to that.

"Look, Wufei, I'm really sorry." As soon as I said it I regretted it. You never say sorry about dead people.

Wufei jumped forward, dodged the fucking bullet, and he was parried by Heero's gun, clacking against the barrel. He nearly sliced through it if Heero hadn't stepped aside, pushing me with him. Quatre moved to Milliardo and Treize's sofa to get a better view, and Catherine moved to over his shoulder to see through the recorder. Treize stood, not knowing what to do, and knowing it really wasn't his business to interfere- apparently, Trowa didn't feel that way.

Trowa stood, coming up beside Wufei, holding the arm holding his weapon. The Red Dragon was distracted for an instant, but that gave Heero enough time to aim and shoot his sword from his fingers.

"Damn it! Duo Maxwell, what makes you think sorry will solve everything?"

"And revenge, what will that solve?" Trowa demanded. "Anyway, you wouldn't be fighting the Duo Maxwell of now, but the ten-year-old Duo Maxwell that only did as he was told and probably didn't even know what he was doing."

Wufei was silent, shame etched into his features. "Revenge will ease my spirit."

Trowa softened, rubbing more thoroughly, calming Wufei down quickly. It must have been because Trowa smelled like strawberries and leather. Anyone would calm down with a smell like that around.

"How about compensation? Killing another would only cause more grief, and there will be an endless circle of revenge and more killing. When it could all be solved with a little reparation?"

"You."

Aw, shit, I knew this was coming.

Wufei looked at me. The lust was back. "I want him."

Milliardo suddenly yelled, "What time is it?!"

Wufei was wearing a watch- try to say that five times fast- and he answered, summoning his sword by telekinesis, and Heero didn't shoot. The cutlass disappeared in a burst of flame. "Five after midnight."

Milliardo then grabbed both Wufei and Treize, running quickly with them through the nearest wall. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Hilde answered it.

She dropped to her knees immediately, and when she did, so did Trowa and Catherine, then Heero. Quatre and I followed suit, not knowing what the hell was going on. A short, wide man with goggles and a black hood on walked in. His left hand was wooden, and trailing after him was Dekim Barton.

Goggle man snapped his fingers with his good hand and everyone started standing, except Trowa and Catherine, so Quatre and I stood as well.

"You probably don't know me, Duo, but I am Dr. J of the Order," the old man said, and I sensed considerable power seeping unconsciously from him. This was one dude I truly and honestly didn't want to mess with. The fucking Order was in my house, this couldn't be good. "I'm here on account that Lord Dekim had come to fetch merchandise owed to him. He says you refused."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Because I owe him nothing," I said, with a lot more courage than I was feeling. I wish Milliardo had had the smarts to warn me about the Order.

"Are you calling Lord Barton a liar?"

I hate those kind of questions, double-edged swords. Say yes, and you're probably going to get killed, say no, and you're a liar. "I'm just saying he's mistaken. People makes mistakes."

Calmly, patiently, as if he was talking to a child, Dr. J said, " I seriously doubt Lord Barton is lying."

"I said mistak-"

"And anyway, it has been an unwritten rule to trade off the Bloom dyad after a month or so."

"Well, since it isn't a written rule, why do I have to follow it?"

"Duo!" Hilde hissed, and Heero jabbed me in the arm with his gun.

"Trowa," Dr. J called. The pet, whose ownership was in dubious handling. "Whose your master right now?"

"Duo, sir."

"Who's supposed to be your master?" Dr. J grinned. His triangular teeth glowed.

"Duo, sir." Now that took balls.

J frowned, then shrugged. "It seems there has been a mistake on Lord Barton's part."

Dekim sputtered for a moment, snarling, "Dr. J, how about you use your talent on Duo Maxwell, maybe he will think differently."

"It's not working."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been trying to reach into his mind and control it the whole time I've been in this house. His mind is there, I just can't catch a hold of it," Dr. J explained in that fatherly way of his. "It's like how Treize and Marimeia cannot read his mind. I don't even think that a Seer would be able to read his fortune.

"Well, my time is done here. Farewell."

"But, he... Trowa's mine!" Dekim called after Dr. J, leaving the house with him; he turned back at the last minute yelling, "This isn't over, Duo Maxwell. I'll get that fucking boy and rip him to pieces!" And he left, Hilde closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes and I guess Milliardo made sure they were absolutely gone, and he made his way back with Wufei and Treize right through the wall.

Then Dorothy walked in, closing the door behind her. She looked at me first and said, "You lucky bastard." Then she scanned the other side of the room by instinct and saw the trio Wufei, Treize, and Milliardo. "Holy shit! Don't tell me I have to keep this a secret!"


	13. Jungle Fever and Dr J Again

**AN: **Woohoo! Sorry this took so long, but it was a longer chapter, and I've been hearing roots for longer chapters. I liked this chapter. It has everything I mostly want, not enough violence though.

**Reviews are going strong! (yes I think four to five reviews are strong. XD) I'm totally motivated! **

**mayu kkg: **I hear you, loud and clear. I'm sorry if I get a bit impatient when writing and just go ahead with reavealing stuff. Thank you for reviewing and waiting so patiently.

**shevaleon: **Dorothy is absolutely fabulous (I love your pet names for all the characters). Leather and strawberries are calming, a calming aphrodisiac. Duo will get his share this chapter! Milliardo is smarter this tiem around too. Thanks for reviewing.

**nalamacleod: **Thanks for pointing out specific examples of what you liked. :D The 1x2 is finally here! Thanks for reviewing!

Jungle Fever and Dr. J Again

It took a longer time than I thought to persuade Dorothy not to tell anyone anything what went on in my house. It took several sincere threats from all of us and the promise that things will get more interesting if she doesn't tell. You see she was looking for all the blood and carnage that came if she told.

"Did you know that harboring a enemy survivor is punishable by fifty whippings and a slow death burning on stake? And also, hiding a Seer is translated as collaboration for treason? Those old guys in Order would think that you're trying to take over! Just imagine the fight that would happen!" Dorothy was so excited she was bouncing all over on her bare tippy-toes. "I can't believe this, your punishments will last for weeks."

Will I have to kill a bitch? No, seriously? I'll have to kill her and run off as far away as I can to put as much space between me and that bogus Order that just stepped through the door not too long ago.

"Dorothy, don't you think it would be interesting to see how this all plays out?" Treize asked, and his eyes were pleading.

Dorothy rolled her eyes and waved away Milliardo's puppy face, which he was doing unconsciously with his baby-blue eyes. "You guys are going to fall in love and live happily ever after- what fun would that be?"

"There's a love triangle between those three," Trowa said, indicating Treize, Milliardo, and Wufei. He seemed to be the innovator, clever as well as sexy. "But now Wufei is taking me for compensation or rather."

"I don't get it. Why do you have to pay him?"

"Actually, Master Duo had killed his entire clan when he was in the army, or something like that." Trowa said this uninterestedly, as if nothing was bothering him. I guess death didn't faze people like him.

"Oh yes, Duo was in the army. Daddy said the Maxwells were a belligerent family. And Duo has been interesting so far..." She tapped her chin patiently, making us wait, then threw up her hands. "Oh, well, at least I'm in on the secret."

We let out a collective sigh of relief, Treize punching Dorothy in the arm.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Oh, no, you're not going to be let off that easily. I want my own compensation as well and neither you nor your Red Dragon friend is going to like it."

We listened, totally oblivious to what she wanted, and honestly, I didn't think she'll want anything that bad. Boy, was I wrong.

"I want to see you two," she pointed to Milliardo and Treize, "and you two," she pointed to Wufei and Trowa,"at the same time or different times, but tonight, fuck like crazy."

"Excuse me!" Milliardo cried. "That's preposterous. I won't do it!"

"I refuse," Wufei said at the same time. "There's no way I'm going to show myself off for some nutty woman."

Dorothy shrugged. "I can be out of here to my grandfather's in no time, and since you both are human, there's no way you can catch up with me and keep me from telling all your secrets. Face it," she asserted, "You don't have a choice in the matter. Either you do something as easy as fucking each other, which you indubitably would have done anyway, or else you face the wrath of the Order. Even if you did manage to kill me, there is only one place anyone could kill me at if I'm not dead in Treize's house, and that would be here."

"Why here?" I wanted to know.

"Treize and I are both deviant peas in the pod. What is socially wrong with him is probably socially wrong with me, and your place is just all sorts of socially wrong. It's just how it goes."

If looks could kill, Dorothy would've been twice dead, for Milliardo and Wufei gave her glares that could turn your soul to stone.

"Well, I'm leaving," Catherine said. "I do not wish to see anymore of my brother than I already have." And she left quickly, and I noticed hadn't, surprisingly, left yet. He stood against a wall in a pair of loose jeans and a similar leather vest that he wore last night, except this one was smaller and brown. He watched Milliardo and Wufei weigh their chances, which were probably lighter than feathers, and saw their resigned look when they finally gave in.

Wufei looked at me. "So the trade is final? Him for your life."

"Not like I have a say in the matter," Trowa muttered smartly. He glanced my way. "I'm kidding, though I do admit, I'm a bit apprehensive having sex with a known felon who had spent the last several years killing people and is also my species natural predator. But, hey, shit happens."

"Sorry about that," I said. "Things are really jumbled here. Yea, it's final." My heart was heavy. My pet was gone in less that five fucking days. I knew I had plenty of others, but I knew they had nothing on Trowa, or at least, no one desired and could feed my hunger like he did, or maybe still does.

"Let's...Let's get in my room. Got a big enough bed to hold us all."

So we all went into my room, and it creeped me out that Heero was _still_ there. Usually, he would be gone, wouldn't he? Why was he still hanging around? He sidled close to me, then wrapped a strong bronze arm around my waist. I could feel his desire, so carefully guarded and hidden until now, flood from him by the waves. Way stronger than I thought anyone was even able to possess. His cobalt eyes didn't look at me, but straight ahead and oddly full of passion. I was so confused I didn't even realized that we came to my room, though I wouldn't have realized it in the first place. Quatre was leading, and he pulled up a nearby sofa and sat, and Dorothy sat next to him, smiling an insane smile. Heero let go of me then, staying at the door. No one saw him holding me.

Wufei pulled Trowa to the furthest corner opposite Dorothy and Milliardo tugged Treize to the next furthest place. I sat opposite Quatre's side.

No one did anything, almost in defiance. Treize and Trowa didn't move either, but you could tell they wanted to. Treize squeezed Milliardo's hand and Trowa sashayed on Wufei's thigh.

"Milliardo," Treize whispered, kissing Milliardo's chin. "You know I haven't had sex since you left?"

SHIT! Couldn't do that.

"I don't want my..." Milliardo blushed. "I don't want my first time to be like this. A spectator show for your crazy cousin."

"First time?" Wufei snickered.

"I'll give you an aphrodisiac to calm your nerves," Treize said softly, pulling out a red leaf. "I used it on myself to pass the time."

Or to make himself potent to masturbate, which is really weird, people. Milliardo, eyebrows knotted to show everyone that he didn't know what aphrodisiac meant, chewed the leaf, like Treize commanded him to, and swallowed, the effects hitting his eyes before it even hit his stomach. His face flushed with arousal, and it stuck up between his legs.

Milliardo pointed out the very obvious, saying he was suddenly very horny, and about then I realized that I wouldn't be having sex tonight, even if one of my former pets is just about to have sex with my greatest enemy, you know. I looked at Heero and he scared the fucking Fate out of me by being right by me. The door was closed, and Heero sat on the arm of the couch. He looked at me and demanded me to scoot over. So I did, and we were pretty cramped on the couch but I believed he could of cared less. His arm around my waist was painfully close to my crotch.I hope he was thinking what I wsas t hinking, for I would be terribly unhappy if he wasn't.

Trowa gained the initiative with Wufei, pressing him down into the red sea of covers that was my bed, but he was only to be pushed off and over, with Wufei saying, "I'm not going to let some fairy catch the upper-hand with me."

"I didn't realize you even wanted to do it anymore," Trowa replied dryly, and Wufei bent down, fangs already long and still streching, and gave him a fierce kiss, making Trowa's lips bleed. My former slave didn't like that too much- probably because it hurt something awful- and tried to turn his head away, but Wufei just turned it right back and kissed him brutally. Trowa's eyes were open and angry, and he attempted to do some shoving, and Red Dragon pens his hands above his head with one hand and held them there, no effort on his behalf. I knew Trowa was no where near as strong as Wufei was, for he winced a bit when Wufei squeezed his wrist so much that they cracked. Amazingly, the beginnings of an erection tented his white leather, and Wufei did the sexiest thing possible. He bent down, hands still holding down Trowa's, and sucked him through the leather, right at the tip, using his teeth to apply some heavy stimulation.

"NNNN!" Trowa ground his teeth, eyes rolling back. "Fucking son of a bitch." I still don't think he liked Wufei very much.

"Treeeeize..." That was Milliardo moaning, he was between Treize's legs as he, looking more and more like a hairless wearwolf by the second, was on his back between his. In other words, they were sixty-nining each other with Milliardo on top. "I don't know what to do," Milliardo complained breathlessly.

"Just do what I'm doing, except don't try anything with you teeth. Really." To demonstrate an example, Treize scraped an enormously long fang just delicately enough over Milliardo's organ, which in turn turned purple with the ministration. Milliardo bit Treize's stomach- never seen that before- so that Treize would groan periodically around his cock, making Milliardo moan around his, well, as best as around as he could. You see, being part werewolf, Treize had packages three or four times the sizes of regular vampires. His two biceps could hold four of mine, thighs the sizes of Thanksgiving turkeys, and cock... well, just use the imagination and you could think how big that thing was. Milliardo had more trouble putting in his mouth like Treize so he opted just to lick and suck around and around. This seemed to work for Treize.

This all went downhill when Treize slowly began to finger Milliardo, while at the same time Wufei was licking the wetness from Trowa's entrance, something Trowa apparently loved, how he moaned and groaned so.

I was horny as hell. It didn't help that Milliardo still wore that sexy, too small robe or that Treize and Wufei would turn their lovers just however they wanted to to get what they wanted. Treize had Milliardo on his knees and arms, those settled on one of my pillows, and his ass high in the air, level with Treize's fingers and, when the time came, would be level with his waist. Two fingers were working him, along with Treize's spit, and the little bit of oil that was left on the bed. It wasn't mine, so I supposed it was Quatre's.

"Treize.. Don't do that..thing that can be done..." Milliardo said fearfully. I didn't know what he was talking about, but Treize did. "I heard it feels so good, it hurts."

"But your prostate is a wonderful place; you'll get used to it just like you've gotten used to my fingers, and how you will get used to my cock."

"Can...No, don't!" Treize pushed frightfully deep, and Milliardo pulled away just enough to avoid having his g-spot smashed. "Can we... hold out on.. you pen-penetrating me? Oooh, it feels so good, Treize."

While he was in the throes of this pleasure, Treize sunk his fingers in, so deep and so hard Milliardo screamed in surprise and pleasure, and immediately orgasmed, whereas he screamed some more. The sound sent chills down my spine and utter pleasure to my cock, which Heero was now rubbing constantly. The desire in the room was mounting; my blood was boiling from it.

Wufei was becoming the most unconstrained, and must thoroughly enjoy eating out Trowa, who was on his second orgasm already from the rim job. On his hands and knees, he leaned back onto Wufei's face, face lax as if he was close to passing out, what he probably was. Still, his cock stood ready for more attention, but everytime Trowa would grab himself, Wufei, like I would have done, slapped his hands away and continued eating him out.

"Fuck me, damnit!" Trowa cried.

"Bitches beg," Wufei told him, taking off all his clothes. He grabbed his hips and took his time rubbing the head of his cock up and down the separation of Trowa's cheeks, holding his new pet back with really horrible smacks to his waist.

"Please," Trowa whispered, hardly sincere.

"You can do better than that."

"Please!"

"Please, who?"

"Damnit!"

SMACK! "Please, who?"

Trowa had to regain a little bit of his conciousness, he was so aroused. "Please...Master Wufei."

Oh, how it burned to hear hims say that! But I'll get over it.

"Duo!" Hilde whispered loudly, still I jumped.

"What?! Don't you see I'm watching the best sex of my life?"

"Dr. J is back."

My stomach sunk. "Why?"

"He said he wants to talk to you."

"Why?!"

Hilde shrugged, pulling me up anyone and leading me and my arousal and all. I hope the two couples in there wouldn't be finished when I get back.

What I wanted most at that moment walking towards the front, more than hoping that Dr. J hadn't found out about my illicit meeting with felons, more than hoping that he wasn't here to do some random killing because he could, more than wanting for him not to try and convince, or more likely threaten me about Trowa, I wanted to lose my erection. The world was a lightweight place at that moment and I really, really didn't want to meet the guy with a eight-inch gong getting even longer, ya' know.

Heero wasn't there, so that helped, and I imagined Dr. J, his old wrinkly vampire flesh, naked and covered in disgusting grey liverspots. That brought me down pretty quick. Now I really hoped the other things I really hoped for would happen.

Dr. J stood in the lobby, a smile spread across his face. I was expecting the worse and felt faint, it was only natural.

"Someone is here to kill you," he said when I stopped before him.

I looked around, panicked, because I was sure they ambushed me or something and this would be my last moments while I was missing The Best Sex Ever du jour. That would suck tremendously.

"Not here, Duo," J said in that irritating fatherly style of his. It makes you fell like a huge baby or an idiot, inferior.

He continued, "A survivor the of the Red Dragon Clan has been reported by our mages to have traveled into our city. There is no doubt that he is after you. We surmise that he has stolen one of our Seers-"

"What do you mean? I thought the Seers were in a cave somewhere down under?" This was getting really interesting. If they never see 'Fei or Milliardo, they wouldn't care.

"Oh, Duo, the Red Dragon Clan has ancient magic even beyond our arts. It would be nothing to steal one of our Seers if he so chose."

"What does he look like? Where did you seem him?" I made a show to sound anxious, when really I was elated. This was good, really good.

"I won't tell you. After he kills you, which I and my fellow members of the Order hope for, then we will capture him and perform experiments to see how he managed to get into our vaults. And your Trowa will probably be sacrificed to Lord Barton."

"Why don't you kill me now?"

"Because it's interesting how things have turned out."

No kidding.

"We won't have to do anything. And... I'll be wary of Prince Kushrenada. He was one to be friends with the Seer."

"He's a cool dude. I don't have to worry about that." I was laughing on the inside.

"Hm. Well, I just decided to warn you. But it seems you put too much trust on the strangers you just met. Your ignorance will cost you your life," he said, really full of himself when he didn't even know the whole story. It seems the ancient rich vampires find joy in other people's miseries. Jackasses.

Dr. J left without another word. A part of me thought that he really knew what was really going on and made up some bogus story. He was only letting me off the hook now to see how amusing it would be later, when they catch me and kill me off. Either way, I'll just have to wait.

"He doesn't know," Heero said, as if reading my mind, and that was eerie.

"How do you know?"

"Milliardo is one their most essential Seers, his visions are never obscure and always happens quickly."

"So why are they letting the Red Dragon guy keep him?"

"They're really searching hard for him. That's what J was here for, he was tracking for Milliardo or Treize or Wufei."

"And he didn't find them? They're next door!"

"It's you."

That baffled me. "What's me?"

"Your powers blocks others' abilities. Like Milliardo's Seer ability and Treize's telepathy. I don't think Wufei's sword could have cut you."

"Then why do you make a show to protect me all the time?"

"It'll be dangerous if people always knew."

I thought about that for a moment, relishing Heero's close feel as we walked back to my room. Then curiosity struck me with something else.

"What about you?"

He answered me with a question: "What about me?"

"Do I block any of your abilities?"

"Yes." He didn't say anything more.

"Yes?"

He glared, or what should have been an intense stare that turned into a Death glare. "I have the ability to control anyone that looks into my eyes. It doesn't work on you. It...It has captivated me ever since I got you out of that fire. I was going to rape then kill you, but when you didn't cooperate as I thought you should, I decided to let you free and see how you will grow. You have grown up rather beautiful."

All those other scary confessions were gone with that last statement.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

He stared at me strangely. "Of course," he said, in the evident way as if he was saying two plus two equals four.

"Does anyone know of your secret power?"

"Of course not. Only you, and I intend to keep it that way."

I got the hint, feeling a bit happy inside with Heero's confessions and the pass of the arcane knowledge. Then another curiosity blip came up.

"Why are you... displaying, all of a sudden, attraction for me?"

"Because Trowa isn't the object of your desires anymore. It can be me and you from now on. I know you've always been attracted to me, but you waited for me to make the first move. I don't understand that, you're a top, you make the first move."

"You're just not a guy I can top very well. But you're still sexy as hell and sex... with you.. will be.. Yea... Let's leave it at that. We can continue this later."

By the time we got back, both couples were finished, Trowa and Milliardo just plain worn out, and Quatre had the footage: How Treize flipped Milliardo on his back and viciously shoved for a good ten minutes, and Wufei letting Trowa on top- Trowa said it was his favorite position- and he rode 'Fei for just the same amount of time. The bottoms were both extremely noisy, except in the beginning, where they both whimpered for being penetrated.

"I'm blocking out the names and their faces and I'm going to sell it. It'll make an easy few thousands, at least."

I believed him. He and I used to do that shit all the time, and it totally paid off, until it conflicted with Howard's prostitution ring.

I waited until the next night to tell them the good news. Until then, I snuggled between the sweaty spots on the sheets and blankets and went to sleep.


	14. Heero Interrupted

**AN: **I didn't want too long of chapter because I made you wait so long. But I had the chapter longer, yet I lost it somehow, after writing it all down. Here's cool chapter with 1x2!

**Reviews are my life! I realized that some of you that used to review aren't reviewing anymore! C'mon, review! Or not.. XD **

**shevaleon: **Oh, he'll be topped eventually. Remeber, it's 2x1 eventually, anyway. :D Pet names are cool. Thanks for reviewing so much!

**nalamacleod: **The fire thing is like the very first chapter. One tiny paragraph, if you haven't reread it already. Dr. J will mess up other things later, if I remember, hahaha. Quatre will get his, but in a while. Things gotta progress.

**mayu-kkg: **I had to have Dorothy do that. I was itching for a sex scene for some reason. I suck at it. XD Thanks! And much thanks for reviewing!

Heero Interrupted

I enjoyed sleeping in Heero's arms that night. Losing control for just a bit and letting the warmth of another pervade my senses, his smell surround me, and the heavy hardness of his length poking through my inner thigh, belying his desire, besides what I could feel. Only this usually stoic man called Heero could do this, and yet he was still mostly a mystery to me. I didn't know where he came from, or why was he there at that battle, and why did he save me. But does all that really matter. It probably doesn't, not until we get ripe in age and sex gets boring, which means we're going to get very, very old. Well, at least I am.

I had opened my eyes to notice that Milliardo, in all his model beauty, drooled profusely, and on my pillow. When woke up not too long afterwards, he took me as an early bird, he grinned stupidly at me before blinking in surprise and wiped the saliva from his chin. I told him he could have the pillow.

When we had woken up, I told them all what Dr. J said and what he was doing in my house, and Heero's explanation. Dorothy and Treize, after giving Milliardo a buss, left immediately to check on their homes. Treize said that they probably had checked his place first, since he was affiliated with both Wufei and Milliardo.

The last smartest thing Milliardo said: "At least I won't have to go back." And he just deteriorated from there. Immediately after that he forgot who we were, except Treize, and didn't remember a thing from the night before, except that Treize and he had done the do. Wufei got fed up with him after this and went off on his own, with Trowa. He had found a collar and leash and had tied it to Trowa. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but Trowa seemed a bit wobbly on the legs still and a bit apprehensive of Wufei himself. I just had to figure that out later.

Seriously, Heero and I would've had some crazy, kinky sex, but Milliardo couldn't be left alone. I would've let Quatre handle him, but he was still asleep, and that would've been sort of using him, especially after his confession for liking Trowa so soon, before I gave him away to Wufei.

"I need to pee," Milliardo announced in the kitchen, eating whole cooked bacon and eggs while Heero and I had those raw pig slices we had the day before. It just so happened that Wufei and Trowa, sitting at Wufei's feet, were there with us.

"Well, go piss," muttered Wufei.

"I forgot how, Can someone show me?"

"Someone shoot him and put him out of his misery."

"Or maybe we should just put him in a closet until Treize comes back," Trowa added seriously.

Milliardo asked, "Put who in the closet?"

Wufei got up.

"Wait, wait!" I commanded, a bit on their side but knowing Treize will probably go Dr. Jekyll on us. "We're just going to help him along."

"Every single time the idiot has a moment? Do you really want to do that?"

"_No. _But, jeez, come on dude. They knocked a sledgehammer to his head. If someone did that to you, do you want us to shoot you?"

"If I turned out to be an imbecile or a vegetable, then, yes, I do want you to shoot me." And Wufei said that with such honesty that I was brought to a quiet for a bit.

"It doesn't matter," Heero said, coming to my rescue. "We're not going to kill him or lock him in the closet and that's final. This is Duo's house, and whatever he says goes. Anyone who has any complaints can talk to my gun or you can leave."

But we knew Wufei couldn't leave with the Order mind-searching the whole place for him. He didn't have the power I had and would be a sitting duck wherever he went, on account that he's the only dragon demon around the place.

"I really have to pee," Milliardo grunted. It ended up that Heero took him to the bathroom. They seemed to take longer than they should have, as if Heero was teaching Milliardo the basics, and it turned out that the blonde starting getting horny, and calling him Treize, while Heero was trying to show him how to hold himself. And we figured out how to keep Milliardo occupied while Treize was gone. The plan was based on our laziest and most shallow aspects of our beings, but without it we would have been taking care of Milliardo as if he was a four-year-old, which Quatre, when he awoke, surmised as the age Milliardo had recessed to.

We got the guy a cockring and wrapped it around his dick so he wouldn't come all over the place. Then we handed him some oil, but then we had to spread it over his hands for him, then his dick for him, and by then he realized how badly he wanted to masturbate. Of course, just like we planned, he didn't know that he couldn't orgasm with the ring on. I felt a little guilty for putting him on that game like that, but he did start jerking himself off at a leisurely pace. We were all in my room, and watching Milliardo was turning me on. And it was turning Heero on. We had the bed to ourselves...

You know, one thing led to another, and we had our clothes off- Hilde interrupted to say, sarcastically, that she will handle the costumers, whom I've forgotten all about- and I noticed how good a kisser Heero was. With just the right amount of pressure on my lips, he slid his tongue into my open and panting mouth and battled with mine. His hands traveled my body as if I was an unexplored canvas and he was fingerpainting abstractly. It was hectic and sexy at the same time. I gripped his sturdy biceps, and they pulsed a sexy rhythm under my palms. We began grinding into each other, our bare members sliding with the oil Heero had hastily applied. With more, he slipped his fingers under my sack and fingered my entrance. I was ready for him to just pound me into the mattress, but he knew, and I knew less, that that would hurt like hell, for me.

It's been so long since I was bottom! I forgot how it felt to be full of someone's hot member, or finger for that matter, pushing here, pushing there, and pressing just right there, so that the lights exploded from behind my eyelids, which I hadn't realized I had closed. I forgot how it felt to arch into someone's mouth as he sucked your nipples, bit them, pulled them to the brink of some heady pleasure and pain combination. Then another finger, then another, so that you felt like you were stretched to the limit, and Heero would spread them sporadically, and make me scream. He grunted once, and snatched his fingers out, leaving me empty, and I'll whimper pathetically before he would enter me in one smooth entry.

"Treize!"

At first I thought Milliardo had managed to take off the cockring, but I looked over Heero's shoulder to see Treize glaring furiously at us.

Milliardo, weak-kneed, tumbled into Treize's arms.

"Treize. What happened to you? One moment we were sleeping together and the next you... I just don't know. I'm so confused. Why am I confused?"

"It's probably this," growled Treize, popping off Milliardo's ring. "I wonder why you sitting there masturbating."

"Me too! I'm so sure we were in bed together."

"Duo, I need to talk to you."

Ew. That tone of voice said it all "Now?"

"Now. And leave Heero in here. I don't need your dog breathing down my neck."

I hardly felt it when Heero pulled out, and I put on my old clothes, while I bade Heero to just sit on the bed for now. Treize told Milliardo to stay in my room, and Treize and I left to go to the lobby. He wasn't strangling me yet, that was a good thing.

"I know you're doing a lot for me," Treize began slowly, but I could tell he was angry as hell, "Keeping my companions here is more dangerous than you realize. And I know that Milliardo is going to be hard to take care of, but please refrain from keeping him busy with anything sexual. He's a bit new to it, and I want to be there when he explores himself in such a way, do you understand?"

"Seriously, though, what should we do? Watch him while you're gone doing whatever you're doing? Wait...What do you do?"

"I tutor younger vampires in the ancient ways. Today is my last day off, and then I'll have to teach those brats what they really don't care about." Treize rubbed his face. "Anyway, what I was thinking of was giving you my piano, and let him bang on that, and some other toys I have for him?"

"Are you serious? What, were you planning this?"

"I was just thinking that if anything had happened to Milliard and he was taken away to be a fortune-teller, and then somehow I got him back, I'll still be able to entertain him. Thank Fate that he goes back to normal when I'm around. I don't know how I would have taken it."

I thought for a moment, awed by the hope Treize had, and said, "Well, it seems you were going to be pretty prepared to take care of him. Of course, it would be like taking care of a kid, so no sex. Well, if you think about it, you could still have sex, but it would be like kinky pedophile sex, huh?"

Treize laughed, his anger gone, thank goodness. Didn't want to see the Dr. Jekyll side.

"So, how was Wufei?"

"He's... sort of... mean..."

"Oh, he hasn't changed. You know, he's jealous of Milliardo and me. He thought that Milliard would be a dunce and he didn't want anything to do with me."

"Were you going out?"

Treize nodded. "Sparingly. But he was the one to break up with me. I'll accept him when he accepts Milliardo, and apologizes."

"Tough."

His wolf shoulders shrugged.

"So what are we doing now?"

Treize smiled. "You're going to meet my parents. They know all about it."


	15. The Compromise

**AN: **Best chapter I've ever written of anything. It had everything I wanted. I hope you enjoy it and I would really really appreciate it if you review on it. I stayed up to one o' clock in the morning writing this.

**Thanks for the reviews. And I'll still really appreciate if you still review. REALLY REALLY REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT... since my other two stories I recently updated got so few reviews.. Byu...**

**nalamacleod: **Made this chapter a bit longer. It doesn't have any sex, sorry, but it does change the story quite a bit! Thanks for the review and liking the chapter. :D

**shevaleon: **Woo! Not too soon! And I've switched it up so that I can have Quatre with someone. It complicates the story, but I'll make do. Thanks for reviewing!

The Compromise

First things first, I did not want to meet Treize's parents. Especially they were, as Treize told me, a couple of ancients, around four or five thousand years old. Ancients tended to be a bit on the crazy side and very, very bored. Drinking blood would have gotten so boring to them, they would start mixing their blood with other things and as time progressed, would eat meat and different parts of the human body. If you meet a vampire that likes his human charred slightly with bloody pig fat, the dude is probably no younger than two thousand years. Treize was about half a century or so, he couldn't remember, but his life really started around sixteen years ago when he met Milliardo.

When we got to the lobby, there stood Lord and Lady Kushrenada. They got their names for being related to ol' Dracula, well, their parents' parents' parents were related to him, and it's gotten a bit fuzzy since then. The two dressed in bland robes of off-white and their hair was just as wild as the last time I saw them, at the party.

"Lord Maxwell," Lady Kushrenada said. "We wish to thank you."

Woah. This came as a shocker, you know. First, she called me lord, which almost everyone I know, who's my better, has refused to call me. Second, she was thanking me, for Fate knows what.

"You must be thinking why. Well, my precious baby-"

"Mother," Treize broke in, frowning.

She continued as if he didn't say anything. "He's been so lonely the years since they took Milliardo away and neither I nor his father had the power to keep him. For a moment there we thought he would eventually walk the horizon." That meant, because the sun rises along the horizon, that he will suicide by letting the sun touch him.

"He can't even die that way, dear," Lord Kushrenada said, smiling at her drama.

"You know what I mean. I didn't think he'll ever get better!" Her eyes became wild, shaking violently on their own and she came a bit too close to me. "Do you know what it is like to have a depressed young vampire in your home for eight years? It's not fun! It's not! It's boring and depressing. Already life is so boring and plain after so long, and here we thought a child would make it all etter but then he falls in love- with a wonderful man mind you- but then they take him away for some stupid war that only got us back to the status quo!"

"Dear, you're ranting again." Lord Kushrenada looked at me. "As you can see, you've again provided entertainment for at least a good century or more. The only problem is getting caught."

"Well, that's no problem. Dr. J can't sense the others when I'm around."

All their forked eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You can't be serious. That's awfully dangerous in this day and time, isn't it?" Lady Kushrenada smiled. "Especially since you are already hiding a surviving warrior of the Red Dragon Clan. How amazing! I bet there is never a dull moment."

"I try to have them but it's just not possible."

"Where are they anyway?"

"Right here!" Milliardo flew through the wall, Heero holding his hand and nearly falling to the ground. Milliardo wilted at Treize's frown. "Don't be mad. Heero wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything wrong.

"What if someone came and saw you, Milliardo?" chided Treize, gathering Milliardo in his arms, making them look like a picture-perfect couple. Wufei, with Trowa at his heels, came from somewhere in the shadows.

"This is very dangerous, son."

Treize nodded. "There is nothing we can do about it now, since it's already happened, but I'll do my best to be careful."

"Good. Now, to the other subject we wished to discuss. Your mother and I didn't think you would take our opinions rationally unless Duo here was to persuade you. Anyway, we think you should date Lady Une to get the Order's suspicion off of you."

"What?" cried Treize impudently, "Absolutely not."

"Wouldn't that make them more suspicious?" Wufei said in his usual gruff voice.

"Not since I long ago said that he was going to give her another chance." Lady Kushrenada giggled. "I said it when you first met Duo a week or so ago, so no one would find it weird."

"Fate, mother! I don't like that ass-kissing hussy no more than either of you do."

"We all hate the bitch, but you don't want to get the Order suspicious, remember? Please, have Duo along if you must, but we don't want you going off before we do. Please, son? Please, please, please, my darling pumpkin sweetheart cuddly-bear-"

"No! Stop saying those names!"

"Hey, Treize," I finally said, trying not to laugh like Milliardo and Trowa were. "C'mon, just think about it. The Order could get off our back for awhile."

"Actually, they'll probably want to research your ability to null other's abilities. You might even have even more trouble than Treize would-"

"You're not helping, dear," Lord Kushrenada said. "In other words, though Duo sitll has a lot on his plate, it's important to lessen the burden by turning the attention away from you and his relationship- and the connection to the Red Dragon and the Seer."

"No. I don't like her. She's quite odd and overbearing."

"Treize..." Milliardo whispered and he immediately calmed down. "Isn't it best if it would help? If you're dating Lady, they won't think of you and me and I could hide here and you can meet me and,"- he said something incoherent then, but you could probably guess what it was-"me whenever you can."

"And what you?" Lord Kushrenada said with a sly grin.

"Look, fine," Treize acquiesed, saying this with the utmost reluctance. "Let's go meet her now and I'll tell her I want to date her or whatever. Fate, would I have to kiss her?"

"Eventually," answered his mother, "but you can still bring Duo. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I guess."

"You're leaving now?" Milliardo looked mortified. "But Duo won't be here. What if Dr. J just suddenly decides to trapeze in here and look around? Without Duo to block his senses, we'll be caught?"

"I won't," Wufei said. "I know that you'll be too slow to escape though."

"I see that Wufei hasn't changed," Lady Kushrenada spoke. "He's still the adorable smartmouth we've learned to love- don't grunt at me.'

"Come with us," Treize decided. "Keep to the shadows, of course, and always stay in Duo's range so that anyone who may be scouting for you will be unable to find you."

"We can keep inside the trees; the guards at the Seer caves were always scouting but if I stayed inside the trees or rocks they'll won't be able to detect me."

"I don't want to go." Wufei was frowning, glaring at Milliardo with something almost kin to hatred. "I'll find my own way. I've done it so far." And with that, he went out the front door and out his own way. I was kinda' glad to be rid of him for awhile; the dude made me nervous more than anything.

"Finally. I thought he was going to fuck me to death," Trowa muttered. "I want to go; this is geting more and more interesting by the second."

"You're better than Wufei."

"We'll get along home, then, for that's all we have to say," Lady Kushrenada said pleasantly, "so we'll leave you young ones to yourselves, and make sure you relate everything that happens to your father and me, alright, son?"

"Yes, mother. I'm sure it'll be the best time I've ever had."

"Oh, you're sounding like Wufei." With that, Treize's parents left. They were a lot more pleasant than I thought they would be.

Not much longer after that we were on a trail to Lady Une's house, except Heero, surprisingly, who said he had something to do. Every so often we would see the blond streak of Milliardo's hair in the moonlight but it was plain to even us that he would be hard to notice along the road. The disgruntled Treize sighed repetitively, Trowa and Quatre, who had decided to come, had cuddled up together in the cold air. Quatre looked as if he accomplished something as he accomadated Trowa on his lap. Trowa, eager to tease someone that day, wore his French maid dress, saying that was the appropriate attire for a slave like himself. I think he just liked the attention he got.

Lady's mansion was just a bit farther past Treize's, and hers was a lot smaller, with less flower, and no paved pathway to the doorstep. Instead she had rocks for a driveway that kicked up our carriage every five seconds and made me want to vomit. A butler stopped us near the stairs, and Treize tried to come out first but Trowa pulled him back in.

"What the hell are you doing, going out looking like a chicken caught in a tornado?" Trowa licked his hand and smoothed back Treize's unruly hair, then straigtened Treize's wrinkled jacket, and pushed his shoulders back so that he wouldn't slouch so reluctantly. It seemed to be a mirror of what his sister would or Quatre would do when he was in his mother-hen mode, which hadn't happened yet, thank goodness. Then, finally, Treize got out.

"Oh, Prince Kushrenada, the Mistress has been waiting for you." The butler frowned perceptively at Trowa, Quatre and me. "And it seems you've brought strangers with you."

"My friends,' Treize mumbled, clearly enjoying himself. "If she doesn't want them, then she doesn't want me. I wouldn't be able to stand- to stay if my friends weren't with me."

"Hmph." The butler turned on one heel just as Trowa made a face. We followed him, another servant taking our carriage to the stables, and we took the damned long stairs up to her door. The butler held open the door and called out, "Prince Kushrenada!" in a practiced voice that reveberated throughout the halls. Immediately there was a shuffle as a mighty pretty young woman came climbing down the lobby stairs. She was ecstatic to see Treize and could only be Lady Une. In a ironically familiar way, she kissed Treize on the lips as a greeting and pulled him inside.

"Please come into the dining room, Your Excellency, and rest yourself while my maid makes tea for the both of us," Lady spoke breathlessly, then she saw us. "Maxwell. Why on earth did you bring him? Did you think I would bore you so much that you'll bring some mutt into my house- along with his two slutty, mindless friends! How dare you!"

"First of all! How dare **you** call my friend a mutt or sluts. Please refrain from insults while I visit or else I just might leave."

Hell, Treize's voice scared me! I wondered curiously where in the hell did he get his wolf parts from because they were definitely in the works now.

Une's lower lip quivered and she looked angrily at me. "Well, since you're here looking so nice-"

"Thanks to me." Trowa smiled when Une glared at him.

"And have come all this way, I suppose I will accommadate these... your friends, as you call them. But I will not make them tea. My parents will have a fit to have them touch their precious china."

"Actually, your china isn't all that precious," Quatre informed her, getting all brainy all of a sudden. "Vampire royalty own about seventy percent of the world's china, and that last thirty percent is cultivated special in small places around the world. In reality, you own the crappy china that can be easily made."

"I don't like your friends, Treize. Please, I'm begging you. Tell them to go home." Une was actually serious. She thought her- what- girly antics would persuade Treize, but he simply made his way to the dining room, which was decorated in too much white, white wood, white carpet, white tablecloth, it nearly blinded me. I sat next to him on one side of the table, and Une sat closer on his other side, one arm looped around his elbow. "You should treat your girlfriend better."

"I would if I had a better girlfriend," Treize shot back.

"You better treat me, Treize, or else," Une threatened, leaning more heavily onto Treize's shoulder.

He tried to shake her off but couldn't, and said, "Or else?"

"Or else?" She grinned crazily, and my gut feeling was telling me to do something, like run or hide, but of course I stayed sitting and went with the flow. "You know, my father has close ties with the Order, more so than the other Royal families, since we are so loyal. Anyway, I found out that Dr. J, when scouting for the missing Seer, which I'm sure you know about, his senses suddenly became numb at the Maxwell mansion.

"But, oddly, since I've been following you lately, I knew you were in the Maxwell mansion. Now, even if you were there, why would you be hiding on a day coinciding with the arrival of a Red Dragon Survivor and the absence of a Seer? You know the conclusion I came to?"

Our faces must have been grim, because Une laughed out loud. She was a clever, crazy bitch, that's for sure. No wonder Treize didn't want to have anything to do with her.

"I was just thinking! And then, comes along the Red Dragon survivor through one of the front windows! And this wasn't too long after you just walked in, mind you. Now, I'm not too sure if you're with the Seer, but knowing that the boy is Milliardo fucking Peacecraft I can assume, can't I?! You're fucking him, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Une?" Treize said calmly. A maid came in and passed around the tea. She looked at Une fearfully, and took a last glance at Treize.

"I didn't hear anything," she said, which meant that she of course heard something. Une took her by the throat and ripped it out, the blood splurting across the white table and into our tea, which was probably stewed with human skin. Treize began drinking his tea and so did Une, leaving the dead body bleeding on the table.

"You know what I want, Treize. You for myself."

"If you are bribing me with secrets, what secret shall I keep if I have to have you to myself?"

"In other words, how am I going to bribe you with your secret that you're sleeping with Milliardo if you can't? Well, as you know, it's a serious offense to hide a Seer from the Order. Do you really want to risk your worthless friends and even your lovers- yes, I know that Red Dragon brat is a lover of yours as well- to the Order? They'll torture Milliardo until he cracks into a thousand pieces! And once they've performed enough experiments on Maxwell, they'll kill him too, and sell all his assets, which would mean Trowa will probably go to Dekim, who will kill the boy in the most horrible way possible."

"Enough, Lady."

"Leave the Seer and the Red Dragon in the Maxwell house and never see them again. Any of them again, not even Maxwell. You understand me?"

Treize gazed at me steadily, sadly. My heart was splitting in two. How the hell was I gonna to break this to Milliardo. How would he take it?

Treize smiled, and Une faltered in her speech.

"Can you risk losing me forever?"

"Wh-What?" Une studdered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean a compromise," growled Treize, "Your conditions are too harsh. I'd rather risk everyone's lives than never see Milliardo and Wufei again. Once a week."

"No!" Une yelled, rising. "No compromise!"

"Then you can tell everyone what we're up to, and I will die! You know that, right, Une? I will die if they find out. They'll kill me. Or they'll make me a mindless sex drone, or maybe you'll like that?'

Une blabbered, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Once a week, Une. That's all I ask. The rest of the time I'll make love-" Uh-oh, these were the magic words! "And honor you for the rest of eternity. And just think this, Une, Milliardo is not a vampire. He will live no where near as long as you and I." Treize's voice was breaking.

"Will you have sex with him?" Une rasped.

"I cannot lie to you, but Milliardo will be sort of my mistress on the side."

Une looked down at him as if he could shit diamonds.

"You're now my true lover, Une. Everyone else is just additional leverage. But it's hard to stay committed to one for so long, but I'll gradually get used to it."

After that, it didn't take much smooth words and gentle voice to persuade Une to a compromise. Once a week Treize will spend his time with Milliardo, and Wufei somehow, it would always be on the day Une chooses, and Treize would skip a week if Une absolutely needed him to. He explained to her, as if the plan was all his idea in the first place, that she was the only essentail person in her life and the other two were there to shake things up a bit whenever Une gets tired of him -and to this she replied, "That might happen". I was glad that our secret was kept safe, but I knew this didn't bode well for Treize and Milliardo's illicit relationship, or Wufei and Treize's either.

Then Une jumped into Treize's lap, and he wrapped his large arms around her small waist.

"Do you love me, Treize? Kiss me and show me you love me." And she lunged forward, while Treize stayed rock-still, but before their lips could touch, Milliardo came from the wall, one hand on the table, propelling him to land his other hand into Lady's face. She flew off of Treize and onto the floor, and looked up quickly in surprise.

"How did you get here?! Nevermind! Treize show me you love me! He just punched me."

So, to the surprise of all of us there, Treize _did_ punch Milliardo, square in the diaphragm, sending him through the table, breaking it into white splinters, and into the other wall, where he collapsed into sobs. Things began to get a little crazy when Une started laughing crazily, falling into Treize's waiting arms, and Milliardo banged who's already fragile head on the floor, his hair flying.

"You fucking bitch! You bitch!"

"You're just jealous that he loves me. It's a sad fact. I would love to go on, but I think it will behoove all of you to leave my residence. Instead of His Excellency, of course, tonight he's mine." And she curled a possessive leg around Treize, and the half-wolf robotically held her leg up. Lady Une was beautiful, but knowing her for what she really was put me off. They would've been picture-perfect as well, if Une wasn't crazy.

_Then_ Wufei stalked in, right from the direction of the front door, the butler hurrying about him, which was the last hurrying he was about to do. For Une killed him in just the way she killed the maid.

"Can't have anyone telling about our pact? And human servants are just the worst bunch," murmured Une, wiping the blood on Treize's coat while Wufei gathered Milliardo into his arms, the boy curling inside them, and Treize looked on dispassionately. We left without another word.

When I got home, I waved off Catherine and Heero, who were waiting up for us, and went straight, with Wufei, to my room. Wufei gingerly set Milliardo on the bed. The blonde's tears had dried, eyes now bloodshot and swollen. I decided to leave them there together, because I thought Milliardo needed someone familiar near him to get his mind off of Treize. I didn't think I was familiar enough for his mind to keep from wandering to Treize every second or so. I thought I made a mistake, but then thought better of it. My pessimism could be on account of this conversation, which I only heard the beginning of:

"Wufei, he still loves you and me, doesn't he?"

"Yea. I'm sure he does."

"Good. Because... I love him."

"...Me too..."


	16. Something Better

**AN: **I feel horrible! I'm plagued by stories that I haven't written and that I want to read. And this chapter is too short! I don't know what to do. Maybe I'm stuck in a rut on this one? I hope not. I like it a lot. I don't feel like I deserve reviews for this one. .

**But thank you for reviewing! Haha, it makes me maniacal to think about reviews. **

**mayu-kkg: **Uhm.. I'm sorry! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner! Thanks for reviewing.

**shevaleon: **You know what the crazy thing is, I like Une. I don't know why I made her so awful in this. I don't feel as if Duo is as involved as I want him to be. Next chapter will be better, promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**nalamacleod: **I totally unraveled what I did the last time I updated, it's crazy. Thanks for reviewing!

Something Better

I believe it is safe to say that I was in a pretty pissy mood that night. Everything was coming at a whirlwind speed and I haven't even punched anyone in the face yet- I've shot a couple vampires, but that doesn't count. Uberbitch, lunatic Une had just what she wanted. And here Wufei had my only pet when he was in love with someone else. And Heero was too busy making calls to whoever the fuck that wasn't me! I know it's not exactly 'me' time right now, but I seriously hated being stuck in the middle and not having a damn option to go on. So I got to brood for what seemed like forever before copper arms extended on either side of me, and I had to look into Heero's steely blue eyes and melt to a puddle.

"Everything is done."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Heero swung his phone in the air and said, "First, we have to get Milliardo and Wufei in here, then I can tell you."

So, while he was being all mysterious on me, we got the pathetic Milliardo, who curled up on the couch looking deader than road kill, and Wufei, who was fumbling with his fire and not looking at anyone. Quatre and Trowa, who had been talking somewhere about something I didn't care about since it wasn't about me, sat together on the couch. We waited while everyone got seated.

"Milliardo, don't worry about understanding this."

"Understanding what?" Milliardo asked, already lost.

Heero ignored him and jumped right to his planning. "I just anonymously called the Orderly unit and reported that I have seen Milliardo and Wufei near Treize's estate. If you hide out at Une's, J is bound to search there since they live near each other."

"Then Une can't blackmail us, if the Order thinks we are running on the loose," Wufei said, catching on quickly. "We might get caught, and we won't be able to stay here anymore."

"You'll have to leave soon; they're making their way to Treize's already."

"I have a way to get there instantaneously, but it takes a lot out of me. That's why I haven't been using it. Come here, Milliardo."

"Wait! I knew something like this would happen," Quatre muttered, running away and back. He frowned at Wufei, then put something in Milliardo's hair, swatting away his hand when he tried to take it out. "It's a camera, to see your progress. Of course, if anything happens, we can't do anything, but it'll be interesting to see. Oh! Since this is probably good-bye and everything, can I have Trowa. Now that Heero and Duo have something going on, and you're probably not coming back ever, it'll be alright, right?"

"Gods, yes, now move!" Wufei growled, and next set fire to himself and Milliardo. Instead of going to ashes, they made a bigger flame and disappeared. As soon as they left, Quatre began hooking up a television to a generator- something he took along because he knew vampire land didn't have electricity. When everything was in working order, we could see Une's too white dining room and Wufei finding a way out.

"I wonder if they can hear us?" Wufei asked, staring at the camera.

"Who can hear us?" we heard Milliardo say in a bewildered tone, then he immediately changed the subject, "This place looks so familiar."

Wufei ignored him completely, of course, and told him, "Get us into a further-" He abruptly stopped and crossed his arms, staring intently into the camera, which stayed extremely still.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked.

"I think Milliardo is having a vision," Quatre answered, tapping the television. "Nothing's wrong with the camera."

The vision lasted so long, Wufei had to pull Milliardo into the next room, scanning furtively for Une and Treize. He managed to get into a closet, and waited again, arms crossed. Then the camera, a long while later, began moving again, falling as Milliardo, I assumed, collapsed from the vision.

"What the hell did you see? The fucking Apocalypse?" Wufei whispered fiercely.

"How long was I out?" Milliardo inquired dreamily, half the camera- emitting a strong light- obstructed by the wall as he leaned on it.

"Approximately seven minutes. Now what did you see? It has to be pertinent to what we are doing."

"You won't like it," Milliardo whined.

"Don't use that tone of voice! Now, what the hell did you see?"

"Well,"- the camera panned to Milliardo's fingers twiddling around- "Basically there were two parts. Part one had us escaping. To put a long story short, Treize gets free of Une, who goes crazy, and manages to kill him-"

"What?!" All the rest of us said. The camera zoned in on Wufei's incredulous look.

"I eventually kill myself, and you sort of wander around until you get caught anyway, tortured until you confess that you were hiding out at Duo's, and then executed. Duo then gets caught, tortured for years and dies from one sort of torture treatment. Trowa is given to Dekim- oh, yes, Quatre and Catherine sort of get torn apart, after being raped, by J's minions. Anyway, Trowa goes to Dekim, who he sacrifices to the Devils of all Fate by way of this really long and boring ritual, which requires three sacrifices, so Marimeia and Dorothy are thrown in at the last minute. Dekim becomes infinitely powerful and becomes part of the Order. Une marries Dekim. Uhm, the end."

"Ew," Trowa said.

"What's part two?" Wufei asked earnestly, and we were all sort of agog for that as well.

"Well.. We get caught, and it forwards.. You know, just sort of zooms in on Duo's face and he says, 'Well, I guess this is better', syntaxically."

"Sarcastically."

"Sarcastically."

Wufei bared his fangs. "That's no fucking help at all. Are you saying that we should be caught?"

"My visions are never wrong."

"Lucky us," I muttered.

Voices could be heard outside the closet.

"Fuck!"

"You're cursing so much. That's unlike you, Wuffies."

"Wufei."

"Wufei."

I'm not one to panic, but I was sort of leaning over on the couch and biting on my fingernails as the voices got closer and closer to the closet. We all were. It was between them going and pretty much fucking up all our lives, and or them staying, and me saying something sarcastically, which actually didn't mean anything. And who knew who could be killed when they were caught.

The door opened. There was one of those beefcakes glaring down at them, and he grabbed Milliardo first, pulling him out into the open living room, decorated with too much extravagant white. There was Dr. J, Dekim, Dorothy, Treize, and Une, with a number of other men. They all had swords and chains, and I guessed they were Orderlies.

Dr. J went up to Milliardo as some Orderlies grabbed Wufei and wrapped red chains around him. Those sorts of chains killed all sorts of power, so they showed that they were pretty damn serious.

"Milliardo!" Dr. J cried cheerfully.

"Lord J!" Milliardo called back mindlessly. J was between him and Treize, so his brain cells haven't been stimulated adequately yet.

"What are you doing with this felon, Milliardo?"

J's cheery voice creep me out. Old people shouldn't be too cheery. Especially old men.

"What melon?"

"Felon, you know, bad person? You know, how about you answer this: what have you been doing?"

"I've been at... at..."

"At Maxwell's?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"What were you doing there?" J asked abruptly. The short old man was kneeling before him, his oddly mechanical hand clicking. The camera began to shake.

"Wu...Wufei..."

"Speak louder now."

"Wufei wanted revenge so.. I took him through walls... and... he looked up military documents for Lord Maxwell's regiment."

They all jumped when Une screeched, "Lies! All lies! He's been fucking Treize at that half-breed's house all-along."

J didn't spare Une a glance though, lucky for me, but he asked Milliardo, "Have you been fucking Treize?" He seemed to have missed the part where Milliardo said that he took Wufei through walls.

It was quiet, and then Milliardo answered, "Who's Treize?"

"Hn," grunted Heero.

"What?" I said.

"I see..." Quatre muttered.

"What!?"

"You know how Treize somehow makes Milliardo smarter?" Quatre said, smiling. "Well, J is doing the opposite. It seems his intellect is based on his environment and the level at which he is comfortable with it."

Dr. J moved aside and pointed at Treize, who seemed utterly surprised.

"Treize seems like a boy name." Milliardo wasn't looking straight, obviously, and thought J was pointing at Une.

"I'm pointing at the man."

"Oh."

"Have you ever fucked him?"

"I don't think the lady likes me."

"Milliardo, pay attention. Have you ever fucked that man?"

"Have I ever read his future?"

"Probably not."

"Then I probably never have fucked him."

Treize face darkened.

J looked even worse, his wrinkles increasing tenfold.

"Have you ever fucked a man whose future you read? Did you know that copulation mars your psychic ability?"

Trowa snickered, knowing, as we all did, that Milliardo probably didn't understand that last bit. "I always... fuck whoever I read. It's part of the bargain."

"What bargain!?"

"I... I... I don't know. It just always happens. They pay the Orderly more."

"Can't kill a dead man twice," muttered J, and he stood up, his mechanical hand twisting around. "Take Milliardo to the Seer's Caves again, and this time let honorable Orderlies guard him."

Quatre was the one to say, "But he can walk through walls. Did he forget that?"

"I don't think he was listening," Trowa answered.

"And this Dragon fighter?" one of the Orderlies asked. "Kill him?"

"No, no. Give him a red collar and send him to the brothels. Or find someone willing to buy him at a high price. He's useless without his powers, and it's a waste of effort to kill him, especially if there is money to be had."

Yay, greed!

"I'm willing to buy him," Treize announced smoothly. "Une's accusations are frustrating to say the least. Her constant paranoia hinders our relationship."

Une gaped like a fish, and we laughed.

"'Tis been only a single night, and she pesters me on this illusory relationship with this here Seer. To be honest, loneliness has plagued me since his departure into the Seer's Caves, but he is no longer the man I knew, and thus I no longer have an attraction towards him."

"Of course, of course," J replied amiably. "You've proved it time and time again, but we all know that the lady in question is a bit unstable from your constant rebuffs. It seems that now she has you in her grasp, but still that is not enough. Anyway, how much for the Dragon fighter?"

"Two million pieces of gold."

"Hefty sum. But your boredom must be heavier. Very well, my people will contact your people and the transaction would be made from your treasure hordes. Now-"

Dekim blurted, "Three million!"

Une cried, "Four!"

"I wish I had popcorn," Trowa said comfortably, as if not realizing the dilemma presented by the auction-like calling our two enemies made. His frown was the only feature of his face to reflect this.

But Treize quickly squashed his competition.

"Fifteen," he said in an icy tone, regarding his two competitors with a look of death best to rival Heero's stoic glare. They shut up.

"Well, that was quick. Anyway, we shall house the two fugitives in the same carriage until we get to your house, Treize, and then we'll do the trade, then back to the Seer's Caves you will go, Milliardo."

Though J wasn't looking at him, Milliardo nodded dutifully.

Totally out of the blue and really without a thought, I said, "Well, I guess this is better."


	17. The New Order

**AN**: Not much to say... but that vacation was GREAT!! I loved how much I learned about myself and everything. You don't want to know where I went, but I am continuing the story.. which I can't say for my other..one...

**shevaleon: **I'm off vacation and I actually have the next chapter outlined.. and plus I'm dropping another story. I think you'll have another chapter soon enough. Smex...is hard to come by. :D Thanks for reviewing!

**nalamacleod: **I almost had him transform this chapter... But I think I'll make him transform.. pretty soon. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zsfantasy: **Thank you! Drama and humor? That's what I like!

The New Order

Though Wufei and Milliardo's 'escape' plan didn't go... quite badly, I had a feeling I was going to regret it all, even if it wasn't my idea.

"Good going, Heero."

"Hn?"

We were stripping for bed and, no kidding here, we were going to have the time of our lives tonight. His strong hands were going to pin mine to the bed as he rammed me into the next century. At least, that's what I was planning, but I was game for whatever kinky plans he could think of too.

"I'm just kind of scared for myself," I admitted.

"You're not in any danger of being discovered anymore," said Heero, misplacing my worries, "Wufei is with Treize and Milliardo is back with the Order, though the dumbfuck has lost the camera so we don't know what's actually happening to him."

You had to hand it to Milliardo, for he surely was a dumbfuck without Treize. When he was being herded into a carriage, he had scratched his head and got ahold of the camera. He looked at it once in confusion- we all kind of knew what was going to come next- and then threw it over his shoulder behind him, at the foot of a gigantic horse, which, once it started going, stepped on the damn thing. There was a collective groan before Quatre started laughing, saying, "Well, that's it."

"That's not what I'm worried about," I told him, shuffling onto bed on my hands and knees. "I mean Treize. He's going to be pissed knowing that we got Milliardo back in the caves."

"It was either that or the other future, which I'm sure we all were against." His voice ended in his whisper, his smoldering eyes regarded mine with such lust, a shiver ran down my spine and I met his mouth halfway. I easily let my guard down and let him plunder my mouth and wrap his arms around my waist as if I was some girl, or Milliardo. Then I shoved him down.

"I don't think Treize would care about all that." I spoke breathlessly; his large hands were kneading my ass as I scraped my fingers along his chest. I was already covered in a fine sheet of sweat, and so was he. We kissed again, this time rubbing our groins together. Actually, I did most of the grinding down on him while he wiggled a finger, lubricated with spit, into me, so I moaned into his mouth. I ground harder. "You can't imagine how long I've been wanting you to do this to me."

"Approximately seven ye-"

"Oh, shut up and fuck me."

"Yes, my lord."

I groaned in irritation and pleasure; he had added another finger and my loins were already tightening in unbearable pleasure. The third finger hurt a bit, but I tried hard not to show it. A little pain felt good anyway.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, as if reading my thoughts correctly this time.

"No."

"You're lying, but since you're trying so hard to, I'm not going easy on you."

"Good, dammit."

I had to bite my lip hard to keep from screaming in fustration when he finally entered me, pain and little pleasure coinciding together. Though he said he wasn't going to go easy, he pushed in slowly, deliberately. He was one of the few caring lovers I had, I guess. I remembered this one dude fucked me dry. He paid a shitload of money, but I still couldn't believe it. He didn't get me off when he was finished either, and I told Howard that I wasn't going to take in jerks like that anymore. Being his highest prostitute, Howard wasn't likely to refuse, and he didn't. Anyway, this was nothing like that guy, but it did hurt quite a bit.

It hurt a hell of a lot when, out of surprise, Heero thrust straight forward when Treize barged in, holding Wufei by a red chain that was hooked to a manacle around his neck and Dorothy in tow, a devilish smile on her face. I had the sudden notion, that did it's best to block out the pain, that Dorothy was never without some sort of wicked grin.

Heero tried to move out but I grasped his throat in a stranglehold, and did it myself, very slowly. I think he tore me.

"Treize! My friend!" I called passionately, smiling with my eyes closed and putting on my clothes. I opened my eyes to see Treize's cornflower blue ones narrowed in anger. His normally slicked back hair was wild, all over the place, and a bit longer than usual. In other words, he was partially transformed into his wolf state. He probably didn't care at all that he had interrupted a good rough romp and I couldn't blame him. But, like I said, I was sort of worried about my safety. Luckily, Heero guarded from the front. When had he put on all his clothes?

Treize's fangs stood out as he said, "Milliardo's back in the caves. Could you please explain why?"

Heero answered for me. "Lord Maxwell was in danger of being discovered. With Une blackmailing you, and you wooing her, it was a matter of survival getting him out of his lordship's home."

"Call me Duo!"

"So this was all a plan to save your own asses?"

"Ask Wufei!" I shouted, pointing at the guy. "He was okay with it and so was Milliardo."

"The chains don't allow him to speak for another twelve hours. And what the hell does Milliardo's opinion matter when he's not around me?"

I watched Wufei's face contort into a grimace. It was kind of stupid to say that. I knew what red chains did, and I knew how smart Milliardo was.

"Look, Milliardo will be out of the place in no time. He can walk through walls, remember? Wait, that J-"

"J doesn't believe Milliardo can walk through walls. He thinks Wufei had kidnapped Milliardo after bribing the Orderly, and that Orderly is already dead."

I smiled. "Well, isn't that good? We can probably meet him in the club again."

Dorothy shook her head. "I don't think so, Duo. They'll have frequent round changing of guards to keep an eye on him. We'll be lucky if he even gets to piss in peace."

That didn't sound good; Treize face soured as he looked at me, and I could catch Wufei's worried and jealous look at Treize at the same time. What a mess. But still... "We can wait a few days and visit the club where he goes sometimes and see if we can catch him there, okay?"

"And if he isn't?"

"Well, I'll hide somewhere, probably in a deep ditch, under a rock, somewhere obscure like that, you know?"

Treize finally smiled for the first time in probably a long while. He cocked his head to the side, grinning toothily. He grabbed Wufei around the waist. "And when we finally get together, we're going to have the most wonderful bonding through threesomes that anyone has ever seen." Wufei protested with a undignified squawk, pushing against Treize's big chest. He made gesture that sort of said that he was uncomfortable.

"Hush, I know you like it," Treize whispered.

"Hell, yea, that's the sort of talk I like. Now all you gotta' do is get him in the bed," I said, stepping aside. Wufei protested even more strongly to this, backing away in unease. I would too, seeing how large, in all the right places, Treize was.

Trowa sauntered between them from the bath. No one had heard him come in and looked at him in surprise. He wore nothing but a towel around his waist. Then Quatre came, in a fluffy pink bathrobe, smiling happily. You had to have had no imagination to be unknowing of what he was smiling about.

Then Hilde slammed open the door, caught Treize molesting Wufei, Heero and I half-dressed, and Quatre and Trowa half-naked, and squealed in horror. "Dammit, the worst of them is here! We have to leave! I mean.. No, we have to get to him. Duo! You have to meet him! We have to meet him!" She went on rambling, pulling her hair by the roots and moaning to herself.

"Wait, who's here?" Trowa and Treize asked simultaneously, with the same face.

"G," Hilde muttered sadly.

Trowa told Quatre, "Let's get back to the bath," while Treize picked up Wufei and said to me, "Well, it was so nice seeing you." Dorothy waved goodbye.

Of course, I started to panic.

"Wait, wait, wait people! What the hell am I going up against? Another Order person?"

"Yes," Heero answered, "Most called the worst of them all. He's mean-"

"Shrewd," added Treize, setting Wufei down.

"And horribly lustful," said Trowa, shivering, and not because he was cold.

"So you're going to leave me alone with him? Please, guys, J's a creepy old guy. I don't want to see how a mean old guy from the Order is."

"We were joking," Treize said, with his old smile.

Trowa grumbled to himself, "I wasn't." But he went back to the bathroom to get dressed. The rest of us traveled the corridors slowly, the ones with me telling me what a sardonic, eccentric, and rather nasty fellow G was. We were going to have a grand old time with him. When I finally got to the dining room, where obviously dinner was ready and that he was in fact going to eat with us, I saw his mushroom-shaped hair, scar on his face, and large protruding nose and knew that I would be mad too with a mug like his.

"Well, if it isn't the infamous half-breed and the snot-nosed, retarded brat of a Kushrenada."

"And it's Professor G of the wonderful Order. How are you?" Treize asked, a snarl furling his upper lip.

"That little lizard should be killed," G went on, talking about Wufei as we sat down. Heero sat next to me.

"Want to go back and finish what we started?" he whispered silkily in my ear.

I grabbed his thigh and squeezed. Hell yeah, I would do that in a heartbeat, if G wasn't some asshole wackjob from the Order. He glared at us from between a part in his gray hair.

"Where's that slut you've been hoarding from your customers?" G pestered. "I've had sources saying that you let your aide do all your work with your business and that you never share Trowa. Do you know how much some men will pay for a pretty fairy boy like that?"

"I have no intention of sharing anyone who doesn't want to be shared," I told him, and he grimaced in irritation. "It just so happens that my other slaves don't mind getting me money. They're really awesome."

And they really were. Hilde said there was a hundred-percent drop of runaways since I came here, thus a higher rating in my business. I could give Howard a run for his money if we were running things side-by-side. Catherine then finally came in, smiling grimly, and balancing several trays on her shoulders and head. After taking off the covers, G complained, "Animal meat! What sort of thing is this! Where humans are breeding like roaches, you will serve me animal meat?"

"You can always leave and find your ow-" Treize stepped firmly on my toe, giving me a look and shaking his head. Trowa walked in completely dressed up, harem boy vest, a pair of fingerless gloves, and some short shorts. A bit of animal meat fell from my mouth as he sat at my feet. I sort of forgot that in the eyes of society, he was still my own slave and never in fact changed masters. But I couldn't really concentrate on that as I fed him from my plate. He had painted his lips a dark purple color to match the hue of his outfit. He looked more edible than his sister's cooking.

Heero kicked me under the table, an eyebrow up to his hairline. Jealous, maybe.

"I heard you had threatened Dekim with his life if you had to trade him Trowa," G said, not touching his food at all. But, let me tell you, I didn't care a damn if he didn't eat.

"You got it all wrong. He was the one who made it seem he might not live if he blackmailed me with this here guy's daughter."

"That's not how I got it from Dekim."

I shrugged.

"You, Treize, why are you hanging around this half-breed fool when there's young ladies like Une around willing to do everything you say? Yet, you buy some some war prisoner that deserves death!"

"He's just a little sick in the head like a lot of young people," I answered as Treize stepped on my toe again. "He'll come around."

"A little joker, aren't you?"

"Maybe," I said with a smile.

"I hate jokers."

Treize ground my toe to the floor but I kept on. "Well, I guess you should leave this house because this is a home full of jokers. Granted, some are better looking than others- sorry Treize- but we hardly take anything seriously here."

"Oh, I understand, an untrustworthy half-breed, a wannabe cool brat, a whore, a war prisoner, and a hussy that is also a brat- a wonderful group of brats I tell you."

I didn't say anything. For one, I just about had enough of the dude, and another, my toe was probably going to fall off. Treize's eyes were slits and I knew that it would behoove me to just shut the hell up for the remainder of G's visit. We continued to eat while G berated us and complained about how J was too easy on Milliardo, and on that subject not even Treize could keep quiet.

"And it's even worse that that dumb little shit can't work his magic anymore," G said.

Predictably, Treize spoke at once, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, now you want to speak to me. I thought you'd keep quiet so Duo won't return the favor of stepping on your foot."

Treize frowned sheepishly.

G laughed, triumphed, an old man's loud cackly laugh. "Well, since you are so interested, I'll tell you that your old lover, though I doubt your feelings for him has dissipated, despite what you told J, has not been working up to snuff. It seems that his powers have genuinely been tapped out because of him being used like a whore for so long. Now he's just some dumb blonde who's going to be working in a club outside the Order's jurisdiction."

"In a club? Why in the hell? I would have paid any price to make him my slave, everyone knows that!" Now Treize was up, and I could tell that even if I started chopping off his toes one by one that he'll never stop until he wrenched from G every bit of information concerning Milliardo's whereabouts.

"Dekim was there and offered forty million, nearly all he had. And since you paid so much for this here war prisoner, J doubted you had the money to top him. Now you just have to buy it from him."

Treize was seething, shaking. I don't know if what J thought was true or that he missed his chance to buy Milliardo and would have to somehow bribe Dekim to give Milliardo back. Either way, he was in quite the rage. He sat back down, eying his food, and we all could tell he had quite lost his appetite.

"You don't, by any chance, know where Milliardo is working, do you?" I asked G, sort of realizing that he didn't have to answer and wouldn't.

He shrugged. I knew he wouldn't tell us.

"I do know that he's free meat for some time," G added, rubbing salt in the wound. He's a fucking pisser, that's for sure. "Well, I'm a member of the Order, and there has hardly been any entertainment. What about you let that pretty boy of yours perform for me?"

"What you say? Trowa, perform for you? Maybe some o- OW, FUCK ME! Treize, damn, that hurt like a son of a bitch!"

G scraped his clean fork across his plate, producing the eeriest little squeal of a scrape that had Treize's wolf ears popping out, curling into themselves as he held them to his head. "I rather hear that than your filthy mouth. So, what are you waiting for. Get the little fucker on the table."

Before I could even say anything, Trowa was climbing on the table, folding his long legs under his shapely ass that I was trying hard not to stare at, and failing.

"What would you like for me to do first, sir?" Trowa asked flatly, voice devoid of any emotion so that he sounded like a robot sex toy. I looked over at Quatre. He was glaring daggers at his plate and bending his fork in two with only his index and middle finger. Now, if there was one boy that can get jealous real easy is Quatre. Sort of the reason we broke up as lovers and stayed fuck buddies. He doesn't become too attached to buddies.

"I want to get yourself worked up like you probably do with your master, now. But you better look at me."

"I doubt he can do both at once. Stop stepping on my damn toe, Treize. It doesn't hurt and I don't care what this old geezer thinks."

Yeah, Quatre can get himself pretty worked up.

Cackling, G reached over to Trowa and let his old, wrinkled hands wrap around his hips.

"I'm going to suck you off, and you're going to come because of me, you got that?"

"Yes, sir," came Trowa's toneless voice, amid Dorothy's disgusted gag as she tried to leave the table.

"Don't you leave, you hussy!" comanded G. "You're just going to watch like the rest of them and realize the power I hold when it comes to you weaklings. J is to soft on the youngbloods when in fact, we should be torturing you until you break to our will, because our will is the only one that counts. Now lie down, you whore."

Wufei had his eyes closed and had gone stock still. I think he had transported himself to a happy place where old geezers weren't sucking off sexy-ass fairies.

Trowa was lying on his back and somehow managed, by some grand miracle of Fate, an erection to spring from his loins. G greedily took off his shorts- my stomach did a three-sixty and Wufei had opened his eyes, turned green, then shut them again- and swallowed the small arousal, which shrunk in his mouth.

God! It's so gross! His old wrinkly lips sucking around a white withering- I think you get the point. Even Trowa, who seemed so detached from it, began to gag and turn pale.

"You vomit, and I'll make you eat it," G growled. "I'm not going to stop until you come. And you better warn me, you slut. I don't want your smut juice anywhere near my mouth."

Besides the fact that he already had Trowa's dick in his mouth? G had some serious issues. I would have done anything to help Trowa, but I surmised from my constant toe-smashings that G was a force to be reckoned with, and I don't know if it was because of the Order or some innate power he held, but I didn't really want to mess with either at the moment. I felt guilty for Trowa though. He wasn't feeling anything at all.

Then-G started getting really excited- Trowa began to pant, but I wasn't feeling anything from him. Zero, zip, nada. After a few more sucks, a bit of semen shot out of Trowa's small erection. G had already moved to the side of the organ and watched. After what seemed like a mini-orgasm, G got up, grinning- and don't get that grin confused with Treize's sexy grin. This was a down-and-out dirty, nasty grin that I never wanted to see again. Why can't I meet old men that were cool? Well, I met Treize's old man, and, heh, he was mighty fine. Okay, why can't I meet old-_looking_ men that were cool?

"You should really put him up in the market again. He'll get a lot of money," offered G, though I wasn't up to any bargains he was giving. I hated this dude more than I hated J. "Are you going to walk me to the door, _Lord_ Maxwell?"

Though he only asked for me, all of us in the dining room came to walk G to the front lobby door. The old man was gratefully silent, Trowa was turning the shade of his eyes, and you could catch everyone giving G a look of utter disgust, especially Wufei, who stared brutally at the guy's mushroom head as if he wanted to set it on fire. He graciously took G's labcoat looking jacket from off the hook, though I'm sure he was just in a rush for the man to leave.

"I'll be frank with you, Duo-" He said that as if he hadn't been horribly candid since he came into my house. "I don't like you, nor trust you in our community. I want you, and all those that hang with you dead. You'll only bring the destruction of the Order here. Now, I'll take my leave. Maybe I shall visit again."

And he walked out the door as I said, "Please do-" Then he shut the door, "-not."

"Good thing he didn't kiss me this time. I'm so used to beautiful men I thought I was going to see what regurgitating vomit felt like," Trowa said, sighing beneath Quatre's possessive caresses.

"Does this happen often?" I asked, a bit worried. I didn't want to see that more than once a lifetime.

"If you mean him visiting, no. He comes almost every three masters I have. But he always wants something . And he's so _gross_."

Treize grinned- ah, so refreshing. "An added bonus he didn't want more. But I guess he felt Quatre ready to blow."

Quatre shrugged impudently. "Well, I feel sorry for you. I don't know what I'll do if I was in your predicament."

"Easy. I'll search every club until I find Milliardo. Maybe I'll chance upon him in one of them."

Wufei mouthed 'chance upon?'

Treize nodded. "I'm guessing Dekim is really showing him around the city to get as many customers as possible. He's the type to do that without worrying about damaging the 'merchandise'."

"Ah, cousin, but you can't do it so soon," Dorothy warned, wagging her finger, "J is already under the impression you no longer love Milliardo. Maybe you should wait a few days like Duo earlier suggested and see what happens?" Treize frowned at this advice, so Dorothy went on, "It's not like Dekim will do any favors for you about him."

Treize closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Maybe I can take this time to get close to my new pet." He bared his fangs at Wufei, who paled considerably, and he looked at me for help. I held up my hands in surrender. I no more wanted to be in the situation as he was already in it.

"I guess I may take my leave. Shall we search for Milliardo together, three days from now?" Treize asked, watching Wufei get his coat, blushing this time as he slid it over Treize's broad shoulders.

"You bet."

They left not long after, Dorothy as well. Quatre and Trowa went gallivanting somewhere, and Heero and I stayed together to make the most of the three days we had for each other.


	18. Milliardo Again

**AN: **Okay, my internet's been off for awhile, so this long chapter wasn't able to be put up on time. Plus, my new connection is really slow. I'm so sorry!.

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I know there's readers out there. Please review as well. I'll be really happy. **

**shevaleon: **I did have a great vacation! And O... will serve another purpose.. Thanks for asking though. :D

**nalamacleod: **Another great question, G's purpose is mysterious for the moment. Hehe

Milliardo Again

It was three days later and I was sore as hell. Between getting more intimate with my prostituting business that happened towards the eastern wing of my house, and knowing more of my servants that strangely made themselves scarce most of the time, Heero and I had mind-blowing sex. This one time, we were in the bath, and I was wet and naked on the rim of the tub, Heero pistoning in and out of me with strength of a steam engine. I came so hard that I didn't realize that I was screaming, and Trowa and Quatre rushed in to see what was the matter. I was too busy riding the waves of post-coital bliss to realize that I looked like that someone had punched me into the next universe, so when I came to, Heero was yelling in the nude that I was okay, and Trowa and Quatre wouldn't believe it. It was hilarious.

Any other time we would be messing up the sheets. But today we held back. Today was the day-'today' always meant 'tonight'- we all go bar-hopping in search of Milliardo. I sure hoped we would find him. There was still the fear that Treize would, at the very least, torture me for a few hours if he thinks we lost Milliardo. Worst of all, I hoped they hadn't done anything to impair him from running away, like chop a foot off Roots shit or something like that. And I don't think he would be as welcoming as I was if someone else was trying to spring an erection from Milliardo. Especially some old man. What if we walked in on a gangbang or something? Not only would Treize kill everyone there, he'll kill me for having Milliardo there in the first place! I'm going to quit this mediating business; keeping it running is like digging my grave deeper and deeper until finally I'm six feet under.

Did I mention that Treize and Wufei are getting along quite well? Ol' Red 'Fei can talk now, but he still has the chains. The only ones that can remove is the person that put them on in the first place, which was J. And asking an Order member to take off the chains of a war prisoner isn't the smartest thing to do. Anyway, Treize has yet to bed Wufei, because the crazy-ass boy puts up such a fuss, saying that he doesn't want to be some substitute for Milliardo. Treize has already confided in me, and Dorothy alone reinforced this herself, that Wufei is exactly like Milliardo, just pragmatic, and a tad bit more jealous. Like any silly person keeping two lovers, Treize had to choose two that were so similar that one had to feel inferior because the other was more beautiful, which Treize thought was the problem. Personally, I thought 'Fei was shy.

Damn, we were ready to go too. My business was closed for today, and almost everyone was going, well, everyone that was somebody in my social circle. Treize, Wufei and Dorothy were coming, of course, then Trowa and Quatre, but also Hilde and Catherine, and, duh, Heero and I. We were all dressed in full party mode, and beast mode, weapons and guns and all in case there were some fights somehow. Heero helped braid my hair extra tight, because we were going to look until the sun struck the horizon- we were going to stay at whoever's house that was closest unless we found Milliardo early and got right with him. But we also were, per request of Dorothy so that this wouldn't be a tension-filled night, going to party like there was no fucking tomorrow. Fifteen minutes each bar was the limit before we moved on.

We all met in the lobby, waiting for the girls to put on their make-up and all that. Treize was looking fresh in this tuxedo, hatless, but equipped with a cane, while in his other hand he held the red chains that ran around Wufei's red outfit. Plaited on one side of the leather suit was a dragon, the top was sleeveless, shiny like his pants, and he wore gloves. It was like seeing a rich gentleman with his exotic pet, which I was sure was the image Treize wanted to show. I myself enjoyed the confines of tight jeans with a few distinguished holes here and there, and a mesh shirt. Heero, who settled for plain black pants and shirt, just stood there looking delectable. Though labels are for soup cans, Quatre and Trowa definitely took the goth look, and pulled it off well. I couldn't tell if the sharp nails and teeth, or weird piercings on eyebrows, nose and lips were real or fake. Ironically, they laid on one another looking like content innocuous kittens.

I could tell when the girls came in, for they came with a bevy of laughs. Crowded close together like girls do, wearing cute little dresses and just the right amount of make-up and jewelry- I like that in a girl, if I was searching- they were ready to go. I was wondering where their weapons were until Hilde opened her purse, complaining about something poking her, took out her gun, her buther knife, and some reddish liquid- and knew where the weapons were.

"Are we all ready to go?" Treize asked, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. The rest of us guys followed suit. When the girls answered positive, we were out the door to the limo I ordered to go through all the clubs. There _were_ carriages that could carry all nine of us, but that's not the safest way to travel through the city with three hot girls, two slaves that looked good enough to eat and just four guys that looked that they could stuff a broom up your ass and make you eat it, you know? It's just asking for trouble, so we got a limo. One that catered to vampires, and when we filed in, we passed out the free blood bags and sodas that were inside, turned on the radio, and waited for the first club to come by.

"I don't know about all of you, and I know this is a serious occasion, but I'm thinking about getting smashed tonight," confessed Dorothy, twirling a bit of Catherine's curly hair and sipping a bit of AB positive.

"Me too. Only reason why I left the house," Hilde said, and Catherine nodded.

She added, "We'll do our best to find Milliardo, but don't blame us if we don't even remember who he is by the time morning comes."

Treize smiled. "I won't stop you."

"Good, good. Oh, I think we're here- Oh, gosh. Isn't that Une?"

We all looked out. No kidding, it was Une. With G. Suddenly, I didn't want to go searching in that particular club for Milliardo. The line was long, but Une and G were walking straight to the front. The bouncer let them in without even talking, and they didn't give him a glance.

"Let's go in anyway," Wufei said soberly, as enthusiastic as if drinking codfish oil.

So we got out, a bit apprehensively, a valet took the limo, and Treize led us to the front of the line, nodded to the bouncer saying that we were all with him, and then we were among the masses of vampires and other supernatural creatures inside, writhing in small throngs to terrible music, something only drunks would like. The lights were dim, weren't flashing, except upstairs, which I expected was VIP. When were all in, we sort of separated after ordering our drinks and getting them. The girls searched and danced on the other side of the dance floor, hiding guns and knives in their bras, just in case. Trowa and Quatre went to the VIP guard, and the rest of us stayed at the bar, sipping what we had. Quatre came back after awhile.

"You missed my spectacular perfomerance. The guard was so utterly entranced by my beauty that he didn't notice Trowa slinking past him," he crowed, downing his Lamian Bait.

"I could have gotten you into the VIP easily," said Treize, swirling his 'usual', which was a mix of fermented-like animal blood with a couple shots of human mixed in.

"Yea, but, believe it or not but the guard told me specifically that those without a pass and Prince Kushrenada _and_ Duo Maxwell were all disallowed from going back there. Now, I'm not saying that Milliardo's back there, but there's something they're hiding from the both of you in there."

"That's rather peculiar. If they were hiding Milliardo, they wouldn't be so paranoid about it. But I don't smell him in the air. I don't think he's here," Treize said despondently, glaring drearily at his drink as if we had looked through a hundred clubs already with no luck. Suddenly, he announced, as if to cheer himself up, "To finding him well, so that I won't have to kill anyone!" And we all clinked our glasses or bottles together.

The girls joined us, sweaty and happy and having a grand old time together. A bunch of men followed them, and they were followed by girls, and both sexes started asking all of us to the dance floor. They ended up pairing off together, for none of us were in the mood to dance, not with the funky atmosphere. Even the girls, who were the only ones actually having fun, wanted to leave after awhile. The music was really bad, it almost put you in a bad mood, and it wasn't one of those angry rock songs or anything. More like... I've mentioned it before... jungle-cat porno music. That's it.

"My brother's been in there for some time," Catherine said threateningly, twirling about three daggers in her fingers, as if to ready herself to throw it at me, Quatre, and whoever else was in the way. Probably the bartender, the way Quatre was ordering drinks and happily putting it on Treize's tab.

As if on cue, gunshots started ringing out.

"Get him! He was with them!" shouted a voice back there. Next thing we saw was Trowa running himself to a dead-end upstairs. The elite upstairs crowded around the spectacle of several tattooed vampires, three of which were the guys whose buddies Quatre, Milliardo, and I killed back at Hamstring cornering Trowa. The guy that shouted down yelled, "Hey, Jack, get some more guys down there. Make sure his _friends_ don't try to help."

"I'm going to kill you Duo Maxwell," growled Catherine, looking at the VIP's hall becoming quickly crowded by a slew of bodyguards, some of them rivalling Treize's size, "How the hell am I supposed to get up there?! He doesn't like to fight."

"But can he?" Because my life depends on it.

"Of course he can. But he can't take the excitement; he faints."

"What the hell?" Wufei muttered increduously.

"Trowa!" I cried. "Jump down!"

The guy yelled again, "He's not a vampire!"

Suddenly the crowd on the dance floor gathered under the second floor rail, ready for Trowa to jump in their throng. Catherine glared at me.

_Oh, come on! _ I had no idea how Trowa was going to survive this. I've never seen him fight before!

Then Trowa_ climbed on the rail_, looking ready to jump- Catherine screamed for him not to- and, seemingly for that reason, he thought better of it.

"Where you going to go, fairy bitch? I know you can't fight. You ain't-"

Now, as it has been mentioned before, I've never seen the guy fight and I was actually under the impression that he couldn't. But I knew he was a fairy, however, I've never seen a fairy fight either. They seemed too delicate for that sort of activity, and the way he got so tired after sex really didn't help matters. So when he started calling silver spirits, whereas spirits were usually black, I was a bit surprised.

"See, he uses spirits while I use weapons," Catherine explained. "But it really takes a lot out of him. He doesn't really get the chance to practice."

You know how my spirits can turn into some small guns and otherwise would have to be animals? I think Trowa was a tad bit better than me on calling spiritis, besides being able to call silver ones which were about ten times better than black ones, stronger and a lot more pretty. Some of the audience on the dance floor oohed and aahed. His spirits turned to twin machine guns, looking like they were made of pure silver, but already he was shaking back and forth, a light sheen of sweat on his skin matching the shininess of his gothic leather. His pursuers started backing up when he lifted the machine guns to his shoulders, hands on their gigantic triggers.

"You have five seconds to go away," Trowa warned, then, "Five." He began blasting away through them, and they shattered to dust as the silver bullets pierced their flesh. One managed to dodge to Trowa's side, but quicker than any mother-fucker I've seen change spirits, he changed his spirit guns to a knife that pierced the guy through the heart, and he was dust. He then changed his knife back to a machine gun and pointed it shakily at the throng. They separated to give him room to jump.

Une came out of no where! Just plain zoomed next to Trowa's side, and he had two seconds to realize that one, he couldn't kill her, and two, to get the hell out the way, and he backflipped on the rail just as he jabbed her hand down where his chest was. He slipped once, losing his spirits, and looking unfocused.

"I'll kill you, boy. Do you want to know why?"

Treize started wading his way through the crowd, to the far side of Une and Trowa. He gestured to Trowa behind Une's back, and Trowa nodded. Une didn't seem to notice

"Not really, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Trowa said, shifting his feet.

"Impudent little boy. It seems that Treize likes the likes of you more than he likes me!"

"You know why?" Trowa said after awhile, "Because you're fucking crazy."

Immediately, she attacked, and I think that was what he was waiting for. He flipped over her, and ran on all fours on the rails to where Treize was, and he jumped. Treize caught him, of course, and then took off running.

When he did, so did the rest of us at the bar. Heero rushed to the front- he was driving- and the rest of us filed into the limo. I looked over my shoulder to see Treize talking hurriedly to the bouncer, while Trowa hung on his arm. The guy had fainted. Treize paid the bouncer, who stood in the doorway like a makeshift entrance, and blocked Une with his better strength. As soon as Treize was in, we hightailed it out of there. We were on the other side of the city before we deemed it safe enough. Then we partied our asses off at this superhot club called Desirables. Treize said it was where he first met Milliardo, who had been drunk out of his mind, and barely fending off other vampires with the end of his silver sword. It helped that his sister was with him with her gun. Unfortunately, that girl had been killed, poisoned, right before the war started and Milliardo was taken away as a Seer. The sad story only fueled us to dance like wild. Even Wufei! And he was a pretty good dancer. Only Trowa was still knocked out, so, duh, he wasn't dancing, and Catherine stayed in the car to watch him.

The next place had line dancing. First Treize took us upstairs to show us the steps of like eight different dances. The last ones were hard to remember, so we let that go. Then we were the first ones on the floor to start a dance. By the time we left, the whole club was jumping together. We then tried out a few small bars, nearly got mugged in one by some drunk guys that recognized Treize too late and were BBQ after taking Wufei by the end of his chain and swinging him around. After around the tenth club, the girls were drunk, Trowa was still in a deep slumber, Wufei was refusing drinks, and Quatre was needing his beauty sleep. Treize was drinking more and more. By then, we were all pretty discouraged and ready to go home. We parked in an alleyway, almost camoflouging with the background for our limo was black, the only light coming from an extremely dim streetlight. The back of the car was like a foot away from the only door in the alley.

"I believe it is time for us to go home," Treize said finally.

Dorothy rolled her head towards him. "You... You...What was I about to say?" Then she set off into a fit of giggles. "You sure? We haven't found him yet, and, unless he's in another... another...'nother country, he's still here. I think."

"No, I don't think we'll find him. It's time to go."

"Sorry, Treize. Maybe we can try again another time, hm?" I tried to reassure him, but he frowned anyway. I couldn't blame him.

Suddenly we heard a door slam, and Milliardo fucking Peacecraft comes flying out, followed by Treize's daughter Marimeia. Both of them were naked, covered in bruises, gashes, and other kinds of hurt. Milliardo slammed the door behind them and held it closed with his back. Treize was ready to break through the doors, but the alleyway was too narrow, he couldn't get it open an inch. He looked read to break the back window.

"Wait, Treize," Heero said. "We don't know who they're with. And if I know Dekim right, wolfbane is bound to be nearby."

Wolfbane. That shit turns werewolves to dust. Actually, not really, it just makes their heads explode. Either way, not a good way to go.

Treize's hair was wild, and he took out a ribbon the color of his eyes to tie his hair back. He ended up tearing the end with his claws. Bits and pieces of his outfit were tearing apart, and he was getting a wee bit too big for the car. He sat on the floor, letting Trowa fall to the seat, and watched and listen, as we all did, out the window.

"The drugs aren't working!" Marimeia was screaming. "I can still see what's in his mind when he touches me! He wants to pee in my hair!"

"I'm so sorry, Mari', but I can't give you anymore. It could kill you," Milliardo answered, kneeling and holding her by the shoulders. Around her neck was.. was that really what I thought it was? What was it for? There was some more around her wrists and ankles. Milliardo didn't have any.

"Those are bombs!" whispered Quatre.

"Don't make me go back, Milli. Or can you ask them to just make me suck them off really good or something?" the little girl begged into his embrace, holding Milliardo tightly.

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." Grinning, he added, "Plus, Alex is way too much of a chickenshit to pee on you, even with that wolfbane around his neck."

"What about Mueller? He seems like the tougher one."

"He's even worse. I don't think he can even think about it without being scared."

The door slammed open again. Two guys, one dark-skinned, the other white, charged at Milliardo and Marimeia. They wore nothing but a pair of pants and were covered in wolfbane.

Treize scrambled back, covering his mouth.

"Think you could run away, did you?" The blonde one said, which I shall name Alex, the darker one Mueller. "Even if you do find Treize, he's going to die because we're covered in wolfbane." Alex pulled Milliardo's head back by the hair and began licking his neck while Mueller started to kiss him down his body. Marimeia stood off to the side out of harm's way.

"Just for that, we're going to do you at the same time," promised Mueller with an evil grin, hitching Milliardo's legs up around his neck as Alex grabbed his hips from behind.

"Dishonorable bastards!" Wufei said, shaking in rage. "Just wait until I figure out which one has the fucking trigger and I'm going to burn him to bits.

"Plus," Alex took out a small remote control with one central button and little levers; he flicked the last one, and the bomb on Marimeia's left ankle began to blink. "We're going to blow off her fucking foot."

Treize tried to climb to the window, but we held him back. He was going to die if he went out just then, with all those poisonous plants fouling the air. We held Wufei back as well, just in case Alex got a little trigger-happy on accident.

"Don't be crazy," Catherine hissed.

"Don't be crazy," Milliardo said in the same way. "You blow her foot off, you pay an extra hundred thousand for damages _and_ you'll be wearing that wolfbane for the rest of your life."

Mueller said hurriedly, "Don't try it, man. I don't think these plants will hold him off long enough for him not to rip out our ribcages. Let's just fuck him already, we got ten minutes."

"We're not going to try the girl?"

"I don't think that's safe either. Just give the trigger to her and let's get on with it. I payed a hundred thousand, and I want to fuck him, too."

Alex did as he was told, and no sooner than the trigger was in Marimeia's hands than they started going into Milliardo _at the same time_. Treize looked ready to eat babies. Meanwhile, his daugther was fiddling with the trigger, brinking it open with her little fingers and bit off a wire. The glow on her ankle stopped, and she ripped them and the other bombs off. Alex and Mueller were so into Milliardo that they didn't notice. She threw the junk at the limo and started when they clinked on the window. She walked closer with the most adorably confused face, up to the limo's back window and tried to look in, but, since the windows were, like, super-tinted, she couldn't see a thing. She shrugged and sat down near the door.

"Does it hurt? I bet it does. Two dicks inside you," Mueller growled, going at a frantic uneven pace. He probably hadn't had someone as pretty as Milliardo, ever, he hardly knew what to do.

"Please," Milliardo taunted in a pant, "Treize's _cock_...alone beats the two of you together."

Mueller backed off and started beating the shit out of him. Just then a round of guys came out

Several sounds could be heard in the car. Treize was grinding his teeth. Heero was loading his pistol. The girls were taking out their weapons, and Wufei was still ready to spring out the back window.

"Hey, you should get out of this alley," one of the guys said. "We just heard that Treize and that Maxwell are going around the clubs looking for Milliardo. And Dekim said he won't take responsibility if anything happens to ya'll."

"Go... inside! We're fine!" Alex grunted, and the guys left. "Man, I'm close."

A carriage rolled up to the alley from the side of the building the door was on. Dekim, J, G, and Une all got out.

"As you can see, Milliardo has been reduced to nothing," Dekim announced, waving to Mueller just as he gave one last slap to Milliardo's bloodied face.

G snorted. "He's always been nothing. Now, he realizes it."

"I... realize...nothing," Milliardo ground out, spitting some blood into Mueller's face, which earned him another smack.

I don't know what anyone else was thinking, but I think Mueller and Alex were officially dead, having blown off Marimeia's foot or not.

"Tell me again: what happened when you tried to hinder Milliardo's mind again?" J asked cheerfully.

"It seems like whenever we had hindered his mind before, it bent a nerve. When our neuromage tried it, he simply bent the nerve back and returned Milliardo back to normal. Unfortunately, the boy killed the mage before he could try again," Dekim explained.

"Extraordinary."

Une grabbed Dekim by the front of his shirt, and begged, "Please, Dekim. Let me kill him slowly. I'll give you everything I have."

Dekim shook his head. Wise choice, for a dumb old man. "There will be no holding Treize back then."

"Damn straight," Treize rumbled, voice several octaves below his normal voice. Une hissed.

Then Alex and Mueller came, right inside Milliardo. When they were done, they pulled out, and we could see the blood trailing down his thigh. No matter what he said, that must of hurt like a son-of-a-bitch. .

"I hear dinner," Alex said.

Everything got quiet. I heard the noises of several girls and maybe one old man laughing. I knew that old man's laugh. It was Howard. There was no worry there; Howard and his girls had rare Sun Medallions. When non-vampires, which they were, wore them they were impervious to vampire spirits or mental attacks; if a vampire got ahold of one, they were sun-resistent. There was about a hundred of them in the world, and Howard had twenty from the war. His girls still walked around with silver-bullet guns, and were called around these parts Howard's Army. There weren't girls you messed around with. But still, this was a dangerous neighborhood. You just didn't walk around unless you were going to party somewhere; you just didn't roam the streets.

They turned around the corner, Howard's arms around two twin blondes, gorgeous, as usual. The girls automatically pointed their guns to the group of vampires in the alley, and, most conveniently, at us as well.

"You can just move on," J waved them off. "We can see that we're unable to hurt all of you."

"Actually," Howard said in his raspy voice, "Is that you, Milliardo?"

"That can't be Howard!" Milliardo yelled, getting up on wobbly legs and leaning on the wall. "It is you. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. But I see you ain't doing too good. Who owns you?"

"The tall one. He got me and the girl." Notice how he didn't say 'owned'.

Howard took one look at the ragamuffin-looking Marimeia and bucked his chin at Dekim. "You want one of these here medallions?"

"No, I don't. Get along with youself, human."

One of the girls perked up. "This is it! We should use it here!"

"I told you, girl! I ain't using the last wish," Howard protested. "Or do you mean I should trade it?"

"Duh!"

Howard nodded, and he searched through his pockets and took out a small cage with a tiny wishing fairy inside. Wishing fairies fly only on blue moons! Literally! They blink once, and then they're gone! How did Howard manage to catch one, and if he had one more wish, then he's already made two, because wishing fairies offered three wishes, like genies. When was the last blue moon? Dekim and the other vampires had eyes the size of saucers, even J's goggle-encased eyes were bigger than normal. Howard nodded.

"You trade Milliardo and the girl, I'll give you this fairy's last wish."

Dekim's grin was ferocious. "I just so happened to be hoping for a sale today and have their documents with me. This is so much better than I imagined!"

"Good for you," Howard answered sarcastically, taking the documents. Marimeia all but ran to Howard, and Milliardo gave him a hug while another girl tried to clean his face.

"My wish, fairy," Dekim said excitedly. "Is to kill Trowa Barton."


	19. Transfomation

**AN: **When I went back to read some earlier chapters I freakin' realized that I didn't abide by my pairings! I'm so sorry! How can you still be reading this when an author has so totally screwed up her plans?! I'll be pissed! My goodness! You guys do realize that the pairings are already set and, like, they're not going to change? I'm so sorry, I didn't even notice. Can you imagine? A writer totally oblivious to her previous plans.

**And I'm such a slut for reviews, it makes me sick. But I have to be honest with you, I want more reviews. I mean, like, four. Like all those people who have me on alert, it's really great, but I wish you'll tell me what you like about the story, or don't like. **

**shevaleon: **I really appreciate your reviewing. Seriously. You're right, Duo is without action. This chapter will be dedicated to that comment.

**nalamacleod: **Thank you! It's always been a fantasy of mine to see Trowa go around shooting from a machine gun (not out of his mobile suit, like, his own machine gun) Well.. Duo's going to come in and...Well, you'll see. And, anyway, YOU REVIEWED AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS. Actually, I do care what you say, but your cute 'please don't let the fairy kill him'. Even if I were to originally plan to kill him, I think I wouldn't because of that. :D

Howard and Company

You know when someone dies the air gets kind of... stiff. Like you couldn't breathe. Time freezes and everyone is like statues focused around that one point of death. The only absence of this feeling is during war, where you can't focus on one person dying, or else you'll be stopping and going all the freaking time. But, in a car, a tight squeeze at that, with the death's sister fainting with a gasp- Catherine dropped like a rock, alcohol plus brother's death is like a regular gunshot.

Then something in me broke. Just fucking snapped. It's nothing new, I mean, I went nuts during the war all the freaking time. Close friends that patted me on the back during basic training dropped like flies, and those who killed them didn't last that long. And I felt... I felt like I sacrificed and put up with a lot of shit so people can be happy! I mean, first I was a prostitute because they thought I was too dangerous to be in the army, after the wall. And I fucked every Bill and Sally that paid enough, gave Howard the money he needed because he was in debt during the war for.. I forgot, he killed someone and that person's friend or whatever attacked back, and the shit hit the fan with his place and he had nothing but daughters willing to do anything for money. And then my father dies, and I get pranked by the Royal Brotherhood of Bitch Vampires, and I get to save two siblings. I mean, that's all nice, but then they had to come with shitty enemies like Dekim. And then I met Treize, who was missing Milliardo, and then Wufei came along who wanted to kill me, and the pet I've just hooked with had to go to him, and then we get... Now I'm getting all confused.

When had I climbed out the car and smashed Dekim into the wall, so that the bricks around him were cracked to dust?

"Duo Maxwell!" seethed Une, and her claws were looking mighty long and sharp at the moment. I let down Dekim before I got into anymore trouble that I'm so sure that I was in.

I had grown. I had transformed. I could see in Dekim's eyes my reflection, my red eyes, my wild hair moving on its own. I could look down myself and see my torn clothing, my darkened skin rumbling over my shrinking muscles. I was rapidly returning to normal. Back to that shorter-than-Heero height, my regular purple eyes, and regular non-webbed hands removed of claws.

For a moment, the two Order members, Dekim, and all the rest of them just stared at me, then stared past me at the limo, which lights were on. The girls were climbing out, wavering a bit on their feet. Wufei was already out. He looked straight me, turned around at Treize who was still fully transformed as he could be as a half-vampire, half-werewolf dude.

Then Wufei looked at Mueller. At Alex.

I went for Alex, and Mueller was attacked by 'Fei. We didn't do anything bad; I punched Alex in the stomach and tore off all the wolfbane. He collapsed in a panting heap. Turning around, I saw 'Fei scrape the plants off Mueller's neck, and he fell. Wufei burned the wolfsbane, a little bit past the corner so that the air wouldn't be filled with its ashes and get to Treize. As soon as Alex and Mueller get washed with a little water, Treize was going to get onto them like white on rice.

"Always have to be a hero for someone?" Dekim laughed scornfully, and, damn, I would have done anything to punch his fucking face in. "You're such a nice man, Lord Maxwell."

"You killed Trowa," was all I could say.

"It was about time he died," Une answered. "A boy like him would have been a nice meal a long time ago."

She can die and burn in hell too.

Now, I was at a lost of what to do. I would have liked to see Alex and Mueller get torn to bits. Yea, that would work.

"Hey, Marie," I said to one of Howard's chicks, changing the subject, and the others looked at me like I was crazy, except Treize, who was giving Marimeia his torn shirt. He couldn't get out the car, so Mari' went in herself, and she was engulfed in his embrace. It would have been nice, if Tro' wasn't dead.

"Hey, Duo," Mari answered, obviously flabbergasted.

"Go get some water. We're going to clean those two of wolfsbane. Just get a bucket and we'll make it work." And, of course, with nothing better to do, she went off to do what I said. Or maybe it was because I had transformed into a monster in front of her. Either way, she was getting me water, we were going to wash Alex and Mueller, and Treize was going to kill them.

Alex and Mueller looked inside the limo. Treize grinned at them. And, you know what, I didn't want to see _that grin again. _

Heero was holding Quatre back, preventing him from stepping within a yard of Dekim's proximity. I couldn't tell if he was crying, but the way he kept wriggling his fingers, I knew he was... well, no words could quite make-up for losing a boyfriend. But if there was a word, he was it.

"Any of you have objections to Treize killing Alex and Mueller?" I asked.

"No, no, go ahead," J said, quite kindly. Alex suddenly pissed himself. "That's all you can do in your position. Though it quite surprised me, to see you suddenly leap out the back of the car like that. And then to have all of them with you, I'm quite amazed how things worked out. I knew some people were in the car, but you and Treize, never would have guessed."

"Hn." I totally stole that from Heero.

"This is awkward," Howard whispered to one of his girls. "Hey, Duo, long time no see. You just up and left one day!"

"Sorry about that. You know, had a slew of crap to take care of and now... Trowa's dead in the fucking car. Treize must be uncomfortable."

"Treize?"

"Yea."

"Kushrenada?"

"Uh, yea."

Howard automatically took out Milliardo's and Marimeia's slave documents and gave them to me. "Tell him I had no intention of selling them or anything. Just trying to help them out," he said apologetically.

"Heard that Treize?" I said after laughing a bit. Marie came back with two buckets of water and some soap. Good girl.

"Yea," Treize said distractedly, watching Wufei and I pour some of the water on both Alex and Mueller. Milliardo took the last bucket for himself. The two guys were so scared, they smelled like sweat the same time they smelled like soap. Treize got out the limo, and Mueller, the 'tougher one', started crying. This was getting sort of hilarious, in a seriously morbid way. Milliardo sauntered up, a huge smile on his face, coming up next to Treize. They both looked at the guys, who were sniffing and shaking by now. Then they looked at each other.

"You know," said Milliardo. "I was totally wasted when we first had sex."

"And I thought you were the prettiest bitch I've ever seen," Treize answered, cocking his head to the side, and he gave the two boys an easier grin. "Did you enjoy it boys?"

They must of thought it was a trick question because they were extremely quiet before Mueller answered, "He's so hot."

Then they burst out laughing.

"Oh, God," Milliardo cried, then he patted Treize's shoulder. "Seriously, they didn't do anything I wasn't used to."

"Marimeia." Treize's face was now grim again.

"I'm okay," Marimeia said. "Please don't chop their penises off. I don't want to see that."

Treize was confused, and he looked to Milliardo for help, eyebrows raised.

"Alex said you were going to chop off their penises if you ever caught them."

"So you're not going to kill them?" I asked, exasperated. I wanted blood. Or a good fuck. One of them. Now.

"Too bad, Maxwell." Dekim sure was eating up his newfound glory. "And you too, Milliardo. It seems not all your visions come true."

The blonde merely examined his nails and said, "You know, fairies are supposed to disappear when they grant all the wishes."

That was true! And the fairy was still in its little cage, glowing patiently.

"Did you grant my wish?" Dekim barked, shaking the cage.

"I will not make a wish killing my own kind. I rather be in this prison for a thousand more years."

"Well, shit!" Quatre exclaimed in a rare moment of expletive usage. "Is he still fucking alive?"

"Yes," the androgynous voice replied.

Quatre was already back in the car and feeling over Trowa. "He's alive!" He began shaking him, and, tiredly, Trowa woke up.

Then he suddenly snapped awake, examining the broken limo's window, then everyone past the window, and his gaze finally settled on Milliardo. "Aw shit. Did I miss the bars? I wanted to get drunk."

"I think wasted was the word you used before," teased Quatre, kissing him deeply.

"No! The vision will not come true!" Dekim was irate, old face scrunching up in anger so that he looked like multiple folds of clay. Man, he was one ugly dude. He shook the cage again. "Fairy, I wish Trowa was my slave."

"You motherfucker!" Quatre screamed, and this time Treize grabbed him. "This is driving me crazy. When this is over, I swear to whatever god exists that Trowa and I will be together and alone and no other fucker is going to bother us."

In Dekim's hands were Trowa's slave documents. After disentangling himself from Quatre, who gave him a bottle of Lamian Bait, Trowa turned away from us and knelt down and fiddled with the bottle. He then got up, approaching Dekim slowly with a drawn face, and began shaking the bottle.

"This is all wonderfully amusing," J said cheerfully. The dude must be senile.

Out of the blue, Milliardo advised, "Don't drink the Lamian Bait, Barton. Drugs aren't good for you."

But Trowa was about to open it and drink it anyway, but Dekim grabbed his hand. And took the bottle from him.

Just to let you know. Milliardo's visions always come true, whatever path you take.

"No 'happy pills' like Milliardo takes to relieve himself. Thank you, Mr. Peacecraft-" and he immidiately began drinking the bottle's contents.

One screech, and he turned to dust.

"Amazing!" J exclaiming, clapping his mechanically clawed hand and real hand together. "Nice one, Mr. Peacecraft. We can't blame you, because you warned him-"

G interrupted, "But he made it seem like he was talking to Trowa!"

"No, we made the mistake of thinking he was talking to Trowa. Taking it any other way would put the blame off of you. And we can't really blame Trowa, though he did indirectly kill him, because he was held back by Dekim. Say, my dear boy, what did you really put in the bottle?"

"Enough silver to kill me," Trowa told him, kicking Dekim's dust in amazement.

"Oh, splendid!"

"But.. Who do I belong to now, if I'm not responsible for Dekim's... death?"

"Oh, well, since slaves are usually passed down to the next relative, you belong to your sister."

"You can't let this happen!" G and Une said at the same time.

"This will make Maxwell's whole gang go free!" Une screeched. "The war prisoner, Milliardo, Marimeia, and now Trowa Barton! Of all things, you had this world in a tight fist until Maxwell came in and ruined everything! Everything!"

"You act like you were going to get married to Treize, and Maxwell crashed it," Milliardo muttered. "Why don't you get over yourself? Ah! Don't charge at me; Treize will send you halfway to the moon." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"This was really wonderful, but G and I must go now. The sun is about to rise," J warned. "Farewell. Come, G. Une, why don't you ride with us?"

Those two kept glaring at us, but eventually they brushed past Howard and his girls and got inside the carriage. Alex and Mueller then begged to be let on as well, and J sympathetically agree.

We all were tired as hell, but damn, we were freakin' happy.

Too bad the story doesn't end here.


	20. Good News Bad News

**AN: **I'm really enthusiastic by my new fic Orbz. I hope it goes right and everyone READ IT AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER.

This chapter has the last sex scenes, and I made it as long as possible. I think the next chapter may be the last one, plus an epilogue, or not.. maybe.. Review and I'll see.

**Reviews. Review my other stories. This one is about to end. :c Thank you all wonderful reviewers- 19 plus chapters! Thanks a lot! I know I didn't do it quite right.. but I'm glad so many of you stuck with me. **

**nalamacleod: **He gives an excuse this chapter. Alex and Mueller will come later. XD

**shevaleon: **Yep, well, Waffles goes through some stuff this chapter before near-death moments happen again.

Good News, Bad News

We had left Howard on real good terms. I told him where I lived and invited him over any time he felt like it. Then we slept like dogs deep into the next night. I awoke the next morning to Heero fiercely sucking on my earlobe. That's like an instant erection for me, so, on a totally empty stomach, we had a little quickie. That exhausted us more than we thought it would- we really stayed up late last night- and we slept through the next night. So the day after the day after the search for Milliardo, we awoke to Catherine obviously getting over her hangover and making us breakfast. After dressing simply in silk robes and pants, Heero and I trudged to the nearly full table of the dining room. The non-vampires had simple oatmeal while the rest of us had some mixed with sweet blood of some animal that Catherine didn't bother to explain.

"Hey, guys," I said cheerfully.

The females answered me with mixed grunts, and the males granted me curt nods. Eh, we'll get in the mood later. Then, we just finished our breakfast.

Quatre and Trowa got in the mood early, starting to rub against each others with eyes that obviously said, 'let's bang each other into the next world'. Heero finished early, and petted my braid. The girls went off, with Marimeia, saying that they're preferences were regular. Later I found out that they had gone out clubbing, with Marimeia! Treize and Milliardo sat on either side of Wufei, each holding one of his chains that connected to his wrists' manacles, shaking them playfully and feeding each other over his head. 'Fei did an extremely good job ignoring the both of them. Eventually, they left him at the table, Treize gesturing at me then at Wufei.

Heero, yanking my hair, then Quatre, and Trowa took the hint, leaving immediately.

It seems like Treize wanted me to work my 'magic' of mending relationships the best way I can- with a little humor and pure blind luck. All I needed was a little cooperation and this would be perfect.

"Hey, 'Fei," I called, letting my spoon clatter into my empty bowly. This was only to jar him from his brooding, which he no doubt was doing.

"My name is Wufei, though we are hardly on such informal terms that we could call each other by first names."

"Sweet Fate! Haven't we been through a lot together, _Wu_Fei? At least to get to the first name basis? Geez, I gave you my first real pet."

"What do you want, Maxwell? You stayed alone with me for a reason."

Did this guy really did not see the collectively way the rest of them left? Oh, well, easier for me to cleverly have him admit to his problems, less pressure for him without the rest of them there.

And I probably should get straight to the point; 'Fei was finished with his oatmeal. "So... You slammed Milliardo into the bed, yet?"

Wufei face was priceless! Maybe I was a bit too forward, but it was soooooo worth it if he gave that big-eyed, open-mouthed, deer-in-headlights expression. His face became painfully red, and he stood up to leave.

"You're not going to answer me?" I tried again.

He swerved around. "Why would I answer such a ridiculous question?"

"Well, let me rephrase it. Have you had sex with even Treize or Milliardo yet?"

"How can I have sex with those two men?" Wufei remarked despondently, and, finding himself twiddling his thumbs, sat back down. "Now that they are both men."

"What the hell are yout talking about? You fucked Trowa six ways from Sunday!"

"I'm not talking about being gay." Wufei glared at the table. "Since Milliardo is back to normal, what use am I to Treize?"

"Goodness, 'Fei, it's called a threesome. Or maybe.. You're not into that kind of thing?"

"They don't want a threesome!" In other words, he was totally into it.

"I don't know about you, but it seems that they are sending you bright neon-sign signals that they do want it."

"You think so?"

Man, for all his power, there wasn't much upstairs was it? "Yea."

"Milliardo, too? Even after all those things I said about him?"

"You only said it because you were jealous Treize still liked the idiot Milliardo- Now that he's normal, you can't really blame Treize."

"No, I can't. Milliardo has always been, though a bit naive, extraordinarily powerful in the mind, and gorgeous in body."

"Then that solves it!"

"I can't."

"Hell, what is it now?"

Wufei gave me a serious stare. "I can't bottom to Milliardo. At least, not yet."

"Then, fuck, don't," I said exasperatedly. This all seemed so obvious to me!

"Don't?"

"Yea, don't. You can be the one in the middle, you know?"

"Treize wouldn't allow that. He wants to fuck Milliardo."

"I'm sure that he'll be more open if it's you."

Wufei was silent, then said, "Thank you, Duo."

"Good!" I got up, ready to join Heero in my room. "Now, if we're finished here-"

"I have an offer for you, and it is based solely on my selfish perversity."

"You got me with perverse."

"Let's do it in all the same room again. I liked watching the others. And Trowa could be there, emitting pheremones, if I lose my nerve somewhere in the game."

Wufei's face was redder than when I asked him about his sex life. Now he was telling me more info than I needed to know.

But, damn it, it was totally hot! What better ways to spend your days than watching your friends have sex? Nothing much, I tell you, and I truly had nothing better to do. Being rich really put the trouble. out of life and then you start doing fucked up stuff like this. Oh, well.

It didn't take much to get the rest into the sex game. Matter of fact, all it took was for me to say, "Group sex party in my room," and well, that's it.

Now, I was in high spirits. I thought my life couldn't get any worse- yea, I said that in my head. Isn't that ridiculously stupid?

Anywho, nothing was going to happen for another fourty minutes, but a sex session usually averages out to be twenty, except in sex parties, even if you weren't trading partners, which we weren't. It seems that once we picked our lover(s) we were pretty much stuck. That was fine with me.

We dressed in a better fashion for the game. We were naked. Sitting on the bed, no one wanted to start first, so they can watch the others.

"I vote for Trowa and Quatre to go first," Treize finally said. "Quatre's innocuous look intrigues me when it comes to Trowa. So, are you top are bottom?"

"I'm top, of course," said Quatre, then began kissing Trowa.

Desire flared up like a match on a dry carpet.

I don't know who got harder when Quatre pulled out Trowa's red glistening flesh from between his thighs, Trowa or me, but that broke all restraint with the slave, who shoved Quatre down. Unlike Wufei, Quatre didn't bother flipping them, just continued sucking at Trowa's tongue, then raking his fingers up and down the scars of Trowa's body. You could see the muscles shudder powerfully underneath. Slowly, Quatre pumped his organ and his lover's as well.

"We're going to make it last a bit longer this time, hm?" he said, and Trowa nodded, already on the cliff but would probably hold out the best he can.

At this sign of extended foreplay, Wufei, for all his insecurities, started the ball for the trio, grabbing Milliardo brutally by the hair and made him fold under him in a kiss that was more tongues than lips. They fought for dominence for awhile before Wufei shoved himself down and between Milliardo's legs. Treize looked surprised at Wufei's sudden enthusiasm, sitting off to the side and watching them kiss. He licked his lips when Wufei reached between Milliardo's legs and, presumably, clutched at his cock. Milliardo snapped his head back to suddenly shout, "Wufei! Wait, we're going too fast! I'm going to-"

"I'm sure you have more stamina than the fairy over there."

Trowa flipped him the bird, sweating profusely as he balanced on all fours above Quatre's face as the blonde slowly sucked him off. Around the same time, the two bottoms came, Milliardo rebounding quickly while Trowa fell to the bed, disoriented.

Okay, this was, like, beyond my kinkiest fantasies, yet my erection was screaming for release, and it was time for me to get my own groove on. Unfortunately, as enthusiastic as I was to start, Heero beat me to it. I got lost in those piercing eyes of his and he kissed me before I could climb on his lap and kiss him. Either way, it was starting off well, almost clean. Brushes of fingers on muscles of arms, butterfly kisses on the neck. Then we kissed harder, added bites, and scratched just hard enough to feel it tingle afterwards. Abruptly, Heero stood next to the bed, furiously fisting his cock.

"I want you to suck me off."

Foreplay doesn't last long if everyone else in the room was getting down and dirty.

I got down to the carpet, onto my knees, and only let the head of him into my mouth, then, slowly, the rest of him. He grunted with pleasure, then let out a characteristically long sigh. With expertise, I let him down my throat, humming lowly, and I could barely hear him grit his teeth over Milliardo's request to Wufei.

"I want you to do what you did to Trowa. Lick me... There..." It was hard to think that a beauty like Milliardo had a hard time connecting pleasure with sex, and then asking for it. Man, virgins to pleasure were so hot.

Treize lied on his side, watching contently, before asking all of us, "Does anyone have oil?"

Quatre reached on the ground for the lubricant he brought and threw it on the bed for anyone to use. He must have been thinking of us because Trowa didn't need it.

"That's enough," Heero said to me. Roughly, he shoved me back on the bed and he reached for the oil that was no longer there. Treize had taken it. To pass the time before his turn, he began sucking me off. The nerves there caught fire in his scorching wetness, and I buried one hand into his hair and the other I clutched at the sheets. Between narrowed eyes I watched Treize use one hand to remove Wufei's infuriating tie to his hair, and the other to prepare him.

Man, this was extraordinarily kinky. Who knew the guy with the digit furthest up his ass- haha, now it was literal- would have such a fetish.

Wufei now had the lubricant, and Trowa was moaning loudly as he lowered himself onto Quatre's lap. Desire was racing though me, pure pleasure in itself, and I unknowingly came in Heero's mouth, and he slid up my body to kiss me, and I thrilled in being able to taste my own essence. Suddenly, he had the lubricant, Wufei was slowly entering Milliardo while Treize was trying to set up a rhythm with him, and Trowa was making the bed rock a bit, in his favorite position.

I grabbed the oil urgently, slapped some on Heero's organ, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Are you sure?" he said gruffly, while at the same time pushing his head into my entrance.

"Yea, just go with it."

He rammed into me, grinning ferally. I felt like I've been sliced in two with a heated broom, but I didn't care. Everyone was enjoying themselves so much I could hardly feel in pain. The desires of everyone flowed through my veins and out my pores, making Heero shiver in my arms. Soon, there was a rhythm going, somehow bumpy and irregular, but a rhythm as we three groups fucked like there was no tomorrow.

I could hear Trowa saying, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," and the rhythm that went with it, until it stopped for a little bit, and Quatre resumed it himself by pushing Trowa down to the bed and went at it missionary style. Then it stopped, and the twin groans of completion could be heard. Not four seconds later did it start up again.

I opened my eyes, and I nearly came at the sight. My friends, who were, not to brag or anything, totally hot and steamy in bed, were sweaty moaning, grunting, and all sorts of things on my bed. And then there was like this sex god pumping himself into me, blasting my prostate while I squeezed him tightly in what many would call a forbidden union. Yea, it made it all the sweeter.

Oh, I did come. Well, Heero didn't stop, and I wasn't totally limp, so the party wasn't over. The heavy thuds on Wufei's side came at a quicker cadence- and this was without the aid of an aphrodisiac- until Milliardo let out a spine-tingling low scream. Yea, it sounds impossible, but he did it, and that was why it was amazing.

It was sort of hard kinking my neck up to see them, so I separated myself from Heero- who took me back quite forcefully- tried again and succeeded, and turned around on my hands and knees. I wiped my lips from the sudden drool that came out when Heero re-entered me.

I suddenly wondered: did I love this guy who was fucking me or was I just some perverted guy who enjoyed the most available fuck? When I thought about it, we weren't as tied up as Trowa and Quatre was, and not nearly as dramatic or romantic as the trio were, but, hey, he liked me, and I know I liked him. We can get to the complicated emotional stuff later, hm? How about I just work on my third orgasm- and his first.

It's always a thrill to have someone fill me with their semen. It's sort of barbaric, animalistic, pointless, but in a good way.

Trowa whimpered through another orgasm. Then silently, effortlessly passed into another one as Quatre bit him, through skin and muscle, and sucked for blood hungrily.

Wufei separated from his two lovers to take a breather, having come a bit early, making a gesture for Treize to finish with Milliardo. I figured Treize was a tad bit bigger than Wufei because Milliardo nearly slapped the mess out of Treize when he tried to get inside. I handed the big guy the lubricant and he took to preparing Milliardo, which the blonde liked a lot more. Treize then pulled Milliardo into his lap and slammed him senseless.

Heero came again. I laughed; he spanked me. We would have to get into that later. Way later. Our fourty minutes were up. Good thing I got some.

The door to my room suddenly opened and in popped in J, G, two other old guys that I guessed were in the Order, and Lady Une. Hilde came in last, went to the front of them, and bowed.

One the old guys, someone with wild spiky hair and a large prostetic nose, barked, "Members of the Orders arrive and you don't even pay your proper respects?!"

Sweet Fate, did we have to do it naked? Mid-coitus?

Everyone dropped to the floor.

Apparently, yes.

I grudgedly followed suit, embarrassed beyond belief!

Then walked in the girls! Marimeia, who looked around in such shock that she started backing out, was blocked by a tall, old-looking, bald dude, and he pointed at the ground. The girls and her bowed down. It was getting pretty crowded on the floor.

"On of our Order members, Lord Maxwell, Prince Kushrenada, has been killed," J said, voice steel, devoid of all former senileness or anything of the sort. "It was written in a note that 'The Maxwells will rise again.' You may rise."

"Sir," Trowa said softly, "May we get dressed?"

"No. Suspects are subject to full humiliation."

"Suspects?" Treize said increduously. "Look at us. Do you think we give a- Do you think we have given the time to kill an Order member?"

"It seems that you don't understand the gravity of this situation," G said snidely.

"For all do respect, I do, and I'll do all I can to help, but it's unfair to automatically suspect Duo Maxwell. We're not even sure the original family is dead!"

"It is alright to suspect a traitor?"

"Duo is no traitor."

J looked at G, who gave a signal to the tall bald guy. That guy grabbed Marimeia and just began... _squeezing _her. She gave a terrified squeak, then squealed.

"Tell me," said G remorselessly, "Did or did not Maxwell threaten Dekim Barton?"

Through clenched, sharpening teeth, Treize gave a look at me and said, "Yes."

"Did or did he not house a missing Seer and a war criminal, when said criminal and Seer were being searched for?"

"Yes."

"Let her go."

Marimeia had passed out, and Catherine began checking over her body.

"You must understand now, Duo," J said gently, stroking his beard, "that I have no trust for you whatsoever and I believe you are solely responsible for the death of Master H. Even though you weren't the direct cause of it, your mere prescence has made someone act, making you an obstruction to the Order of my rule."

"Sorry about that," I said lifelessly.

"Now, what should I do? What do you think, Duo?"

What the hell am I supposed to say to that?

Trowa answered for me, "You know, in the time that it took interrogating someone whose powers make yours useless, I think you could have found the culprit, or culprits, as the case may be. Are you sure someone in your ranks isn't responsible?"

"You impudent little-" G seethed, his hands out read to probably strangle Trowa, but Quatre blocked him. "Are you saying that I'm untrustworthy?"

"I'm just saying that I would look at the persons that would benefit most from killing a fellow Order member and simultaneously take out an annoying component of society but putting the blame on him. I know logic angers some people."

J slowly walked in front of him, well, Quatre, and I suddenly realized that Trowa was risking his fucking life for me saying such logical stuff. Shut up, Tro'!

"You killed Dekim."

Trowa blinked in surprise. "But you said-"

"I wasn't in my right mind so early in the morning," J smiled broadly. "You killed Dekim, and you should pay. Matter-of-fact! You should all pay for helping a war prisoner and a Seer escape! What say you, fellow Order members? And Order member trainee?"

Une grinned ferociously, and the other old men shouted enthusiastically.

"First with Milliardo, please!" Une begged- and J this time listened to her, focusing his goggles on Milliardo.

Trowa opened his mouth to say something but was silenced by J.

Treize, alarmed, stood in front of Milliardo- the bald Order member grabbed Marimeia from Catherine. Suddenly the part-wolf was in a catch 22. I guessed he decided that he didn't want to see his daughter go blue in the face, and stood off to the side.

J's goggles flashed briefly, and Milliardo, I don't even fucking know, began _shrieking_.

But one moment he was screaming, the next, every last one of us were in my old room back at Howard's. And, oh, Trowa had fairy wings for point-five seconds.

Didn't take Trowa to be a wishing fairy. But our troubles weren't done yet.


	21. A Prank Again

**AN: **Ugh... So long since I updated. I have a full excuse in my Orbz story, but I doubt you want to hear it. This took me some time to conjure but here it is. Gosh, this is not one of my better writings. . I'm sorry! I... make horrible endings...I hate it! I might make a prologue, but I doubt anyone would care. If you do...

**DROP ONE LAST REVIEW. :D**

**shevaleon: **I'm so sorry! I have no control over the stupid internet. But here you go.

**nalamacleod: **Thank you for pointing out the loophole. Well, it would have been if you haven't pointed it out.

The Prank...Again

The first things we heard were the rushed voices of complete strangers in Howard's place. I knew they were strangers because there were a lot of them and they weren't female voices. Last time I checked, I was the only male prostitute; secondly, costumers did not come in droves- that was actually counterproductive for a human business in the middle of a demon-wrecked town. The room was empty- and horribly crowded- so that must mean that either Howard was driven out or that he has moved out because of his personal 'scouts'. Either way, the old man wasn't here anymore and I olnly hoped that he was okay.

Our group was separated in two: the bevy of girls that looked over Trowa's collapsed form, and Treize and Wufei trying to get Milliardo and Marimeia to regain consciousness. Marimeia slowly sat up, holding one side and panting.

"I think the bastard broke my ribs," she muttered.

Catherine, hearing this, and probably ascertaining that her brother was sleeping off using so much power, went over to her. "Let me take care of that."

But Treize grabbed her. "Please, can you teleport like Trowa? Take her and Milliardo somewhere safe?"

"Milliardo?" Catherine said questionably, looking at him. The blonde had his eyes open, but his look was blank. You know those people who had emotional breakdowns and just sat there staring off into space? That was the creepy face Milliardo was giving us.

"You can take me as well," Dorothy said. "I'm no fighter."

"Me neither," Hilde agreed, barely concealing her tremebling.

"It's fine with me... but..." Catherine hesitated. "Unless you know a safe place for me to go, it's unlikely that we can easily meet up again. For part-fairies can only grant one wish, and it takes a lot out of one if it is to be done right."

"My clan's temple," Wufei offered, "It's in shambles, but it's the safest place right now that we know of, if you don't mind the occasional looters. Can you make it there?"

"I don't have enough power to take all of us up there. At least one has to stay." Her eyes were closed in concentration.

One of the strangers downstairs yelled, "We haven't checked upstairs yet!"

Of course, we were upstairs.

"I guess I'll stay." Dorothy leaned back, looking extremely irritated. Her fun games had become so serious all of a sudden; I knew how she felt.

"Gather around me! I can't concentrate if you're so spread out." We sort of had to push Milliardo to Catherine, and Hilde and Marimeia gathered around. "Don't worry about Trowa. When you all fight the Order, if you do, let Trowa shoot her. She wouldn't stand a chance."

Milliardo tapped Catherine on the shoulder.

"Y-Yes, Milliardo? I need to concentrate," she spoke slowly, as if she was speaking to a small child, "so I can take you somewhere safe."

He shook his head, crawling back next to Wufei.

"You don't want to go?"

He shook his head again.

"I'll take his place!" Dorothy automatically said.

"It's safer if you go," Wufei tried to persuade Milliardo, who only kept shaking his head.

"I hear voices in here! Tear down the door!"

"Are you sure you can't take him, Catherine?" Treize asked, looking panic-stricken as Milliardo held Wufei's hand, then his.

"Sorry," was all Catherine said before disappearing.

The only door banged open then, and the Orderlies there opened themselves a can of nude whoop-ass, which I will not go into detail about. Blood and ash looks really sexy if you at least have some pants on. More than that, it was pretty hard work with only five of us in fighting condition. The only thing going for us was the fact that they could only come in through the door, and that made them ridiculously easy targets. After that, we looked for some clothes, which consisted of leather outfits, because, seriously, this was a cathouse. Thank Fate that we found something for Treize. Anyway, instead of going out the front- that would've been dumb- or out the back, I led them to the basement- which was actually a stream of lights shining the way up and down the sewer line. Quatre was carrying Trowa, and Treize took up Milliardo, who had taken up staring off into space. I could bet both my feet that the guy was officially off his rocker. Once we were down there, we decided to stop and talk after awhile.

"Where is this going to lead us?" Wufei demanded, steering clear of the dripping pipes and the sluggish water on the side of us then sitting down on his cape. "Does anyone know what we actually are going to do?"

We all sat down around him, Heero saying, "We need to find out if the Maxwells are really dead."

Suddenly, we watched as Milliardo waved his hands. When he had our attention, he made a slashing gesture around his neck and a goofy, but nevertheless dead face.

"They're dead?"

Another gesture had him using both hands, first to make a rectangle, then acting out hammering something.

"As doornails."

He nodded.

Then suddenly it came to me: "How do you feel?"

Milliardo cocked his head to the side, looking once at Treize, then at Wufei. He put his thumbs up.

"You feel A-OK?"

He looked bewildered for but a moment, then tapped his throat, and making the signature 'I don't know' pose.

"He doesn't seem to know why he can't speak," Quatre translated for us, and he received a nod. "Do you remember what J did to you?" A shake of the head. "How old are you?"

He put up one finger. Then six.

"Wait a minute, if you believe you're that old," Wufei protested, pummeling on even as Milliardo scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "then how do you know the Maxwells are dead?"

Milliardo's fingers pointed to both his eyes, and he made a blank stare. There was collective 'oh' around the group. His powers were back. So then we then proceeded to tell him most of what happened the last eight or so years, leaving out the part that his sister was dead. He, suddenly shy, wouldn't look at Treize or Wufei square in the face. Then he went staring off into space again.

"If they didn't kill him, then who did?" Heero looked ready to hurt himself not knowing. I patted him on the knee.

Milliardo waved. He put up two fingers, traced his naked upper lip, pulled at his nose, and made the slash-goofy-but-dead face again.

"Two more Order members were killed," Heero informed us, "Possibly, if I'm reading him correctly, S and H."

"Who the fuck is running this?" I muttered, exasperated.

"G...Une..." Trowa whispered from Quatre's lap, eyes, _looking_ heavy, halfway open. "When...I snuck to spy.. on them...That's what...they talked about."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Heero demanded, 'We could have prevented it."

Bemusedly, Treize said, "I didn't read anything."

"They.. had been working on fighting against your telepathy... and.. they said...that the plan wouldn't work without Dekim."

"And Dekim died, so you didn't find any reason to tell us," Quatre finished. Trowa waved his hand to show him he was correct.

"Well, it's working now," Wufei growled sourly. "Three Order members dead and- wait, we're here!"

"Yea, your point?" I egged him. He sent me a face.

"Look, when we left they were all together, then they sent all those Orderlies to Howard's place. J has to put two and two together to know that none of us are behind it."

"But he said,"- Trowa managed to get on his knees and I realized that I had unknowingly gave him the sexiest outfit imaginable, but now was not the tiem to think on that- "that because Duo's existence is causing a disturbance, he was going to kill him."

"Is there any we could just tell J?" I asked.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Une's screeching was like nails on the chalkboard. I heard Quatre rushing to say to Trowa that Catherine advised us to let hiim shoot her. Trowa whispered back that we had to buy him some time; he was super tired.

Une looked almost innocent when she looked at Treize. "Please, my love,"- Treize shuddered- "This is your last chance to join me. Or else the nobles of our Order will tear you to shreads."

"I'll take my chances."

Her body shook; she looked extremely unwell. "You poor deluded-"

"Look! Une. I don't like you, never have, never will. Know why? You. Are. Fucking. Insane."

"I am?"

"You never knew? Everyone has said you were!"

"But... You never did! Paranoid.. But never crazy..Never.. Do you really think I'm insane?"

"Yes! Why do you think I never protested when others said it?"

"Treize thinks I'm crazy.. Insane," Une said to herself, walking the opposite way from us. She turned once and asked Treize, "Do you think it's permanent?"

Unsure of what to say, he answered, "It's pretty much solid, in my opinion."

"I killed... Three Order members. It was so easy, just stabbed them in the back. So easy."

Forget Milliardo, Une's marbles were all over the sidewalk.

"G said... 'You'll have Treize if I was the Order supervisor' and so I helped, but you think I'm crazy, just like everyone said I was."

Now you probably think that Une makes a miraculous turnaround or at least leaves us alone.

Wrong. Actually she began to say the same crazy thing stalkers always say.

"Well, if I can't have you," she whispered, and began standing before BANG! and she went to dust. It went so quick that what all I saw was one bullet pierce one breast, presumabley hit her heart, and came out the other side.

Trowa's gun vanished before I even got a good look at it. Oh yea, and he passed out. I then had to confess that I did not know where the sewer led to and I definitely did not recommend going down there for a midnight stroll. For one, the lights stopped not too far from where we were, and it was pitch black over there. Milliardo wouldn't budge. So then we all had to stealthily move back, and who do we hear when we come back? Alex and Mueller.

They were yelling, "Lord Maxwell! Lord Kushrenada!" over and over. They were above us, still in the penthouse. Only Treize and I went up the stairs to meet them. We knew that we could at least take them on by ourselves.

Alex first pushed Mueller, then Mueller pushed Alex a lot further so that he hit Treize square in the chest. Shaking, he told him,"Order leaders J and G have offered you a compromise. They said... to meet at your mansion, Lord Kushrenada, within the next hour or else they will kill your mother and father."

"Can I not go alone?"

"No, you can't. Everyone with you must go." Then they zipped out of there.

We relayed the news to the rest of them, Milliardo had another vision and was quite enthusiastic to go. Not like anxious-about-Treize's-parents enthusiastic- like happy-let's-go! enthusiastic. We didn't have time for him to explain, for we had to speed-run all the way to Treize's house. We as in Milliardo, Wufei, Trowa, and I got onto our respective lovers backs, or into his arms, and they ran off. In half an hour we were there. Alex and Mueller were there, guarding the door. I gave Heero look, and he rolled his eyes at the spectacle.

"Only Duo first. The rest of you can go in at the signal," Mueller said, opening the big doors a crack big enough for me to step through.

Now, the next few (and sadly, last) parts of my grand adventure happened so quickly that I can only recall it in several pictures:

The nobles reenacting that first day I came here, with the party and everything? Except that they were all sitting down, looking extremely angry at me.

G leaping at me, bigger than fucking Treize and muscles the size of boulders, fanged teeth like small army knives.

Black.

A pile of ashes at my feet.

Every one of the nobles standing and transforming into their more powerful selves.

Lady and Lord Kushrenada were still sitting, languidly. Lady Kushrenada waved at me.

Then J started clapping, and that's when the rest of them were allowed in. Everyone was staring at J like he had grown another head. _I_ was staring at J like he had grown another head.

"You planned this!" Milliardo yelled.

"Oh? My neuromagic didn't work on you? You were supposed to forget from now until you were sixteen, just before the war. That was supposed to trigger your visions back. I thought it would work." J actually pouted.

"Sorry, it didn't." Milliardo wavered a bit on his feet and glared at the rest of us to prove him wrong. It seems like seeing J shocked him so much that it actually reversed the magic.

One of the nobles called, "What's going on here, Lord J?"

"It's all really simple really," J said disinterestedly. "The Kushrendas caught wind of my fellow Order members planning to overthrow me- a split lapse in their powerful anti-telepathy guards which were truly, truly amazing. At first I didn't believe the Kushrendas, for I thought my fellow Order members knew they had plenty enough power anyway, but I guess that ending the war on such simple turns really hurt them. Anyway, they killed off the Maxwells so that Duo here could be introduced to the neighborhood and can be used as a scapegoat for their plans. Eventually, G realized that he could rule by himself and planned, with Lady Une, to get rid of the ones in on the plan to overthrow me. Must I go on?" Some of the other nobles egged him on. "Please, Lord Kushrenada, continue.

Sagging over a little like his son, and staying lying down on the pillow, Lord Kushrenada still managed to bellow, "Dekim was in on the plan too and would have got Duo in, at least, the same room as the Order members before killing them. But he was too chickenshit on the occasions. It wasn't in their plans for Dekim to die. But it was in our plans to let them kill each other, with Duo or Treize or one these hear outsiders finish off Une and G. As you can see, it has happened, without any significant deaths on the supposed good side."

"Woah! Hey!" I yelled. This was too good to be true. "Why didn't you let us in on the plan? It was fucking dangerous."

Lord Kushrenada shrugged. "For punishment on defiling a Seer, harboring a war criminal, and threatening nobles of higher stature. Not like I give a shit about any of that, but that's just how J runs."

"No hard feelings?" J asked, offering his mechanical hand.

"None whatsoever." I shook it stiffly. It was quiet in the room for a moment. "So you don't hate me or anything?"

"Of course not. You have been a great asset to the apprehension of traitors, though you're a bit of a traitor yourself." He grinned creepily, and I hurriedly let go of his hand.

"You know," I said carefully. I better try to get on his good side. "Milliardo, for a few minutes there, was sixteen again, but-" I think Treize was killing me with a glare.

"I know."

"Umm.. You do? How?"

"Because I was perfect. I did it exactly right. Too bad he's back to normal. Another try like that and he'll die, and he's just no use to me then. I was just going to let it go but you've actually a few kiss-ass points."

"Yay! Now, I just gotta avoid Treize for a bit...Wait a minute! Do I still get to live in my mansion and everything?"

"Nothing has changed except that four Order seats are open."

Seriously?

Seriously.

Seriously!

So, shit, it was all just a big plan of J to get rid of his asshole buddies, and he played us like puppets. Did I have a problem with that? Not really. Now... Could we really concentrate on peace for awhile after this horrible prank? Sure we can! And have sex all the time too!

But first, Trowa reminded us when he finally woke up and we were back at my mansion- that was not in the trouble of being disturbed by Dekims, Gs or Lady Unes anymore- we had to get the girls back. Seven guys on a road trip up north. All of them sexy as hell. Was all this danger worth it? Heero grabbed me by the waist as we got the carriages ready for the trip.

Yea, it was.


End file.
